


the Empire

by lovelesslily



Category: Ladies' Code, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2-3 year age difference, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Escapism, Gang Leader Min Yoongi | Suga, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Its weed my dudes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Organizations, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Tae is 17 while yoongles is 19, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Violence, lapslock, platonic vmin, taehyung and jimin are adoptive brothers here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesslily/pseuds/lovelesslily
Summary: you either live or die in the world run by the Empire, a notorious gang known throughout south korea.to become an emperor or an empress is nothing but heaven and hell.jimin and taehyung never knew what hit them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first chaptered series. <3 please bare with me since this is a fairly recent idea and i am a dying university student. lol
> 
> i in no way condone violence or gang banging. please stay safe. tags will change as story goes on, so please keep an eye out!
> 
> enter the world of the Empire...

you can only do so much to gain and give love in a world ruled by terror. the world of organized crime is certainly not for everyone. especially not for the kind and weak of heart for when the time comes and you're required to cut a life short-- you can never hesitate. their life must be cut within an instant. theirs or yours; you choose and you must choose quickly. if you fuck up, you're dead. if you think too much, you're dead. one second too slow and they can easily disarm you and end your life right before you can say your prayers.  
that's why you get them first.

_“fuck! watch where you’re going rm.” a voice muttered under their breath with a hint of annoyance._

_“sorry, sir. I didn’t see ya--”_

_“doesn’t fucken’ matter if ya didn’t. just be alert, this is risky shit, aye?” the voice continued scolding the person now known as rm, huffing as the pair made their way down a darkened alley in the middle of seoul._

_“i know, i’m sorry, sir.”_

_they made their way to a nearby trash shoot near the end of the alley, littered with mountains of black, dirty trash bags barely visible in the nearly pitch black night, the only source of light shimmering down from the full moon that glistened it’s blue hue above them._

_“sorry won’t fix shit.” the voice continued. “you can’t be fuckin’ around like this or else I can’t take you on missions anymore, understand?” it silenced, soft rustling filling the lathers ears before going dead again._

_“take this,” the voice paused before forcing a cold object into rm's bare hands. “and don’t lose it, idiot. you’ll be fuckin’ screwed if you do.”_

_“oh-- okay.” rm took a moment to register what his leader finally handed him._

_cold, metallic and a fairly decent size. a long snout that seemed to go on forever which shined under the moon, its body small and leathery, perfectly fit for a hand, with its back arching towards nothing else but a trigger._

_his leader had handed him a revolver, one that appeared to have dried blood at the tip of its snout._  
  
you take your gun, your knife or your own bare hands, and you live. you plunge the world around yourself into complete pitch black darkness before you retain your splatter of color once more by taking their measly life. you take the blood on your hands, on your shirt into your memory as a prize; a sign of accomplishment. paint the walls of your mind with blue, with a sense of achievement, because YOU helped the Empire grow and go on for another day.

anyone who dared threaten the Empire were scum after all, so they didn't matter. there was no guilt or remorse about taking their life since they were out to kill you and your blood; your own. you must always keep that in sort of mindset as well; either them or your brothers and sisters. either them, or an innocent. the biggest act of betrayal was letting the target live in the world in which your blood reigns.  that is why it's also important to take those moments to further prove yourself to be a loyal follower of the Empire.

_“gk. god’s knights. our rivals. they won’t be messing with us for a while.”_

_he froze. the voice slowly moving away from the dark, his pale, soft face finally appearing under the slight blue glint of light. his small, pink lips curling into a devilish smirk as he stared at the man before him, waiting, expecting something, anything from rm._

the Empire is very strict and tight knit after all. not just anyone can join and call themselves a soldier. you must be born into the hidden, exclusive world to live alongside the original soldiers in peace or be selectively chosen by a higher ranking member. they never allow for outsiders, always on edge whenever someone questions too much when concerning their business, suddenly becoming too close or interested in their private affairs.

_rm had understood where he stood within the rankings of the Empire. he was a recent recruit, so he would only be given the most gruesome tasks no one else would want…_

_but working directly with the Emperor, doing his dirty work, was something he never dreamed of._

_“so… I want you to get rid of it.”_

_rm gulped then proceeded to nod in acceptance thus sealing his fate._

_“i can trust you to do my bidding-- am I correct to make that assumption? kim namjoon?”_

even if you think you're slick, they're always 10 steps ahead of your every move, every thought, every action for the Empire never sleeps.

remember that.

once you’re in, there’s no going back.

  
_namjoon looked the revolver in his hands, squeezing it tightly in his palm. a life with a family, a home filled with nothing but acceptance awaited him, lying right behind the gun._

_he did not hesitate in bowing, looking intently at the man that would provide him the future he had longed for._

_a life in heaven._

_“i will shed my blood only for you, Emperor Min.”_

_the Emperor, Min  yoongi, with his smirk splattered on his face, would do nothing but laugh._

* * *

  
**PARK Jimin** Age 17. Born October 13th, 1995. Found on the streets of Busan not too long after his conceivement; abandoned. No further trace of parents whereabouts. Placed into foster home at age 5. No immediate threat.    
  
**KIM Taehyung.** Age 16. Born December 30th, 1995. Abandoned in medical facility immediately after conceivement. Mother assumed to be teen; no further whereabouts known. Placed into foster care alongside PARK Jimin. No immediate threat.


	2. the night is flooded with red club lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and taehyung are introduced.
> 
> jimin may have met a special someone at the club tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly inspired by sky ferreira's 17

a sudden thump came from outside the darkened, lonely room, apparently coming from a small, wooden framed window. a silence echoed throughout the room for a moment before another soft thump allowed its presence be known. a sleepy figure shuffled around in a single bed directly across from the window, miserably failing in their attempt to fall back asleep after being rudely awoken by said noise. the boy with messy brown hair which pointed in all sorts of different directions groaned softly against his pillows in dismay, knowing he would have to get up eventually. taehyung chose to ignore the all too familiar thumping of pebbles beating against his poorly abused window with a dignified sleepy frown.  
  
'suffocating myself with this pillow would be totally more appealing than getting my ass up for this dickwad.'   
  
thump.   
  
'oh wait, its 4-oh-fuck-me-clock.'   
  
thump. thump. thump.   
  
'no one else but me has to deal with this bullshit. tigers are solitary animals, i’ll turn myself into tony the tiger if i have to. ' he continued to shift. ‘what if i turn myself into a rock? they dont do shit. i wonder how many i can shove down his big fat--’   
  
suddenly, an exaggerated loud shattering sound filled the room shaking him free from his thoughts. taehyung immediately sprung up from his laid out position, eyes as wide as an owl at the sudden disturbance. a bigger than average stone laying surrounded by glass near his now broken window being pronounced the culprit as he made his way to the light switch beside his bed room door.   
  
"fucking idiot," he murmured angrily, putting on some sneakers quickly before manoeuvring his way around the shards of glass and towards the window. knowing all too well who stands at the bottom, the very culprit of his rude awakening, yet he still gives a hesitant and quiet call to the vast darkness of a 4am night, "who is-?"   
  
"thank fuck, finally! i'm freezing my ass out here tae! what took you so goddamn long, you twat?"

 

ah, yes. jimin. his beloved buttfuck of a brother.  
  
"well _excuse me_ for doing regular people do at night, you know, a thing called _sleep_?" he huffed, squinting his eyes accusingly with his hands on his hips looking directly at his brother. "instead of going out partying like a mad man when you're already stretching it for the both of us!"

 

“you won’t believe who was there! i heard it was the hottest club!” jimin said in a low, hushed voice yet loud enough to have his brother hear him, trying to prevent himself from making too much noise. “you can’t blame me, tae!”

 

“actually--” taehyung interjected as he started to walk away from the window and turning off the light, “i _can_.”

 

“help me up tae! you can yell at me all you want before mom and--”

 

suddenly a light flickered on directly underneath their bedroom in the living room causing jimin to quickly run and literally throw himself into a nearby shrub in attempt to hide himself from whom he presumed to be none other than his parents. his heart rate quickly began to skyrocket for his adoptive parents were nothing but the strictest on earth without a single drop of exaggeration present.

 

‘i’m so screwed if they find me again-- fuckin’ tae,’ he pouted, crouching down and curling into himself, wishing and hoping he won’t be caught.

 

you see, this wasn’t the first time jimin was in his present position. jimin, to put it simply, was a party freak. he loved being with people, being a people pleaser, and having as much attention as he could receive from whoever would happily supply it. a drug he would never get enough of.

 

the vivid red that came from the love he received was sufficient enough for his survival. he desired nothing else. he could life off the love and attention he received without any complaint.

 

often times, he could not help but blame the situation he was born into towards shaping the person he grew to become. being abandoned along with tae from a young age really enforced his desires for love, for glory, for attention, and as much of it as he could get his short hands on.

 

he didn’t need to know where he came from, or who bore him into the world. all he knew was that tae mattered and nothing else.

 

‘come on, come on… just go back to sleep already,’ he whined, shivering from the sudden gust of winds twirling through the blue night.

 

he sighed. thinking back to their current ‘parents’ and what they would do as another punishment. he knew they didn’t matter. they didn’t care about them anyways, their main desire were the benefit checks that came with housing the two teens. jimin knew how they worked around the incredibly flawed system for they benefit, ignoring their needs and using their powers for evil.

 

jimin and taehyung were often alone with one another as company. a few crumbs of food sufficient enough until the social worker came along, only to be fed continuous lies from their beloved, narcissistic foster parents. no bruises were ever shown, to tears were ever shed while the visitors were there, or else they would get a punishment beyond their dreams.

 

that is why jimin wanted to get out. as soon as possible.

 

to feel love, to feel a rush running through your veins while partying and dancing with men and women he will never meet again, will never recognise in the daylight, and feel a blanket of flaming bliss drape itself over himself in which no one else would ever truly understand was something worth living for, even if it meant causing trouble, a ruckus, and possible  punishment as a result. as long as he was surrounded by the crimson shades of passion and desire, he would never become tired of breaking the rules, even if he is presumed to be ‘too young’ or ‘too stupid’ to understand the future possibilities that might entail from partying too much.

 

he wanted the world, and he knew the world wanted him just as badly.

 

before he realized it, having gone adrift within his thoughts, dreaming of a better world, the light from the living room had flickered off.

 

he waited for a moment more, knowing they would be waiting for him if he went out too soon from past mistakes. like a cat, he slid through the night towards his room as the lights were flickered on by tae once again, soon popping his head from the broken window.

 

after a moment of staring at his idiotic brother, taehyung could not resist the urge of a budding soft, loving smile before throwing over a makeshift rope consisting of multiple bedsheets having been knotted together.

 

“hurry,” he mouthed.

 

jimin sprouted a bright smile, giggling. he gave the rope a light tug, glancing up at taehyung for confirmation before slowly making his climb towards their bedroom. as many times as he has climbed the side of his house, he would never get used to the feeling. the blue bricks underneath his feet reminding him of a prison where he will forever he chained to, except on his nights of freedom.

 

“be careful. watch your head.” taehyung lifted the window that his brother did not manage to shatter, thankfully.

 

as usual, taehyung had quickly cleaned up the mess his brother had made from the deceased window, ensuring he would be able to step inside the room without fear of cutting his feet.

 

jimins feet had finally landed inside of their bedroom causing the rush from the night to finally die down. his heart sinking a bit in his chest. his flushed cheeks suddenly becoming paler as he scanned the small, confined room before making eye contact with his brother.

 

“home sweet home,” he sighed.

 

taehyung frowned and groaned, ruffling his hair in frustration. “that’s all you cans say? at 4am jimin? you keep coming later and later.”

 

“and? it’s my life,” jimin argued, pouting. “i’ll do what i want with it.”

 

“don’t start with me. don’t try to act like some rebellious ass tumblr teen.” taehyung couldn’t help but feel disappointed in his brother. he loved him, he truly did, but he didn’t seem to care about much of anything.

 

“whatever. i just wanted to tell you about my night, but i guess mister goody-goody isn’t up for it.” jimin wasn’t ready for a scolding, and definitely not one from his younger brother. before taehyung could utter another word, jimin had already begun stripping himself free of his tight, clubbing clothes. he made his way towards his side of the room, flinging his red, striped dress shirt off somewhere onto the floor, plopping himself down onto his mattress with his black dress pants eventually joining the now abandoned shirt.

 

“it’s not that i don’t care,” taehyung started as he made his way towards his own bed across from jimin, “it’s just that-- you’re never here. i know you hate it here, and i do too, but we have to stay just a while longer.”

 

taehyung sighed, hugging his greyed blankets tightly to himself. “you’re never here anymore, and i’m stuck with them.”

 

jimin turned to face taehyung, a small frown now forming on his pretty, plump lips. “i’m sorry, i didn’t think of that--”

 

“you never do.”

 

“i’m apologizing, let me apologize…” they both sighed, taehyung now facing jimin.

 

“i love you taetae,” jimin whispered, staring at his beloved brother. his frown softening as he took in every curve on taehyung's face from the mole at the tip of his nose, to his doe, brown eyes, he understood he would never love someone as much as he loved his brother; a pure love that would never be replaced.

 

“i love you too, jimin,” taehyung smiled once more, extending out his hand from beneath his blanket. jimin soon lifting himself from his respective bed, grabbing his red laced blanket and scurrying over to taehyung, enveloping him in a tight hug, a warmth surrounding the two of them as they embraced. jimin buried his face within taehyung chest, holding him tightly as taehyung ran his delicate fingers through black locks of messy hair.

 

“i never know if you’re safe out there,” taehyung murmured, peppering kisses atop jimins head. “i want to make sure you’re alive and stay alive.”

 

“why don’t you come with me?” jimin looked up, eyes glowing in excitement, his already messy eye makeup having been smudged even more. taehyung, however, scoffed at the suggestion. “you know how i am... i get so awkward around people. plus, they always think i’m weird.” he pouted a bit. “what if someone tries to hit on me? no thanks.”

 

“everyone who meets and gets to know you loves you, baby.”

  
“no one's going to try and ‘get to know me’ in a club, they’re going to try and get in my pants!”

 

“and what’s wrong with that? meet a cute guy or girl, have some fun!” jimin snickered with a cheeky grin.

 

“pfft, not a chance.” he wrinkled his nose in disgust, sticking his tongue out at jimin like a child, jimin soon reciprocating.

 

“come on~” jimin whined, “at least once! with me? i’ll be by your side i promise, i won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 

“i’m pretty sure that’s my job, princess,” taehyung and jimin both laughed, jimin flailing around with joy. “i’ll think about it.”

 

“thats a yes!” jimin beamed, suddenly rolling to lay on top of taehyung in excitement, suffocating him as a result. “let’s go next weekend! i promise it’ll be amazing, oh my god, there’s so much we can do. we can go to this club and--”

 

“jimin!” taehyung’s cries were muffled by his brothers enthusiastic rambling, his breathing becoming shallower as he was smothered by his brothers weight, the blankets and pillows piling around his face making it even more difficult to take breaths.

 

“whoops. sorry, sorry.” he rolled off sheepishly, moving to lay beside him as taehyung caught his breath.

 

“i can’t wait, we’ll have so much fun. i promise you won’t regret it, tae,” he looked over at his brother who seemed to be a bit skeptical at first, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

“what were you rambling about again? some club?”

 

“oh yeah! the one i was going to tell you about,” he grinned as he waited for a moment, taehyung gave him another look before jimin proceeded.

 

“i met someone today,” he bit his lip, the usually pink lips suddenly becoming redder with the sudden pressure. “he was amazing, tae. i haven’t felt this great in a long time. i felt something though,” jimin sighed dreamily, closing his eyes as he sunk into the pillow behind him.

 

“oh really?” taehyung raised an eyebrow, edging his brother to continue. “who was he?”

 

jimin groaned in response, covering his eyes with his arm in an attempt to hide his face for a sudden blush began to creep onto his cheeks. “i didn’t get his name.”

 

“so… you’re hoping he’ll be there when we go?”

 

jimin paused, “i don’t know, but i hope so.” he couldn’t lie, maybe the stars would only align themselves once for a single moment as special as the one he experienced that night, however, he could dream of another moment the next time he went to that beautiful club, littered with an array of blushing cherry reds and golden coppers that flushed under the club lights.

 

“i won’t forget his face. he was so tall, too,” his brother let out a loud laugh.

 

“you always go for the tall guys.”

 

“i can’t help it, they’re _hot_.”

 

“whateeeever.”

 

“but seriously! i can’t wait to see him again." jimin rambled on like the excited teen that he was. "he was so fashionable too, he wore a lot of red and black, my favorite colors! it’s like he _knew_. and he had what i think are his initials tattooed on his hand.”

 

taehyung tilted his head curiously. “tattoos? what did it say?”

 

jimin thought for a moment. the memory of the night flashing before his eyes as he continued, “i think it was rm?”

 

his brother wondered the possible meaning behind the tattoo for a moment. a sudden fear hitting him like a freight train-- “just be careful," he began. "the gangs around here are growing, and if he was wearing specific colors, you oughta keep an eye out. tattoos are still illegal.”

 

“stop worrying so much," he whined like a child, "i bet he just used them for an aesthetic!” jimin rolled to his side before his brother could reply thus blocking him out, as usual. his back faced taehyung as he began to adjust himself in an attempt to fall asleep.

 

“fine, fine. we can talk more about it tomorrow. let’s sleep before we end up missing school.” taehyung huddled closer to jimin in order to keep warm, cuddling up to his back as he slowly began to relax.

 

“goodnight tae, i love you.” he yawned.

 

“goodnight jimin. i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be coming out slower :/ this chapter was already typed up so pls bare with me and my crappy updates.
> 
> this is non beta'd and im an amateur so any constructive criticism is appreciated


	3. a new day, a new war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something is coming and yoongi knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also very rushed lol
> 
> this is more on the violent side with depictions of violence, so if you're not fully alright with that please skip the * signs.
> 
> ladies' code makes cameo!!

when you are a child, you are often deemed strong by the actions you choose to act upon. a regular person might be deemed strong by withstanding a difficult situation, finding a way around it, or more literally, by being physically capable of doing what others cannot. however, in the Min household, you are automatically deemed ‘strong,’ with a large expectation that you are to follow a plan-- a plan created and profoundly prepared far before your creation -- in order to prove to the world the level of your powers. to fight for their own like their elders before them, against those who see them as lower, who treat them like they were lesser in beauty, in grace and in rights.   
_“why do i have to fight?” a soft, fresh voice questioned. a hint of curiosity and childlike ambition hidden beneath such a sensible question._

_ “because there is no other choice,” a booming voice sternly answered. _

_ “how do we know they want to hurt us, too?” _

_ “ anyone who isn’t one of them needs to die, just like any one of them that isn’t like us needs to die.” _

_ “i don’t understand,” the young man frowned. _

_ “you’ll understand when you hold the crown.” _

the Min bloodline is like no other in south korea for they must uphold their family name, never letting it drag across the mud, or allowing anyone to use that name in vain without a deadly outcome. when the Min blood runs through your veins there are no exceptions. you are born to lead, control and bring fear, as well as forcing respect onto others like a god. 

the name Min could be either a blessing; a friend, or a curse; a death sentence.

_ “why can’t i wear blue? it’s a color for boys!” _

_ “if you wear blue, you’re one of them,” the deep voice answered once more. _

_ “why can’t i be one of them? i don’t think they’re that bad…” he received a slap to the face, not once, but twice, silencing him for a moment before a quivering cry escaped his lips. _

_ “shut your fuckin’ mouth boy,” the voice was filled with anger, poison being spewed with each word, “go join them and see how gladly they would accept you. wait. they wouldn’t. they’d see the red in your veins and kill you in an instant..” they growled. “blue is bad. blue is pain. blue is murder. never dare to disobey the red.” _

_ “i’m sorry,” he sniffled, “i promise to love red.” _

_ “red is life, boy. red will keep you alive.” _

there is nothing more important than power in a city like seoul, and in order to attain that power, one must be strong. they must claim their desired territory to demonstrate what they have done and are capable of doing; never fearing the sight of blood and guts creating rabid designs and patterns on their dirtied hands, or the thought of getting prosecuted. but definitely not getting caught, oh no, they never get caught. for getting caught is the ultimate announcement to everyone in the land of your weakness, no one would not hear that news; the Min’s want the glory of being seen with the power they hold but letting themselves be caught is a sign of fragility.   
  


they must let their Empire grow and must reign over the land of the morning calm, as often called by those who do not know what lies underneath the surface of korea.   
  


Min yoongi, the heir, cruised along the freshly paved roads in his new matte black rider, turning heads down the streets he was fondly familiarized with. he gazed at the sad, crimson buildings, the remains of a once powerful and bright blue town that fell to their power without a fighting chance. it saddened him for a moment, just a moment, for he had better affairs to attend to.

‘red suits them better,’ his lips curved upwards at the thought of the city falling into the palm of his hand. he single handed controlled this city, it was all in his glory.

not everyone was going to survive in this glowing, hustling world. he had to fend for himself so he turned his head and held it high. 

 

weakness was for the dead, and he did not see death anywhere beside him.   
  


he drove down the familiar street before coming down to a halt. to the unsuspecting eyes of everyday civilians, the building would appear to be nothing of special value. shrouded with a blanket of browns and chestnut covered bricks, towering only two floors above the ground, it was more than what meets the eyes.

underneath such a simple building laid the headquarters of every member of the Empire; the home of none other than Min yoongi himself.

yoongi exited his car and made his way into the mighty building. ‘back to business,’ he thought to himself as he took off his torn, black coat, something commonly known amongst the members as the spacesuit because of its otherworldly properties… actually, it was rather well known for being extremely warm and similarly shaped like a space suit, hence its name, because of its large, poofy size. 

yoongi always loved and cherished his coat, since it had belonged to his recently deceased uncle. yoongi may be a little heartless, cold, and withdrawn, but he loved his family, even if they were cruel to him.

nonetheless, he took in his familiar surroundings. images littering the walls of his family-- the Emperors before him-- as well as the young ones he’s taken under his wing, like his most recent project; namjoon kim.

‘a loyal dog,’ he chuckled.

he didn’t hate namjoon, but he needed to prove himself, for you cannot allow your life to be in the hands of someone who might easily drop it.

namjoon would be tested way beyond his limits.

‘now is not the time to think such thoughts,’ yoongi moved along towards a door aligned alongside the kitchen, a sudden series of cries beaconing for his attention. the mysterious sobs and sniffles appearing to arise from the depths of the lower floor; the basement where most of their meetings are held.

he made his way down the creaky, discolored stairs, the cries becoming louder and more apparent as he soon faced with none other than members of the Empire. 

namjoon appeared to be consoling three young women at the center of the grand room, one of which happened to be the source of the piercing sobs that jumped from the walls surrounding them. 

“what business do you have here, girls?” he questioned, immediately gathering the attention of namjoon.

yoongi knew exactly who they were, of course. they were none other than three higher ranking Empresses; ashley choi, sojung lee, and, the youngest and most sincere, joomi kim-- known as zuny for short. yoongi soon came to understand that zuny was the source of the excruciating cries, sobs escaping from her rosy colored lips while tears stained her pink flushed cheeks.

he froze for a moment. the girls usually traveled in groups, it was practically law, in order to keep the Empresses protected at all costs. most of the members were best friends after all. however, he only recognized three faces, two familiar faces belonging to risae kwon and eunbi go being nowhere in sight.

this brought up questions he hesitated a moment to ask, looking at zuny’s current state, he frowned: “where are your sisters?”

zuny was incoherent, flailing her arms and body around as the two other girls attempted to restrain her, caressing her hair and whispering sweet words into her ear. however, zuny heard nothing, for she was in her own world with reds and blues swiveling through the air in front of her, embracing her suffocatingly as she saw her own breath escaping her lungs and disappearing into nothing. her chest palpated as her caged heart beat against her ribs in attempt to burst out of its prison, the pain boasting with anger, sadness, and misery.

the screaming flooded his ears. scream after scream filled with nothing but agony, an intense pain leaking through her heart and filling her entire body with a raw, bleak feeling she had never experienced before.

“i ask again…” he paused as she shook her head violently, tearing herself away from her friends before throwing her entire body onto the cold, tiled floor. “what business do you have here, girls? tell me what happened. now.”

“we are extremely sorry, sir,” ashley, the oldest and most level headed quickly replied, bowing her head profoundly, kneeling in front of the Emperor, “our sisters… there--there’s been an accident, sir.” she bit her quivering lip, her eyes casted downwards and tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks, eyes puffy from what he assumed to be from previous cries.

“we don’t know what happened!” sojung interjected, a series of sobs soon following, her breathing hitching. “we were right there, right there with them. i was right there-- i was--” she coughed, droplets of blood streaming from her lips.

*sojung cried aloud, holding her chest tightly as she curled into herself on the floor. ashley, concerned, reached over and unfolded sojung’s arms from around herself, revealing a large bullet hole entrance near her shoulder with blood leaking through her shirt, blood gushing and sojung groaning in pain at every movement; there was no exit hole in sight.

“go call a medic-- call our doctors,” yoongi quickly looked to namjoon, giving him a command. “right now. don’t delay, she could die any moment now.”

“right away, sir.”

yoongi reached for a cloth dangling from his back pocket, kneeling in front of sojung and brushing away the droplets of blood on her chin. “you can’t speak right now. namjoon will get you some help.”

he quickly stood up and made his way towards ashley, “you, however, seem to be the most functional. i need you to follow me. now.”

“yes, sir.” she quickly stood up, following the Emperor as he made his way up to the main floor and into his private study.

“i need you to tell me exactly what happened with all of the girls. every single detail. we need to find out who targeted you and why,” yoongi had stated as his sat down in a chair behind his mighty oak desk, looking attentively towards ashley. 

ashley was silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts together, “we were going to myeongdong so we got a ride from--from risae. she wanted to go the most…” her voice trailed off, thinking about her friends and their current state. “risae was driving, eunbi was in the passenger seat, sojung was right behind risae and zuny was in between us.”

“we were cruising-- all of us --listening to some music and singing… and just being happy. it was so loud i could barely hear ourselves, i could barely process a thought. it’s almost as if it were a crime, because next thing we know-- we’re swerving.” ashley took a deep breathe.

*“eunbi was screaming bloody murder, i couldn’t see what risae was doing because zuny jumped on top of me because--because she saw everything. that’s why she’s like this. she saw those bastards put bullets through risae and eunbi’s head, putting another one into sojung’s fuckin’ shoulder. but i didn’t see shit, zuny covered me, but i heard everything.” her tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks, tainted tears of sorrow came flooding the room as she clenched her eyes shut.

“i heard my friend’s die right in front of me… i heard the car crash into the tree and i didn’t know what to do other than call namjoon, because i was so scared, sir.” her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to breathe i shallow breaths.

“i didn’t see their faces… and i don’t think zuny did either, all i remember… is blue.”

yoongi’s eyes narrowed at the sudden realization. 

“blue you say?” he raised his eyebrow.

“yes sir, it’s all a blur, but i saw blue. blue and red, sir. their blood was everywhere the moment i got zuny, sojung and myself out of the car. the others were trapped there." she let out another chocked sob. "i... couldn't save my sisters."

he thought for a moment. after his last mission with namjoon, he was fully assured that the god’s knights would never interfere with the Empire’s business ever again, however, they seemed to want revenge.

they striked the the group of Empresses fully knowing what their actions may lead to. they struck yoongi's Empresses knowing who they belonged to. they wanted his attention, and they now had it fully to themselves. yoongi was not going to let this slide.

the Empire would never lose their own for something as unworthy as the knights.

yoongi abruptly stood up, walking past ashley, leaving her to sob in silence in his office.

he took out his phone from his pocket, dialing a set of numbers before making a call.

“hello?” a silly sounding voice boomed from the other end of the line.

“it’s yoongi.” yoongi deadpanned, obviously familiar with the man.

“o-oh! hello, yoongs. how can i help you today?”

“we need to make some new recruits.”

“but--but didn’t we just recrui--” the person on the other line questioned hesitantly.

“i don’t care, hoseok.” yoongi interjected harshly. 

“there’s a war coming. 

i want to be prepared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's roughly 12am right now so i am half dead lol i shall read this over eventually but for now, enjoy!


	4. a future blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get ready for an exciting trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update the chapter once it reached 200 hits! thank you everyone! i feel so pleased to know people actually read it.
> 
> this chapter is rather short and mostly filler, but i do hope you enjoy it.

“i’m so excited!” jimin exclaimed as he smudged black coal over his eyelids. he was dressed in a black chiffon shirt with a large u-shaped dip revealing most of his bare, sun kissed flesh for the world to see. he adorned his shirt along with a sharp blue velvet blazer littered with strips of black all across it. his favorite part of his stylish attire was none other than a dark crimson and black choker that clung to his neck, emphasizing his delicate features, the curves that slide down his waist to his hips, just waiting and wanting to be touched.

he knew he had to dress his best in effort to impress any possible suitors. for tonight was the night jimin and taehyung were going to go explore the magnificent world shrouded in night, where only the cunning come out to enjoy the dark. jimin was rather hopeful in the event that his eye candy from his previous adventure would be present.

“i wish i could say the same thing,” taehyung mumbled as he searched through his wardrobe for something jimin might deem ‘sexy’ enough for his first visit at this new club he utterly adored.

“come on.” jimin pouted, dabbing shiny gloss over his plump lips. “you haven’t even tried it, you can’t hate it already.”

“oh, but i can.” taehyung scoffed, sticking out his tongue childishly with jimin soon reciprocating. 

“we’ll be dancing so much,” he sighed dreamily. “the music is going to be popping and we’ll have an amazing time,” jimin beamed at the thought of the lights drowning them in a blanket of bliss. red wines in shimmering glasses, golden embers drifting throughout the club as people swayed in seductive dazes. it made his heart beat excitedly, its rhythm slowly beginning to increase.

taehyung chuckled, he loved his brother but he was a next level party animal. jimin looked over at his beloved brother as he began to dress himself in his best clothing, feeling his smile falter for a moment. he genuinely wanted to spend as much time with his brother as he could, but they were two different people with different tastes and desires. he didn’t want to force him into doing something he was not comfortable with. 

“i promise you’ll have fun,” he suddenly broke the silence they shared in attempt to butter up his brother with a new idea. “but... if you don’t then-- then i’ll owe you a favor.”

“like what?” taehyung asked as he shuffled his black dress pants on, dusting off any stray fuzzballs.

“i will do anything you want without a single complaint, and i mean  _ anything _ ,” jimins lips curled upwards like a cat, a mischievous glint in his eye. his proposition immediately gained taehyung’s attention, causing him to turn around to face jimin with his red dotted, black silk shirt dangling off his arms in surprise. he hurriedly shuffled the delicate top over his head and grazed it upon his shoulders.

“anything, anything?” taehyung edged towards his brother, his clothing embracing his body tightly. button after button left undone revealing his slight caramel chest.

“anything.  _ anything _ .” jimin pressed on, his devilish smirk still present.

taehyung contemplated his decision for a moment as he admired his brothers adorable face. he pursed his lips before making a loud popping noise. “fine,” he agreed, “i’ll try to not be a party pooper,” jimin squealed in excitement before taehyung suddenly announced once more,” _ but _ if i feel like something’s wrong or something’s bothering me, i’m out.”

jimin's eyes shot open in an instant, “of course! i want you to have fun, not be  _ traumatized _ .”

they both laughed. taehyung was always willing to try something at least once. as a result. the idea of breaking every rule he had set up for himself wasn’t too unexciting. he was basically jimin's personal babysitter, so a little fun every now and then would be well deserved in his opinion.

plus, he was having a dry spell so he was totally up for getting some ass.

after their brief little chat, taehyung soon went to do his makeup consisting of brown smudged eyeshadow atop his lids and popping a bit of rosy pink lip gloss on his lips. finishing his work of art, he strolled back over to present himself to his brother.

“is this good enough?” he lifted a brow, waiting his brothers approval.

a sweet giggle escaped jimins lips, “everything looks delicious on you, babe.” he winked, sticking out the tip of his tongue. “i could just eat you up.”

“what a gentleman.” taehyung teased, running towards his brother and crashing into him causing the two to fall onto jimins bed. he placed a soft kiss on jimins head, running his thin fingers through jimins well done hair causing him to groan exaggeratedly.

“hey! don’t destroy the art.”

“art? in what country?” jimin quickly pushed his brother away from him, pouting.

“what’s this place even called?” taehyung quickly asked as he stood up, dusting his pants once again.

“oh--” jimin tilted his head in thought. “i forgot to mention that, didn’t i?” he giggled once more, his airy little sound causing taehyung to smile, hitting directly at his heart.

“as usual, space commander.”

“hush. it’s this place called the hideout.” jimin scrunched up his nose like a bunny rabbit in attempt to appear cute.

“sounds kinda dingy, don’t ya think?”

“nah,” he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to save it,  “it’s actually really nice on the inside. it’s all so new and totally my aesthetic. there’s a whole bunch of art, too. like the really old kind of art from the renaissance and stuff.”

“wow, party boy used a big word.”

“shut up. i know good shit when i see it, okay?”

“we’ll just have to see if it lives up to  _ my  _ standards,” taehyung winked, running back over to his brother and further fluffing up jimin's precious hair, surprising jimin for a moment before he began to throw pillows at him.

the boys were filled with unruly excitement and energy, with laughs and squeals filling the air in their room. their blankets and sheets made its way onto the old, wooden floors as they rolled around in each others arms, spreading kisses on one another's faces. taehyung had his arms tightly around jimin, hanging onto him for dear life as jimin squealed with joy, his arms in the air as they freely swayed; careless and unbothered by what was around them, there were giggles pouring from his lips as he breathily said his brothers name repeatedly, almost like a song: “tae! oh god, i love you taehyung!”

the night had yet to blossom its sparkling red petals.

once they were both finished getting dressed and prettied up once more after their little playfight, they soon made their way down their window with their makeshift rope, made entirely from their red and white bedsheets.

“tae, hold my hand please!”jimin whispered as he climbed down the side of their home, desperately looking down at taehyung who was already safely planted on the ground.

taehyung shook his head with a chuckle. such a jimin thing to do.

“your saviour is on his way, young prince,” he teased, lifting up his arm to steadily lead jimin down until he was safely on the ground. his small, childlike feet gracefully stepping on the grass-- like a ballerina making a perfect landing in their concert routine.

jimins face glowed contently. “where would i be without you?”

“in a ditch probably.” jimin snorted.

“oh, really? you think that lowly of me?”

“you have to admit-- i’m basically your conscious-- no! im the official impulse control, because you don’t seem to fucking have one in you.”

“i mean-- you’re not exactly wrong there.”

they laughed, finally taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. the air they had desperately missed after being trapped within their house for anything other than school. it was almost orgasmic; breath after breath they felt their adrenaline explode from within their caged excitement. 

slowly but surely they had escaped from their prison-like reality. jimin and taehyung giggled and playfully pushed one another like primary school children, desperately dashing towards a main road in order to call a dashing red cab. 

“taxi! yes-- we’d like to go to the hideout, please.” jimin immediately told the older man that was their driver the moment their bums touched the seat.

“of course, anything for such cute youngins like yourselves. any reason in particular why you chose that club?”

“we feel as if tonight is meant for trying something new, dontcha think mister?” taehyung asked in a flirtatious tone, looking at jimin with a sly grin.

“ah, you have a point there,” the man nodded as they began their trip, “there is something in the air tonight.”

the boys gazed into each other's eyes for the rest of the trip, excitement booming between them in beautiful crimson fireworks as they held one another's hands tightly. they would be together until fate itself had to sever their bond.

together the boys ran from their worries, they ran from their home, they ran from all the problems that ever seemed to exist from their lives. for a single night, the brothers would soar together; arm in arm, hand in hand, towards a beautiful land flushing in a lovely rosy embrace. in that moment no one loved them more than they loved each other. yet their futures were about to be turned upside down.

it was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will come back to add notes later on! i have class soon, so i hope you enjoy! once again, i am an amateur so if you see any grammatical mistakes, etc., please let me know! i'll be going back every now and then to do some minor editing so it'll be easier to read.
> 
> the next update might come once the story reaches roughly 220 hits? hopefully! i dont want to set too high expectations lol


	5. it's inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashley mourns her loss. she and namjoon take interest in two young lads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to three songs in particular while writing this chapter.
> 
> first: suicideboys ; my flaws burn through my skin like demonic flames from hell during the beginning of the chapter and while ashley is talking to yoongi.
> 
> second: vic mensa ; heaven on earth while ashley is thinking of the girls.
> 
> third: Vitalic - Trahison while ashley talks to namjoon and they witness the boys dancing.

ashley could do nothing but stare blankly at the black wall that was in front of her. she watched it as it was littered with various vibrant colors. from reds to greens, oranges to purples, the neon lights coming from a spinning projector darted rapidly across the wall before her eyes could adjust. they were all slowly morphing together, blurring from her vision as she slowly began to drift away. her attention fluctuating from the wall to the bodies that filled the club she had reluctantly entered.

the Emperor did not believe it would be reasonably safe to leave her unattended after the accident she and her sisters had experienced exactly a week ago. the Emperor knew they were targeted for a reason, after all. their attackers knew ashley was not a soft girl. she could carry her own weight, often fighting better than most male members, instilling fear among those who dared cross her family. she was considered to be the highest ranking Empress in her generation, but she was in a delicate position. the gk’s had already attacked once, but knowing she was currently out of her zone, she would be a perfect target. yoongi knew he had to protect her.

* * *

 

 _“you must rest.”_ he had told her. it was not a suggestion, nor was he willing to debate. the Emperor’s word was final.

he had ruled it appropriate for her to maintain a subtle position in the Empires nearby nightclub; the hideout. yoongi wanted her to relax, to have some fun and possibly distract herself with the endless masses of people who visited their club every night.

“do not try anything without direct orders from me.” yoongi sat behind his large, oak desk, his fingers interlaced as he gave ashley a new mission. “i am placing you in the club for your own protection, ashley.” he said sternly, rising from seat and moving to face her. he cupped her cheek and brushed stray tears away from her face before he spoke in a hushed, soothing voice. “the knight’s will not dare step a foot inside the hideout. it’s crawling with our members, so you’ll be safe,” he retracted his hand and sighed, taking a moment to think about the appropriate wording before continuing.  

“the Empire needs you here.” he paused, glancing at her sullen face for a moment. he had seen death all throughout his life, but yoongi was never great with words, nor with consoling his members. for sympathy was the characteristic he never mastered. he thought long and hard with ashley quivering before him, her heart further sinking into the pit in her chest. he mourned for his family, for the people that trusted him with all their might, but he could never truly explain himself to them. he was a stone; rigid and hard inside and out. but he understood the importance he held to ashley, as well as the other girls and other members that reigned in his Empire. he sighed, lowering himself to her eye level as he spoke, “ you must live for those who did not. this life on the streets is hard, and, by god, its going to get harder as you rank higher, for you will constantly be targeted, but that is the life we live.”

her breath hitched in her throat. nonetheless, he continued, “living on the streets is not a fairy tale. our brother’s and sisters may not rule with us, but we will rule for them. to kill for them--  it’s the only way we can survive --their name’s will not be lost.”

ashley could not resist the urge to whimper, biting her lip in attempt to hush her dejected cries.

“Emperor…sir, please, allow me to do something,” she begged, looking up to face the Emperor.

yoongi paused, debating whether or not to hear her plea, before finally nodding his head signaling for her to continue.

“please, let me find them.” he furrowed his brows in confusion as she continued, “ i need solace, we all do! i just-- i know i can face them, you know i'm strong--”

“i know an intelligent Empress like yourself would never contemplate nor attempt anything absurd,” yoongi scowled, returning to his seat. “you will follow my orders, and there will not be foolish talk coming from you. you are free to go.”

with that, he waved his hand and she was dismissed from the Emperor's office. after their meeting, she had been lead back to her temporary housing. an apartment located in one of the many secured sections of seoul the Emperor held for his people, where members would be constantly patrolling the streets.

he had assigned her a new living quarters, for she could no longer step foot inside the apartment she shared with her sisters. the image of their beautiful home allowing memories flood into her weary mind causing her great grief in the process. she had to keep her distance in order to keep herself sane.

once she promptly readied herself in her best attire, she was escorted out by a lower ranking member to her mission. the Emperor's word was best, after all. going against his word was a death sentence. 

* * *

 

ever since the accident she felt like a defenseless child; constantly being watched by someone that was lower than her. ‘what a disgrace.,’ she thought to herself. she was broken but she could defend herself. she wanted to go out and find those who hurt her family. she had already discovered who the culprits were; the god’s knights. everyone was furious, astonished at the news when they all believed their previous war with them had ended. however, that was not the case. they wanted more bloodshed, they craved it. their motive was not surprising since they always hated the Empire. the knights wanted to see it fall, wanted the glory all to themselves. she only wished she had seen it sooner. she wished they had known the gk’s would come back for more; for her sisters.

the only desire left in her being was the craving to kill and see their blue blood spill from their worthless corpses. she wanted to go out into the world and find those who had taken her sisters from her and personally wronged her. giving them no mercy as they had done to her loved ones.

the image of zuny and sojung flashed before her eyes. she had only two living sisters left in the world. it should have felt like enough, but she could never forgive them for what they had done. the wounds would heal but the scars would be permanent.

_“ashley, you look so cute!”_

eunbi would cry out to ashley.

_“hey, hey. pay attention to meee.”_

risae would pout whenever she craved attention.

‘i’m sorry… my babies, i’m so sorry.’ her thoughts were swarmed by images of her sisters. their faces vibrant and glowing as they were surrounded by nothing but golden shadows. their sweet, loveable smiles unable to hide the pain and sadness evident in their eyes.

zuny and sojung were safe. sojung had had far worse injuries than originally believed, having had another bullet at the center of her stomach along with the bullet in her shoulder. yet she lived, needing immense amount of care, but she was alive. meanwhile zuny… was in her own world. the sight of her sisters leaving the world forever etched into her memories, unable to stop the event from unfolding. zuny was but a body stuck on earth, her lively soul having gone with their sisters.

before she could further dream about her angels, a voice called out to her:

“hey ash,” the deep voice boomed, coming from none other than a fellow Emperor. “Emperor Min told me to check up on ya’.” she was greeted by a young man with a soft, yet sincere smile wearing a simple red, satin shirt, black slacks, and a black blazer.

namjoon had suddenly appeared in front of her while she had drifted off into her thoughts. he watched her demeanor begin to change from afar, slowly edging himself closer in attempt to check on her before unintentionally flushing her back to reality.

“o-oh… i didn’t see you there. sorry.”

“hah, don’t worry about it. i didn’t mean to scare you--”

“you didn’t scare me.” she interjected harshly, a frown set on her face. “i was _surprised_ , nam. ‘tis all. you wouldn’t scare a fly.” ashley furrowed her brows together, giving a scoff as she began to tease. “don’t start thinking you’re suddenly a hotshot after our Emperor chose you to be his new sidekick.”

“hey,” namjoon squinted at her, giving in to her teasing and feigning being hurt by her words. “come on. don’t go there, ash. i just wanted to be nice and check up on you.”

ashley could not help but laugh at the obviously offended look on his face. his nose was scrunched up, mouth slightly open and offly ridiculous to her.

“i’m playing you, nam. i’m fine-- honestly. now go back to where you came from. i don’t need no babysitter, ‘specially from a kid like you.”

“actually,” he interjected matter of factly. “if you were in fact alright, you would have noticed me standing in front of you for the past 10 minutes, but you didn’t.” he crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side and giving a cheeky, dimpled grin. “ a sane Empress would have had her surroundings in check.”

“fuck off.” ashley stuck out her tongue, flipping namjoon the bird.

“i love how you treat me. honestly. it makes me all bubbly inside.”

“i could treat you even better, if you’d like.” namjoon gave a boastful laugh at her daring response.

he never talked to ashley much, but everyone knew of her great strength and personality. she was a fighter filled with confidence and fire, and a great friend to the Emperor himself. if Emperor Min wasn’t the current person in power, he knew for a fact that ashley would be the next best bet.

“like i said,” he continued, “i don’t want to pry, i just wanted to check up on you; see how you’re doing. i haven’t spoken to you since--” he paused, carefully examining the air for a moment, as if in wild terrain ready to approach an unstable animal, before ashley continued for him.

“... since the accident. i know, i know. like i said nam, i’m fine. stop getting your panties in a twist.”

“i’m sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “just orders, y’know? it was some crazy shit you went through, it’s fine if you’re not fine.”

“i’ll make it through. seen worse.”

“it’s not the same when its someone you love, ash.”

she sighed, her gaze slowly shifted from namjoon towards the dance floor. she saw bodies swaying against others, their sweat glinting as the vivid red lights sweeped over them. their worlds completely oblivious to what laid in the underworld; the world that ashley, namjoon and so many others were destined to live.

she couldn’t help but hate them. they were all corrupted humans without a care in the world. uncaring for anyone but themselves. distracted with their bodies and their own desires as they grinded against strangers who were exact copies of themselves. they were just empty bodies without faces.

ashley scowled. no one would ever be as beautiful as her sisters, as her brothers and as her Emperor who fought and spilled their blood for their beliefs.

she thought the people who covered the dance floor were all too weak and unworthy until, for a fraction of a second, her eyes settled upon a brown haired male who appeared to be rather bored. the male was standing aside the dance floor with a plain drink at hand, what ashley presumed to be water, as another dark haired male danced beside him. said male was slightly smaller in height and appeared to be failing miserably in his attempt to persuade the other into dancing alongside him. however, he pulled the serious man towards the dance floor anyways without a second thought.

ashley chuckled. for she knew she would do something similar to one of her sisters. zuny, risae and eunbi would probably dance in the middle of the dance floor all night long, meanwhile sojung and her would watch them from afar.

namjoon soon followed ashley gaze, suddenly curious as to what had garnered her attention.

“nice taste you have there,” namjoon mentioned the boys, causing ashley to look back at him once more. “go get ‘em tiger.”

ashley gave a hearty laugh in response. “you forget that i play for the other team, nammie boy,” ashley winked causing namjoon to blush. “but they’re both pretty fine. why don’t we go introduce ourselves? properly?”

namjoon hesitated for a moment. “see the small one dancing?” he mentioned, causing ashley to turn her head once more, watching the smaller man dancing in sync with the music before looking back to namjoon. “i think i hit on him a few nights ago. he might think i’m a playboy by now. shit, i don't even remember his name.”

she smirked. “and? that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little bit of fun. come on, or are you too shy?”

“pfft, me? shy? never.”

“hm, i find that hard to believe.”

“fine then. i’ll prove it to you,” namjoon paused, looking at the young man who wore a striking blue blazer, licking his lips as he watched how he swayed his hips to the beat of the electronic music that filled the entire club. the bass boomed, echoing throughout their bodies. “by the end of the night, i promise you i’ll get that blazer off him. if not, then you may have your way with me.”

“is that a bet, mister rm?” ashley teased, continuing to eye the brown haired man that stood awkwardly like a newborn deer next to the dancing man.

“only the finest, my dearest Empress.” namjoon stuck out his large, rough hand. ashley examined it for a moment taking in every cut on his knuckle and curve on his palm before giving it a hardy shake.

“we have ourselves a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> university is hard. i've always loved writing, but recently my writings have been judged rather harshly... so it can be somewhat disheartening and makes me reconsider my desire to continue writing. i don't want to seem too melodramatic or anything, but it kind of hurts my heart haha.
> 
> i'll do my best to improve though.
> 
> again, thank you for your interest in my story. i was very surprised by the number of hits i've received, so thank you all so much. if there is anything in particular you readers may like/dislike, please let me know. comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> pleasant reading my dears!


	6. it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up the ages: Jimin is 17, Taehyung is 16. Namjoon is 18. Ashley is 21.  
> Might add the Underage tag if it becomes relevant soon enough.

jimin had managed to persuade the bouncer into allowing them to enter the hideout after much persuasion and promises of future dates.

“i still can’t believe he let us in,” taehyung commented, booming hip hop music playing in the background.

“you’re welcome,” jimin grinned, showing off his beautiful pearly white teeth.

although they were dressed to impress, they were still obviously underage, so it was a bit of a hassle in entering the club. not only were they shorter for those their age, their faces still revealed their innocence. jimins cheeks were still full of life with sweet tints of pink and were squishy like marshmallows. meanwhile, taehyung still had a glint of curiosity in his large, doe eyes that shifted curiously in attempt to take in his complete surroundings.

“though i don’t want to imagine how many times you’ve had to do that.”

“i’m pretty sure you’d be better off without that information,” jimin winked.

taehyung witnessed a change in his brothers demeanour the moment he spoke to the bouncer: jimin rolled his neck from one side to another, shifting his shoulders as if riding them of an invisible weight. jimin’s posture suddenly straightened, making himself appear bigger. a sudden wift of air breezing by, sending a shiver down taehyung's back.

the jimin that flirted so easily with a man twice their age was someone taehyung had never met. taehyung was slightly disturbed.

“but now we’re here! come on,” jimin interlaced their hands as he lead him towards the nearby bar. “let’s get someone sneak us some drinks.”

taehyung immediately took into account the large amount of people in the club. jimin was right to say it was a beautiful club. the building looked so small from the outside, however, it appeared to be twice it’s size on the inside.

“i was wrong about this place,” taehyung started eyeing the lovely pieces of art adorning the walls, taking a quick sip his drink of choice; water. “it’s really… nice.”

“i told you so,” jimin stuck out the tip of his pink tongue before sipping at his red drink a stranger had purchased for him.

“listen,” taehyung began, “i’ve never been to a  _ real  _ club before, so the only one’s i’ve actually seen are from some cheesy  _ rom-com movies _ . they all look like shit. you can’t really blame me.”

“i have great taste.”

jimin laughed. he looked so sinful in his revealing shirt, yet his laughter sounded oh so sweet to taehyungs ear. “i’m just glad we’re here! see, it’s such a cool place. i knew you’d love it. just wait, it’ll get better! the night has just begun.”

jimin threw away the little straw from his drink and took a massive chug, leaving the empty glass at the bar. “let’s go dance.”

taehyung would be in for a wild ride.

the moment they stepped foot onto the dance floor, the whole world seemed to freeze. everyone turned to look at them, leaving taehyung a bit self conscious. strangers roamed his body from head to toe, taking in every nook and cranny on his body, making him feel exposed; naked.

jimin, on the other hand, basked in the glory. he was getting the attention he had craved.

“dance with me,” he cooed, his hips beginning to sway with every beat. he draped his arms around taehyungs neck, pressing their forehead against each other.

“uhh,” taehyung hesitated, the strangers continuing to stare at them for a moment before they all soon began dancing themselves. “can you, uh, teach me a bit?”  
“ah, my baby deer. you have a lot to learn,” jimin pressed a kiss atop his nose. he moved a hand, laying it atop taehyung’s hip as he positioned his leg between taehyung’s. with hispalm, jimin slowly began to move taehyung’s hip from side to side. “it’s easy, plus, no one’s going to judge you. you don’t have to worry. people dance horribly.”

“but everyone’s practically watching us,” taehyung pouted. he tried riding the rhythm yet he felt the occasional stare, as if they were a part of a zoo.

“oh, honey,” jimin murmured, “they just think you’re pretty. trust me. they’d swoop you up if they could, but i promise i won’t let them.” he gave taehyung another kiss this time atop his cheek. “you’re all mine.”

with every touch taehyung felt slightly more at ease. taehyung closed his eyes for a moment, letting go of a heavy sigh that was accumulated within the pit of his chest.

“you trust me right?”

“okay, okay. i’m okay.” he pursed his lips, his eyes still closed as he moved his hips alongside jimin’s. he left his body float, his worries seemingly slipping from his mind. he began to allow himself to be draped by the blissful crimson love that jimin had always spoken of. 

“does it feel good?” jimin’s soft voice whispered against his ear, causing a shiver to slip down his spine.

“uh-huh.”

he could not muster any words. there was a heat slowly filling a pit in his stomach as jimin tilted his head back with a smile, exposing his tanned neck alongside his black choker. how beautiful his brother looked. he finally felt… relaxed.

“‘is nice.” taehyung smiled groggily, intoxicated from their movements. “i have everything that matters in the world right here.”

jimin’s eyes became crescents as he smiled his love laced smile. before he could say another word, however, a man covered in black and red from head to toe slipped himself behind jimin. he snaked his arms around jimin’s waist, pulling jimin against his chest and away from taehyung. he had captured him and taken him right before his own eyes.

“w-wai--,” before taehyung could argue a woman stepped behind him, draping her arms around his shoulder and covering his eyes. he had gone blind, enveloped in complete darkness.

“peek-a-boo.” the hands had retracted revealing a woman standing in front of him. 

no, not just any woman had presented herself to him; a practical goddess emerged before his eyes. 

taehyung lost his train of thought as he stared directly into her piercing brown cat eyes that bore into him. shyly, he blinked in realization that she was staring. he shyly trailed his eyes downward. he saw that she was fitted into a tight, red lace dress that reached her midtigh.

“i liked how you were dancing,” she suddenly spoke, a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. “you won’t mind if we join in, do ya?” she smiled, leaning in to rest an arm on his shoulder, pulling away a strand of hair from his face, revealing rows of perfectly straight teeth. taehyung, however, felt as if there was something other than kindness behind her smile.

“it-it’s my first time here, so i’d rather be with my brother,” he paused, “please.”

“oh!” the woman interjected with a light giggle. “you’re a cutie, aren’t you. well, you see, my friend here really liked your brother, so can’t we just give them a little dance together? hm? that doesn’t sound too bad does it?”

taehyung pursed his lips. the woman had let her fingers trail up his neck, beginning to lightly caress his hair.

“he won’t hurt him, i promise. you can trust me.”

trust. jimin had mentioned trust many times that night.

taehyung trusted jimin, jimin trusted him. he knew he had to get jimin that moment and  _ fast _ .

“i can’t i’m--”

“oh my god!” nearby he heard his brothers intense cry causing him to quickly turn his head in worry.

jimin, however, was not hurt. instead, he was gleaming as he dazed dreamily at the man that had stolen him away from taehyung. 

“tae! it’s the guy i told you about!” he exclaimed excitedly, slipping his fingers into the taller mans hand. pulling his hand into the air, presenting him a deep black tattoo on his knuckles: rm.

taehyung suddenly felt a pang in his chest as he saw the man. his large, veiny hands enveloping jimin’s much smaller, softer hands. he was a tall man, with pitch black hair atop his head yet with small, ferocious eyes cradled among black.

“ah, my name is namjoon kim.” the man soon approached him. “i believe jimin has mentioned me before?”

“this is my baby brother.” jimin squeaked behind the man now named namjoon.

taehyung nodded in his direction. “call me v.”

namjoon raised a brow. “i presume that to be a nickname?”

“a name i give to strangers in case of emergencies, as a matter of fact.” taehyung immediately replied, deadpanned, as he stared at the man before him. 

namjoon chuckled. “i see. well, it’s nice to meet you, v. a cautious man is a smart one. ”

taehyung frowned. jimin was obviously not a cautious man.

"at first, i believe you two were partners of some sort, with the way you were dancing and all."

"oh, no. i love him, but that's just how we dance!" jimin smiled bashfully up at namjoon.

_ "if you thought so, why did you take him from me?"  _ taehyung wanted to ask, but did not proceed.

“if you don’t mind tae, i’m going to dance with him.” his brother suddenly said. taehyung frowned as he saw jimin staring at namjoon like a starstruck puppy. he could of sworn he saw some drool.

taehyung huffed. “i’ll just sit down over there,” he pointed at the bar. “tell me when you’re done so we can _leave_.”

“come on, tae. have some fun! dance with someone; drink a little, it won’t hurt you!” jimin jutted out his lower lip as he pulled taehyung’s sleeve like a child, begging.

“i’d rather not let a creep touch me,” he said, glancing up at namjoon before moving towards an empty stool.

jimin sighed as he watched his brother leave before he took namjoon’s hand again and lead him to the center of the dance floor.

he didn't like this guy at all. something wasn't right.

“he’s not all that bad, y’know.” the woman from before had followed him to the bar stool.  
  
“i don’t really care,” taehyung stated as he ordered another water. “we don’t know him, he’s huge, and he’s wearing this clubs leaders colors, is he not?”

the woman paused for a moment, a smile appearing on her red tinted lips. “you’re not as oblivious as you let on, huh?”

“for jimin’s sake.” taehyung peered over at the woman for a moment, who sat herself next to him in interest, before he looked over at jimin grinding on namjoon like a rabbit in heat.

he should’ve known he would have left him the moment someone threw him a bone. hah. he had his hopes up-- how pitiful.

“i’m ashley, by the way.” the woman suddenly spoke up. “he’s my friend, i won’t let him hurt the little guy. you can have my word, if you’re that worried about him. we can trust him.”

“i don’t know you, either.” taehyung suddenly said, looking back at ashley with squinted eyes. “how can i trust you? we literally just met a few minutes ago.”

ashley pondered on her response, her lips jutted out in a pout. “well…” she mumbled, her eyes suddenly glossed over. “i know what it means to love someone so much that your heart burns at the thought of someone even breathing the same air as them.”

“no one deserves to share their space,” he agreed with a sigh. taehyung turned to look at his brother who was lost in a trance within his own world.

he saw him sway from side to side, letting the music control his rhythm and mind. namjoon easily lead the younger man as he wished, towering over him and keeping him all to himself.

_ disgusting. _

that was _his_ brother yet namjoon dared steal him, to touch him with his vile hands.

taehyung snarled as he continue to sip at his cold drink, looking rather childish as he slurped at the colorful straw.

“you have my word,” ashley whispered closely once more. “you don't seem to be enjoying yourself yet you look like the party type.”

“i'm clearly not. i was dragged out, and look what happened.”

“i'm sure we can still have fun.”

there she mentioned ‘we’ again. he wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't let his guard down for a stranger even if they appeared to be nice and... similar, in a way.

she was still a stranger.

“i guess so.” he feigned an agreement.

ashley grazed her red, long nails over her own cheek before resting her chin upon her palm, gazing at the dancers.

“i wouldn't be here, either, if i had a choice.”

“you don't?”

ashley smiled. “nope. part of the job.”

taehyung curiously raised a brow at her. what was she doing here? was she an escort? that would explain her tight outfit and seductive way of carrying herself. but how would someone go about asking that?

“not any  _ kinky _ work, if that's what you're thinking, kid,” ashley stated, as if reading his mind.

taehyung blushed, looking down at his drink. “sorry… you're just so--so pretty, i couldn't help but assume…”

her gaze softened a bit. “no harm done. you really are a sweet kid.” oh, how she would hate to ruin them.

she glanced at namjoon and taehyung’s brother. namjoon was known as a playboy and could easily swoop anyone off their feet. she sighed as she imagined the aftermath of any possible relationship between the two males: ultimate destruction.

“why are you talking to me?” taehyung hesitantly questioned as he finished the drink. “i can see everyone looking at you, can't you just go talk to them?”

“no.”

“why not?”

“because,” she smiled once more, “i like you taehyung. i can tell that i'll like you, even if you're actively trying to shut me out.”

“maybe i don't want to talk to you though,” he continued to fight, “let me be alone. what if-- what if im some psycho killer? huh? didn't think of that, didya?”

“it'll take much more than that to get rid of me, kid.”

“why do you keep calling me a kid?” he huffed.

“because i can spot a baby when i see one. how you got into the hideout i would _love_ to find out.”

taehyung suddenly stammered, turning a slight shade of crimson that thankfully did not appear under the red hued club lights.

“that-that's crazy. i'm totally of age.”

“let me see your i.d. then.”

“that's private information, we literally just met! how do i know you wont, like, steal it or something?!”

ashley couldn't help giggle at the childlike banter. taehyung’s eyes had gone wide as he flailed his arms around.

she was distracted from the real world for but a moment, until realization hit her at once like a freight train. she was stationed in the club after the accident, to keep herself safe.

the accident. yeah. that still took place.

her mood suddenly grew gloomy with a frown evident on her face, causing taehyung to grow worried . 

“uh… i'm sorry. i didn't really think of what i was saying. i hope i didnt come off as a dick.” he mumbled, anxiously playing with his thumbs. “i just can't trust everyone i meet right off the bat, especially while im babysitting.”

“ah, no. it's not you, kid. believe me.” 

“ _ it's much more than you think. _ “ she wanted to say.

“have you ever had a beer before?” ashley suddenly changed the topic in attempt to lighten the dim atmosphere between the two.

'this kid might be useful in the future,' she thought to herself.

taehyung suddenly blinked slowly, looking like a deer caught in headlights; “uh, no?”

“let me get you one then.” 

“but you just said i was underage--”

“we've all done something illegal in our lives.”

“im completely innocent, speak for yourse--”

“remember where you are, baby boy.”

taehyung paused, suddenly deflating as he remembered how it was, in fact,  _ very  _ illegal to sneak into bars at his age.

“...that's besides the point.”

“come on,” ashley said as she waved a man behind the bar over, “this will make me feel better. on the house, no problem.” 

taehyung hesitated, glancing back as his brother slowly began to dance farther and farther away from him.

he scowled. if jimin could ditch him without a problem, then he could at least have some fun… right?

“fine,” he assured himself as he took the golden drink ashley had handed him. “what the hell.”

“that's what i like to hear.”

taehyung took a sip from the drink, immediately scrunching up his face in disgust at the strong flavor flooding his taste buds.

“you'll have fun with me, i'll watch over you.” ashley smiled, keeping her distance from taehyung but eyeing him like a lioness.

“ugh,” he stuck out his tongue in disgust. “i don't know how people drink that for  _ fun _ .” ashley could not stop her laughter.

he had let his defenses fall, wanting to enjoy himself for once rather than babysit his brother.

what's the worst that could happen?

from a distance, 3 men covered in dark blue and gray clothing had appeared, having snuck their way into the club like serpents. no one paid them any mind at first, however,  they had their eyes set on ashley and her new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the 300 hits. i truly appreciate it. i hope those who like this work will enjoy. im sorry its so dragged out, but itll all be worth it in the end.
> 
> i hope lol.
> 
> please leave any comments, kudos, etc. you'd like! im up for feedback.


	7. a bathroom stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon and jimin get a lil' frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feast my children! i have roughly 1-2 chapters ready after i publish this piece of crap lol i hope you enjoy my poor writing

jimin was aggressively pushed into the stall of the club's bathroom. it was as dingy as any other club bathroom would be, no matter how impresice the exterior looked. people only used bathrooms for two things: relieving themselves or “relieving” themselves.

currently, the two men were doing the latter. having allowed the heat from their bodies to envelop them as they grinded their sweating bodies against one another, they believed it best to continue their business in a more private area, as to not cause a stir amongst other clubgoers. plus, namjoon had an image to uphold.

namjoon, also, did not want anyone to witness him devour jimin. he was more of a reserved man when it came to those matters. for that night, the world would be solely between jimin and himself.

there they were, rough hands lingering over the others body. pulling and shoving off random clothing articles in attempt to free the other from their confinement. they shared an air of desire between the two, as if starved from contact for far too long; longing and craving the others touch.

namjoon was littering kisses down the man's unclaimed neck, adjusting the choker around jimins neck for it was getting in the way and becoming bothersome. he was close to unclipping it before he abruptly ripped it off in annoyance.

jimin whimpered at the action; it  _ was  _ his favorite choker.

namjoon, however, did not care as he pressed his lips against jimins ear, lightly nipping at it. “you're so soft,” namjoon said in a low, breathy voice. “i could take you right here, right now.”

his large hands began to roam over his semi exposed chest. jimin felt heat draping over his body, biting his lip in attempt to prevent a moan.

namjoon had such amazing, succulent lips that fit perfectly against the curve of jimins neck. he sucked and nipped at the soft skin, small red love marks blossoming on the youngers untainted flesh.

“a-ah, namjoon, please,” jimin whimpered, an airy moan slipping from his lips as the sensation filled his body.

hickeys were painful, but, god, did he love them; loved being marked by someone, announcing to everyone in the vicinity that jimin belonged to only them.

“please what?” namjoon looked at the younger man with a piercing gaze as his hands slipped over his shoulders, sliding off the striking blue blazer. “you look better without that, jiminie.”

jimin practically mewled at the new pet name, loving the attention the man was giving him. if he were bold enough, he would have thrown himself on top of the man that instant, however, he faltered, still too shy and inexperienced to take control.

“b-but it's a nice color,” jimin pouted, wrapping his arms around namjoons neck as the blazer fell-- which he adored all because of the way the color popped against his skintone.

namjoon movements halted altogether. his slender fingers sliding to capture jimins neck; lightly running his thumb over the younger’s adams apple. his fingers sat there for a moment before sliding underneath jimins chin forcing him to open his eyes and stare at the man before him.

“listen to me clearly,” namjoon started with a low voice, a stern look on his face. “don’t argue with me, jiminie. you want to make me happy right?” namjoon questioned with a darker tone, his eyes hooded and filled with nothing but lust.

“y-yes,” jimin quickly uttered breathlessly, nodding his head like an obedient child. “i-i want to please you-- badly!” 

namjoon’s gaze softened for a moment before hoisting jimin closer to his body with a rough pull. “that color is disgusting. never wear it here again, my darling,” he paused, his eyes full with dominance and assertion as he looked into the smaller mans light, innocent eyes. namjoon leaned forward and pressed his plump lips against jimin's once more, silencing the smaller man before he could argue.

jimin struggled for a bit, a small whine muffled by the kiss. he loved blue-- it was such a nice color on him, but he wished to make namjoon happy. jimin had felt a connection, not just lustful, but an actual interest in namjoon. they didn’t really talk much, but jimin knew their aura’s mixed well into one another's. he wished to meet the man more than once, so he obeyed relentlessly. he wanted there to be a future for the two… even if it meant giving up a piece of himself.

there was nothing left to argue at that moment, however, for he needed to give in… for namjoon. he needed to obey if he were to have his wish come true.

jimin felt his heart explode into a starry collision as their lips moved against one anothers; streams of crimson and white ran wild, making beautifully intricate shapes and patterns behind his eyelids.

he was covered by an all too familiar sense of bliss. the desire of being held, the love that soaked him as he left himself melt against namjoon’s mighty frame.

he never wanted the moment to end, for he felt content. finally he had what he had always desired; complete and utter bliss.

namjoon’s arms tightened around jimin’s dainty hips, palming small circles in place before giving them a small squeeze. they soon parted to catch their breaths with a thin trail of spit connecting their lips; panting heavily. 

“i promise not to wear it,” jimin breathed before whipping his mouth bashfully with the back of his hand, a tint of pink evident on the apples of his cheeks.

namjoon smiled, cupping his cheek and gently caressing it with his thumb, “red suits your pretty face so much better. it’s such a lovely color; don't you agree?”

“of course!” quickly replied, eyes blown wide with enthusiasm. “now that you mention it… i-i think i prefer red so much more than blue. i-ill wear as much as i can, i'll get rid of that ugly shade. i-if you’d like me to, that is...”

“hm, yes, that would be great.” namjoon smiled, biting at the lips jimin had fallen for. “anything for me, right?”

“god, yes,” jimin whimpered at the sound of namjoons voice sending him into a fit of ecstasy. “anything, namjoon. anything,” he chanted, lost in the daze that namjoons gaze captured him in.

loving the way the small man curled into the palm of his hand, allowing him to control and form him into whatever he pleased, namjoon found that he would enjoy playing with his new toy. he would be all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, etc are all appreciated! tell me what you like and don't like ;)
> 
> as usual, this is unbetad so if there are any mistakes, let me know!


	8. second attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung and ashley bond, but meet a terrible fate.
> 
> jimin and taehyung face a crossroad in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaactually, i feel like i should give you guys this chapter for waiting so long! i've been busy so, have something a little longer than chapter 7 <3 just to get you guys riled up

back in the club, taehyung was barely half way through his first beer, but he had already begun to feel a bit tipsy.

“w-why is it all so… fuzzy?” he asked ashley, who was still seated beside, witnessing everything the younger man did with adoration.

she had definitely warmed up to the younger lad after their continued discussion. they were similar in many ways, allowing ashley to open up to taehyung, which often came difficult when attempting to associate herself with others. she had always felt unattached to the world, excluding her sisters and a few members of the Empire. their conversations, however, came easy. 

there was no awkward small talk, no fear of judgement. ashley, dare say, had grown to consider taehyung as a… friend.

“fuzzy?” ashley raised a brow, taking a sip of her own drink; having ordered herself a martini. 

“yeah… yeah, it’s all so fuzzy? y’know, like, it’s all moving, like, so slowly.” taehyung had tried to explain, motioning his hands back and forth.

the older woman scoffed, “maybe that drink wasn’t a great idea after all. i think you’re already gone.”

“but im right  _ here _ , how could i be gone?” taehyung hiccuped with a smile.

the first smile of the night since jimin had left him.

jimin.  what had happened to jimin?

“waait. where’s-- where did my baby go? i was supposed to babysit, but he just-- poof!” taehyung opened and closed his hand, as if recreating an explosion.

“he was just there a few minutes ago,” taehyung jutted out his index finger to point to the dance floor, “he was being a hoe with your friend. but he left me.  _ again _ .” 

the male slumped in his seat with a pout rather dejectedly.

ashley patted his back, having learned taehyung and jimin’s history early on into the night. taehyung had spilled his heart out to her, ranting and gushing about their miserable lives as if they had known each other for years like old friends. 

ashley had grown sorrowful, sympathizing and relating with the young man’s desire to protect the boy he loved, the boy that was his only family in such a cruel world.

she sighed, wishing to help him in some way or form.

“he’ll be back, don’t worry.” she attempted to console him, albeit slightly awkward, for she wasn’t very used to interacting with anyone outside of the Empire in such a friendly manner. “nam and him probably went to the bathroom or something.”

“it doesn’t take that long to take a piss,” taehyung mumbled, shaking his head.

“then they just wanted alone time? they were getting offly close. they probably hit it off, taehyung.”

“pfft, alone time. we all know what that means” taehyung teased in a sing song voice before he hiccuped once more with a slight chuckle. “that virgin is too scared to do shit, especially with a dude as hot and as tall, dark and terrifying as namjoon.”

ashley let out a hearty laugh, raising a brow at the youngers confession. “your brothers a virgin? he definitely portrays himself to be someone with experience.”

_ “he thinks namjoon’s handsome??” _

“haaa,” taehyung scoffed. “it’s all a facade. he wants to be all hot and sexy, but in reality he’s a fluff ball. he’s barely even kissed a guy, let alone has he been  _ dicked  _ down.”

“yet you call him a hoe?” taehyung hiccuped as he bobbed his head up and down.

“definitely a hoe, but an  _ affection  _ hoe.”

“that’s… interesting,” she confessed. never in her life has she ever heard someone be referred to an ‘affection’ hoe. it was always just a ‘regular’ hoe; a person who fucked around too much with too many people. that was that.

“nope. he’s a puppy; puppymin is his name. don’t get it twisted.”

taehyung laid his head down on the bar counter, closing his eyes as ashley rubbed circles into his back rather soothingly.

ashley originally believed jimin would be like any other fling namjoon had during their nights at the hideout, however, if jimin was actually angel as taehyung presented him to be, things might turn out more complicated than needed.

namjoon loved getting into people’s pants for the hell of a rush. he loved having good nights after long days of work with no strings attached. everyone in the club knew of him as the Empire’s player, but they allowed him to do as he wished. he was the Emperor’s left hand man after all. what they ordered would be obeyed.

he was a dear friend to ashley, but he had a dark side like everyone in the Empire. no one got in for being a saint. his ecstasy involved controlling others. letting them fall into the palm of their hand and doing as he wished with them was his grandest desire. he was a good guy to his members, but a definite player to anyone else.

jimin would want something… special for his first time, as many people do. namjoon, however, would only fuck him and leave, without a doubt. and if namjoon where to find jimin interesting, he would ruin the younger man.

“i think we should look for them,” ashley suddenly said, grabbing taehyung’s attention.

“hm?” taehyung blinked harshly, his body swaying from side to side in a dazed state as he lifted himself up. “w-whaddya shay?” his words had become slurred as the alcohol seeped into his bloodstream.

yep. he was a goner, which ashley quickly realized.

she stood, her red heels clinking against the tiled floor as she helped taehyung from his seat. “i said: let’s go look for your brother and nam.”

the younger male pouted, his eyes slowly becoming lidded as he struggled to stay afloat. “but w-whay? chimin left me-- that--that buttface.”

“he’s a buttface, but you need to get home.”

“you-you’re my home now, ashie. i like you now.”

she chuckled, nodding her head along to every ramble and incoherent word taehyung was spewing. he was like an oversized child, holding onto ashley for dear life as the world spun around him in odd directions. ashley, however, was not bothered by the younger male-- in fact, she was rather happy that he had trusted her enough to look after him.

the night was completely interesting the moment she set eyes on the male. she did not regret her choice.

as the night went on, the club had grown completely crowded. ashley tried to maneuver taehyung around the bodies that filled the dance floor, but to no avail. they would bump against dancing couples, receiving frowns and the occasional glares as they made their way to the bathrooms.

“sorry. sorry-- wow, you look pwetty-- sorry, gotta go find a vir--”

“taehyung, look at me honey. don’t talk to strangers remember.”

ashley dragged the smaller male along, keeping him from falling behind and getting himself into much unwanted altercations, especially in his current state.

“you’re almost home.”

“but you’re my home. ashome. homley-- get it? because you’re home-ly,” taehyung giggled. “wow-i’m funny.”

“hilarious,” she rolled her eyes, having found the entrance to the mens bathroom and banging heavily on the door. she let taehyung take a seat beside her, propping himself up against the wall as he stared off.

“hey!” she called out, slightly opening the door, “nam, i know you’re in there. i’ll meet you outside with the kid’s brother. they should be heading home, so let the kid go.”

she quickly shut the door, allowing the two men to finish whatever they had started. whatever that was being none of her business-- which she never wanted to know about.

“come on, taehyung.” she took the younger’s hand and lead him out the door into the chilly night.

it was a lovely, blue night, with stars littering the sky above. although they were in a booming city such as seoul, occasionally, a few stars would make a much needed appearance.

ashley always loved seeing the stars, but the stars never brought much happiness to her life.

“once your brothers out, i’ll call you two a cab. i want to make sure you’re safe.” she turned to look at the confused taehyung who released her hand and began to rub at his sleepy eyes.

“mhm,” taehyung sat on the floor, clearly too tired to comprehend what ashley was saying but agreed nonetheless.

she sighed, patting the top of the younger mans head; “you’re a sweet kid. i’m glad we met tonight.”

“mm,” he lifted his head to her touch, moving closer to her hand in obvious content. a small, cat like smile was on his face. ashley could have sworn she heard a purr.

“aw. what a lovely sight. what are two little birdies doing all alone, outside such a shitty club?” an unknown voice suddenly called out, causing ashley to quickly turn around. she came face to face with a man, clad in blue attire, something that was not welcomed in their club. the man was smiling at the two, noticing his teeth: crooked and yellowed even from a distance. ashley could feel the insensirity behind the false smile from a mile away.

she stood in front of taehyung, protecting him from the strangers line of sight. “whos askin’?” ashley stood her ground as the group of men drew closer in short, menacing strides.

“can’t a group of fellows ask a little lady why she’s out this late? we could show you a good time, if you were to come with us, y’know.”

“i would rather not. you’re not my type, besides--” she paused, her eyes growing narrow as she sized up the men.  there were five men altogether. they all wore disgusting blue and gray attire, from head to toe. a small grey shield tattooed on one of the male's wrist; the knights symbol on full display. 

the man who spoke was obviously the leader along with four men who were larger, but clearly much weaker than him.

“i don’t like to consort with the enemy. this isn’t your territory and you know it. i would recommend you leave. now. before things escalate.”

“escalate?” the man laughed, low and menacingly. “why would things escalate? listen, listen, sweetie. we don’t want trouble, we just want to have a good time with a nice, sexy lady that we found all alone with some kid. come on, let’s have a good time, yeah?”

ashley stepped back, ensuring taehyung was still safely behind her.

“i said no.”

“ah,” the man’s smile quickly turned into a harsh frown. “we just wanted to be nice, but i guess this bitch feels like she’s too good for us. Empire scum always think they’re too good for anyone but themselves.” the men behind him nodded, each one of them with angry, ferocious looks on their faces, as if looking at their first hunt of the night.

“why not give her a little lesson? that’ll teach her some respect.”

ashley was defenseless, with a completely unsuspecting child in her care. she had no other choice but face the knights on her own.

* * *

 

“our time has come to an end, princess.” namjoon teased.

 

the two men were unable to continue their much needed makeout session once ashley interrupted. she had completely ruined the mood for them.

 

it was finally time for jimin to sink down from the clouds, landing harshly onto the earth stone cold floor. 

 

he sighed, a pout on his puffy lips. “i… i dont want this to end like this.” the man confessed, a blush still evident on his face.

 

namjoon was already fully dressed, acting as cool and collected as he was before they had entered the bathroom with ravaged passion. he raised a brow in curiosity, “would you wish to meet again?” 

 

the man did not hesitate to get the the point, which jimin greatly appreciated. he knew he would never have the guts to be so blunt.

 

the smaller man nodded his head adamantly, chewing on his lip in fear of rejection. was he good enough? would namjoon even consider someone as childish as him to be worth his time?

 

a storm of thoughts flooded his mind, only to be caught off guard by a soft peck to his lips. namjoon had leaned closely to his face once more, barely centimeters apart.

 

“of course. we have unfinished business we need to attend to. for now, you must rest.” namjoon smiled, winking at the smaller lad.

 

jimin was surprised at the response, but nonetheless glad! his heart raced excitedly, already planning ahead to the next time he would be able to sneak out. his smiles formed crescent moons, his smile upturned and gleaming as he exited the bathroom without a sense of shame with namjoon at his side.

 

“ill be waiting for you,” namjoon chuckled as the two went off to look for ashley.

 

“ill try not to make you wait too long. i will have to ask taehyung when we should come back! our par--" wait. his parents. his parents he lived with because he was still  _ underaged. _

 

“your what?” 

 

“uhh… our par-paradise. this is our paradise now.” jimin chuckled awkwardly 

 

namjoon gave him a bit of a questioning look, but did not push the matter any further. the man did not know of his age, nor did he know that the two brothers had snuck into the club.

 

jimin quickly shut his mouth, letting his words trail off. he needed to keep his age a secret for now.

 

it technically isn't deceiving namjoon since he doesn’t know. and what he doesn't know, definitely won't hurt him. besides, he's sure they're not too far apart in age. He’ll be of age in a year so… it should fine!

 

or so he hopes.

 

“anyways, where did ashley say they would be?” jimin tilted his head as he asked the older man.

 

“mm, from what i remember she said they would be outside.” jimin nodded allowing namjoon to lead him to the exit.

 

the cold air quickly sent a shiver through their warmed bodies. the air picked up, causing the two to wrap their arms around themselves in attempt to keep warm.

 

fuck. how did it get so cold?

 

“i dont see them here.” namjoon rubbed his hands together. scanning the surrounding area yet finding no trace of the two. 

 

jimin held the blazer tightly to himself as he walked further into the surroundings, scanning every nook and cranny of the environment wondering where the two could have gone off to.

 

“you think they left without you?” namjoon question, joining his side.

 

jimin shook his head, a sense of worry filling the pit of his stomach. his head twirled and became ungrounded, vision becoming a bit disoriented as he scammed relentlessly around him.

 

“n-no… taehyung doesn't leave me. he always waits for me. no matter how long i take.” 

 

namjoon hummed, tucking his hands into his pockets. “yeah, you're right. we weren't gone for too long, and ash doesnt… doesnt go off without saying something.” namjoon paused. looking off into the distance, he noticed a striking red heel, cradled against the black of the night. “she's a cautious girl.”

 

he quickly made his way across the street, picking up the heel. “this is hers. no one else wears these ridiculous shoes other than her.” 

 

“but there are plenty of women with heels…”

 

the older man shook his head. on the side of the mysterious heel was an insignia stamped onto the side; a charcoal crown with three points adored with golden stones.

 

it was the Empires’ insignia. no one besides their own would wear such a thing, for it was incredibly disrectful.

 

“something has happened.”

 

suddenly, a small whimper filled the air. namjoon quickly diverted his attention to a nearby ditch alongside the street. he edged towards it carefully, his hand at the edge of his belt where he held his beloved gun, something which jimin had failed to notice due to his intense heat.

 

the older man lifted a hand towards jimin, telling him to stay put as he glanced over the ditch.

 

his eyes grew wide with shock. an image so utterly disgusting and gut wrenching laid before him. namjoon tried to prevent a gag that wished to manifest itself in his throat, biting his lip urging his will to suppress it.

 

“nam…” a soft voice croaked. it was ashley. her leg appeared to be broken, he face lithered with deep gashes from what he presumed to be a knife. dark, deep purples and blues littered her face. ashley, however, was less off compared to taehyung.

 

the man appeared to be unconscious, his face puffy and an awful array of distorted colors blending horridly into his tanned flesh. his clothing was torn into odd slashes and misfigured patterns; completely ruined. his mouth laid half open, with low rigid breathing barely audible to namjoons ears as he climbed down and pressed and ear to his chest.

 

“you're going to be okay,” he gave ashley a reassuring look. “i promise, ash. i'll kill those fuckers who did this to you. well slaughter all of those fucking scum.”

 

ashley could barely understand namjoon. for she herself was at the brim of consciousness.

 

“i… i did what i could. for him,” she mumbled. “not like the girls.” 

 

namjoon hushed her, reaching over to gently caress her hair. “you saved the kid. you did great ashley. the girls would be proud.”

 

the air whined and moaned around them all, seemingly teasing them and their hardships. ashely blinked at namjoon, giving a small, faint smile before she succumbed to the dark. her chest rose slowly up and down as she slept.

 

“jimin!” namjoon called, startling the younger as he stood where namjoon ordered him to stay.

 

“y-yes… ? “ 

  
  


“i need you to go back inside and tell the men there to call min. tell them… tell them the knights paid us a visit.” namjoons voice cracked, a painful hint of sorrow laced into his voice. “quickly! run as fast as you can.” 

  
“But taehyung…?

 

“ _ now _ ! before its too late,” namjoon yelled harshly, knocking jimin out of his thoughts..

 

the man was shocked. before what was too late? there was nothing else to do but obey, so jimin ran; desperately rushing past people as if his legs were on overdrive. his mind was filled with endless possibilities, endless thoughts swam and sank its fangs into his broken heart, ridding him of all his happiness.

 

something had happened to his taehyung. he knew it, he had sensed it the moment he no longer saw taehyung’s beaming smile anywhere in sight. jimin’s heart ached as he begged and cried out to anyone who would listen.

 

“m-min! we need min. the knights…” he grabbed onto the nearest guard, gaining confused looks until his words sank into their minds like poisoned knives.

 

the world would sleep soundly that night, but jimin and taehyung's life had spireled down a rabbit hole they had never encountered before. nor would they ever escape after their unfaithful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if im not content with this chapter later on, ill just edit it! please, let me know what you think <3


	9. awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung and ashley wake up after being jumped by the knights.
> 
> taehyung and jimin must face a proposition, or face death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to be generous and allow my readers to feast lol 
> 
> (before i end up disappearing again because uni is a disgusting place and i only have a month left for this year rip)

ceilings are often the last thing a person witnesses before they are embraced by death. be it in a hospital room, their bedroom, or in a plain building, ceilings are always there. everyone wants to be surrounded by their loved ones, with their loving faces looking on as death leads the dying person into the afterlife. that, however, is often not the case. most people only see white, bleak ceiling before they die.

no color.

no beauty.

just a white ceiling.

currently, taehyung was lying somewhere foreign. he was slightly worried, but his mind was elsewhere. soaring in unknown territory, far from taehyung. his entire body ached, so the only object he could focus on was the ceiling.

unlike the ceiling back home, in his crumby shared bedroom, this buildings ceiling was a soft brown tone with a hint of crimson. he found it interesting. it was very high, as if hovering tauntely out of reach.

taehyung could not help but feel sad. he wanted to touch and caress such a beautiful color.

as he attempted to raise his hand, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. he turned his head, only to feel another series of pain shoot from his side, from his core and from every direction of his body. his body was on fire. he let out a low groan as he burned, deciding to do nothing but lay back down.

even moving his head was a hassle. it ached as he attempted to adjust his head, in order to better acknowledge his surroundings. the man was laid atop a white bed in a darkened room. his vision was unsteady, slowly attempting to adjust to such a dark atmosphere. all he could really see was the brown tones that the ceiling held. there was no hint of light in sight, everything cradled against black, sending a shiver of worry throughout his body. it was like a prison, holding him hostage from reaching the light.

“where am i?” he asked himself aloud. 

a voice coughed lightly, causing taehyung to stir. he wasn't alone.

“tae… taehyung? are you awake?” taehyung was not expecting much of a response, since he presumed to be alone, however, he was surprised to hear none other than ashley. her voice was weak and coarse to his ears, muffled by sounds of soft shuffles.

“ash? hey, ashley!” he attempted to move in order to find the older women, quickly pulling himself up which turned out to be a big mistake. a guttural scream shot through his throat as he felt his body burst from under him. the man fell from his bed, crushing his delicate arm underneath him as he felt every bone in his body shatter on impact.

he had never felt so weak in his entire life. his body was like a fragile glass with cracks littering every corner ready to explode, ceasing to exist.

“a-ash… please. a-ah, what the fuck happened?” he whined and moaned as he rolled onto the floor. “jimin. please, tell me where’s jimin. o-oh, god, we are so dead if we don’t get home soon.”

“taehyung… you don’t remember?” ashley’s soft voice pierced his ears, her whispers barely audible.

“n-no. what the fuck… what the fuck happened, ashley? why do i feel like  _ shit _ ? my entire body feels like it’s going to fall apart. fuck, is it still there?”

“oh taehyung. i’m so sorry-- i did everything i could, but there were so many. i-i tried so hard--” ashley’s voice was quick and raspy. her usual cool demeanor had flown out he window. where exactly were they? why didn’t ashley explain anything to taehyung? he felt like an utter mess as he attempted to crawl to the sound of her voice.

“where’s jimin? is jimin okay? just let me see jimin!” taehyung cried. his tears came unknowingly at first, until he began to full out sob on the cold floor. “ashley-- where is he?”

“h-he’s okay, taehyung. he’s with namjoon and the Emperor right now.”

the Emperor? taehyung was confused, his eyebrows scrunched together at such a strange name. never had he heard someone be referred to as an Emperor, other than in history class, of course.

“i- let me see him. i have to see him.” the man did not to mean to sound so desperate, but he could not have pride. he needed to know his brother was safe.

there was a long pause, before he heard a sigh.

“i don’t want you to see me like this i-- i don’t want you to see yourself, either.”

“why can’t you just tell me what happened? please, ashley. please. i-i’m so confused.” the younger man gushed, his mind filling with endless ideas and images of horror as his brother was nowhere in sight. relaxing was the last thing in mind if his brother was somewhere off with namjoon and the ‘Emperor’ as ashley referred to. he needed to see with him alive and well with his own two eyes.

ashley hiccuped. taehyung finally heard what he believed to be soft whimpers coming from where she presumably laid.

although his body ached, he actively attempted to reach the woman. crawling on the bare floor, he dragged his limp body to the spot where ashley’s cries could be heard. feeling around in the dark, he found the edge of a bedframe. hooking his fingers against the frame, he began to lift himself upwards, relying heavily on the frame as to not fall on his ass.

“ash, i’m right here,” he whispered, feeling the older women jump at his words. “can we turn on the light?”

another pause.

he felt the bed move, only to become blinded by a bright, yellow artificial light that bled into the once solemn room.

what he saw next stunned him.

laying in a bed similar to his, was ashley. parts of her delicate body wrapped completely in white bandages, while one of her legs was wrapped tenderly in a cast hoisted up by a makeshift harness. her porcelain skin was littered with blue and purple marks blooming all throughout face and neck. her eyes were puffy and swollen, black and purple. her arms followed with large, angry red fingers imprints. her body was a canvas painted with ugly bruises and broken pieces that once made who she was.

it was a horrendous and stomach retching sight. taehyung had never witnessed something so awful in his life.

that was when he remembered his own body aches. he looked own at his hands; cuts and scratches littering his flesh. his shoulders were bruised, bandages placed in intricate places with lines and shapes traced with what he presumed to be a knife. lifting his hands to his face, he instantly flinched. taehyung instantly knew his face probably looked very similar to ashley’s current state.

“w-what happened?” he finally broke the silence.

“the knights,” she paused, her eyes focused downwards as she looked intently at her hands. currently feeling all too guilty to look at taehyung; someone who once trusted her. “they attacked us once we left the club. you were out of it by then, so you can’t remember… which is a good thing by all means,” her breath hitched. “you should never have to remember something so… awful as that.”

“but what about jimin? where is he?”

ashley chuckled. taehyung should have been worried about himself, but he only kept asking for his brother. the same brother he was complaining about throughout the whole night.

“like i said, he’s safe with namjoon and the Emperor.”

“but who’s this Emperor? why do you call him that? kinda weird if you ask me.”

he barely awoke, but he instantly alleviated a bit of stress ashley had accumulated with his childlike banter. he held no secrets, his emotions evident on his face and at the tip of his tongue.

taehyung was fine. he was alive and well. nor he did he remember the horrendous things they faced at the hands of the knights. the less he remembered, the better.

“we… need to explain some things to you.” she paused, finally looking up at the confused young man that stood before her. “the hideout is one of our businesses.”

“our?”

“you immediately knew namjoon wore the club’s colors, but it’s more complex than just colors.” she took a moment to gather her thoughts, sucking on his bruised lip before continuing. “namjoon and i… we’re apart of a secret organization known as the Empire.”

taehyung stood his ground, the words not sinking immediately into his processing system. “its not so secret if you just told me.” he pursued his lips. “so, you... both of you, are a part of this… gang, basically?”

ashley nodded: “yes. and because of our affiliation to the Empire, we are a prime target for others organization’s that see us as a threat. like the knights, those idiots who attacked us.”

“but… but why was i--?” he let his words trail off, looking at ashley like a kicked puppy. his eyes were casted downwards, his entire face drained of his once youthful gleam. he no longer had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. he was robbed of the innocence he once held. those monsters robbed him on the most important aspect of his life; sense of safety.

“you were seen with me and-- fuck, i’m so sorry,” she finally broke. tears began to rain from her eyes, countless sobs filling the air as she clawed at her eyes. taehyung’s heart ached more at the sight of such a strong women breaking before him than from the injuries he had sustained.

ashley was guilty, she felt as if she only caused hurt and destruction to everyone, everything, she ever touched.

“i’m sorry-- i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean this to happen. we didn’t know. our lord thought it would be safe there but--, they fucking attacked you because of me. taehyung i- i can’t say this enough… i’m so sorry. please-- please forgive me.”

taehyung sat himself at the edge of the older woman's bed. a million thoughts ran throughout his mind. he wanted to hate her, to despise her for causing such disaster to occur in his life, but seeing her fall apart in front of him… no such feelings could muster in his being.

he reached out his hand, cupping the broken womans bandaged hand in his.

“we can’t… change what’s already happened,” he whispered, giving her hand a gentle enough squeeze in reassurance. “i don’t blame you ashley.” she hiccuped at the sound of his words, nodding her head in acceptance only to continue crying.

“i… i need to see my brother. please,” he whispered once more, looking at the woman with pleading eyes.

taking a moment to gather her breathing, the woman called out: “nam! sir! please, come inside.”

taehyung was immediately met with a crushing hug from none other than jimin.

“this is what happens when i leave you alone? fuck- fuck! i’ll never do that again i pinky promise you, taetae. we’ll be stuck together like glue from now on. no buts, no objections.”

the injured man groaned. not only from his injuries, but mostly from the gushy love his brother swarmed him with. two seconds together and he was already tired of him.

taehyung, however, could not focus solely on jimin. for the moment the younger walked in, he was followed by two men. one including namjoon, who he still did not approve of but already knew, and the other… well, the other was a mystery. the other man was decently smaller than namjoon, practically at jimin’s height. the man also had a waft of platinum blonde hair atop his head, such a light color it was practically white. he carried himself with a sense of authority, demanding to be respected. not only that, but he was very well dressed. wearing a nicely pressed night black suit, tied with a sharp golden shirt that gleamed underneath the artificial light.

taehyung could not stop staring at the two, even as jimin continued to badger on about taehyung’s injuries.

the younger man looked on questionaly, gaining the attention of the smaller man.

“i hope our doctor’s treated you well.” the man’s voice was lower than expected, surprising taehyung at first before he nodded.

“i don’t remember anything, so i guess they were good.”

they all chuckled. jimin was rubbing his arm soothingly, keeping his brother grounded and attentive in the meantime, preventing him from floating off into space and joining the clouds once more.

“i appreciate the help, and i thank you for it, but… why?” taehyung questioned, causing the man to raise a brow.

the man smirked, a hollow look evident in his eyes as he stepped forward with namjoon quickly following suit.

“i believe ashley has already explained to you the events that occured tonight, am i correct?”

taehyung slowly nodded. “yeah. we basically got jumped by the knights.”

“correct. well, “ the man continued, licking his lips and wetting his pale lips as if preparing for a meal, “because the knights now presume you are affiliated with the Empire, we have no other choice but to recruit you.”

“r-recruit us?” jimin paused, his eyes widened as he looked at the man with shock. “what do you mean, mr. min?”

“you will address me as the Emperor.” the man quickly reaffirmed with a frown, flicking his hand in namjoon’s direction as if signifying him to continue. taehyung frowned. 

‘conceited bastard,’ he thought to himself.

“our lord, in order to protect you, must have you join the Emperor. you will both become members, just like ashley and i.”

“but how will we do that… exactly?” jimin chose his words carefully, as if approaching a lion ready to pounce.

“and why should we?” taehyung barked, not liking where the conversation was going.

“if if you dont join--" namjoon paused, glancing at ashley before crossing his arms across his chest, appearing to grow taller to intimidate the man. “you're as good as dead without us.”

“there’s many ways to join the Empire,” yoongi began, ignoring taehyung and namjoon altogether with disinteres. “you see, not everyone is capable of being jumped into the gang. there are available alternatives, of course, although rarely used.

“for instance,” he continued after a pause, looking at taehyung from head to toe before slowly continuing, allowing his words to sink in. “you can either be jumped by members of the Empire for 2 minutes straight. or… people are allowed to be fucked in.”

jimin tilted his head, raising his brow in confusion. “fucked in?”

“what exactly does that mean, asshole?” taehyung jabbed, a frown evident even with all the bruises littering his once beautiful face.

ashley sighed. she knew taehyung would be strongly against the idea of joining, but they had no other choice. the boys had to protected one way or the other.

“taehyung. be respectful,” she whispered, ushering him to sit from behind.

“i want to know what he’s going on about,” he waved off ashleys worry. “do you guys just want to gangbang us or something? how do we know we’re safe? how do i know jimin’s going to be safe? look at my fucking face, ashley! you can see what fucking happened with those criminals--”

yoongi glared at him, angry at the sudden insult. “allow me to finish if you’re so adamant about saving each others ass. i have no problem feeding you to the knights. you’re not my responsibility nor the Empires. we could care less what happens to some outsiders. you’re nobodies to us.” 

the younger male burned with rage, clearly fuming from the aftermath of their attack and the extent of the issue at hand. “nobodies? sorry we’re not some  _ elite  _ con artists or drug dealers. not very useful to you, i see.”

“no. not at all.” namjoon had finally spoken up once more, causing jimin to flinch. “if it were up to me, you’d be left out on the streets. ashley here, an Empress of high status mind you, is sticking out her neck for  _ you _ ; a complete stranger to all people. yet you dare  _ disrespect  _ our Emperor?”

“what do you expect--”

“gratitude.” namjoon deadpanned. “ our lord spent much needed resources on outsiders when they could have been used for our own. we know where you two come from. the Emperor has tabs on everyone who sets foot in seoul.”

“imposible,” taehyung cut in, scoffing at such a preposterous statement. “i don’t believe it. only the government can have information on everyone, not some gang.”

“not impossible for our Emperor,” namjoon interrupted, a proud yet cocky smirk on his face. 

yoongi had crosses his arms over his chest, lifting his palm to allow namjoon to stand down. “we know many things. we know that you’re both low lives who were abandoned, who have been in foster care and have no one looking out for you.” he paused as edged forward to the two younger males. “we know about your adoptive parents. scum. oh, how they mistreat you.”

the two men froze. they thought no one knew about their struggles, about their abuse at the hands of their captors. they knew… but no one helped.

disgusting.

namjoon shook his head as he continued for the Emperor, “the Empire is only for people who have something to offer to our cause. you can’t defend yourself nor your brother. what good are you to us?”

ashley suddenly interjected, grabbing a pillow and throwing it towards namjoon, striking him upside the head in full force. namjoon frowned, a shocked look on his face, but remained quiet.

“calm yourself!” she yelled in frustration. “you’re not as high and mighty as you presume to be. you started off not to far off from them! hush now, and proceed with your orders.” taehyung smiled at the sudden gesture until ashley frowned at him, throwing glares in his direction.

“as for you-- we may not be the greatest, but we-- i-- want to help you. i want to save you from inevitable death yet you’re disrespecting some of the few men that would even bother to help? you should be ashamed. the Emperor never hears our pleas unless it will benefit us as a whole, but he wants to  _ help _ . taehyung, you should be honored!” she practically screamed, her whole body trembled in fear as she had witnessed someone she had bonded with become victim to the knights wrath. she witnessed the horror happen before her eyes, unable to assist in anyway. just like her sisters.

it killed her.  
“at least for me,” she hung her head, her lower lip trembling. “please, listen to my Emperor.”

taehyung quickly retracted into himself, obviously dejected. he sighed, eyeing jimin as his brother held to his arm. 

“i’m sorry. i didn't mean to seem ungrateful. i’m just-- shocked? scared?” he sighed, unable to convey his emotions.

yoongi chuckled. he was content with seeing the younger man cower before him. he did not hate the man; no, he was as ignorant as any other person would be as they faced the Empire. nonetheless, he needed to learn to respect him. he would forever be tied to the Empire after their initiation; through life and death.

“you should be sorry. there isn’t any place for childish arguments. if you want to live, fine. if you want to die, fine. i’m just doing my job.” yoongi retorted, quickly returning to original discussion with an irritated tone. 

“as i was saying: people are allowed to be fucked in. what that means is a person who wants to join us can either be jumped, a very respectable way of joining, or be fucked my a member-- or even  _ members--  _ of the Empire. although, doing so would leave you in a… lesser light amongst the other members.”

taehyung and jimin glanced at each other in hesitance. what other choice did they have? taehyung obviously could not fight in his current state, and jimin was as weak as he was.

jimin loved his brother. he loved the ground he strided on, the boxy smile that sprung onto his face from moments of joy and happiness; he would not allow anyone to hurt him any longer.

they had suffered far too long in their lives and wished to change. he wished to become someone worth respecting, someone who would be feared and desired as he walked down the streets of seoul.

that is why he did not hesitate to nod his head, removing his small, childlike hands from taehyung's arm as he moved closer to present himself in front of namjoon. “i…” he began, biting at his lower lip as the words did not form, too shy at the tip of his tongue.

a look presented itself on namjoon’s face for he seemed to grow larger in size compared to jimin. the smaller male was but a mouse in the presence of a wolf.

there would be no escape for the mouse in the jungle.

“do you accept?” namjoon’s voice boomed as jimin felt himself recede into the depths of his mind. his vision began to blur as the walls of the room began to cave in, shrouding him in complete darkness.

“i accept.”

“i’ll make it easy on you and offer you a proposition,” namjoon began, letting his words sink in as jimin began to daze into space. “i’ll be the one who initiates you.”

“you’re going to fuck him?” taehyung sprung from where he sat, suddenly jerking jimin's shoulder as he noticed his brother become dazed.

“yes. not because i want to, rather, if someone else where to do it…” he trailed with a sigh. “they wouldn’t be as kind. like i said, our lord said: its not a very respectable way of initiation.”

taehyung sighed. the idea of anyone putting their hands of jimin's petite, delicate frame caused a fire to bloom in the pit of his stomach. however, he had to obey for there was no other choice. namjoon would be better than… others. “fine.” taehyung sat dejectedly, slumping into his seat. “i guess we have no other choice.”

“we? you will be having someone else initiation you, taehyung.”

taehyung lifted a brow. “who?”

the room was silent for a moment, a pang of anxiety sinking in his chest, before a low voice suddenly broke the silence: “i will.”

taehyung immediately looked over to the source of the voice, his heart beat wildly against his chest as he came to face none other than the Emperor himself, who showed to be rather bored with the whole situation.

why? why did it have to be him of all people? 

taehyung felt his heart drop. his first time, his sacred moment that was supposed to be spent with someone he loved, would be wasted on someone who could care less about him and his well being.

a thousand questions ran through his mind. countless worries filling him to the brim as he looked from jimin and ashley, seeking any sort of comfort yer receiving none. jimin was still in a daze beside him, and ashley, oh ashley, she could do nothing but stare at her bandages in shame. if she had the chance to spare taehyung from this moment, she would have.

“...alright. i’ll do it.”

“they’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” ashley stated as she looked up, biting her lip in worry. “i’ll have their heads if they don’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags will be changing next chapter.
> 
> some (consensual) sex awaits.


	10. he blossomed for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi and taehyung get intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent written smut in forever so pls bare with me. this will be the last update in a while because i am in my last month of uni this semester, so i am swamped.

taehyung followed the Emperor down a long, dimly lit corridor that seemed to infinitely go on. aimlessly, they turned corners and passed far too many doors taehyung could barely keep track of before they stopped in front of a grand, luxurious black door.

 

it was carved from a rich dark wood, curling and twisting with many beautiful designs similar to that of a tree with several sprouting branches.

 

“let's go,” the Emperor murmured as he took out a key from his pocket, unlocking the majestic door.

 

as taehyung walked in, he was met with the sight of none other than a large, black sheet covered bed. he had never seen something so large in his life, perfectly able to fit at least ten other people. however, only one thought came to mind as he stared at such a beautiful bed: such a large space would be utilized for his initiation, quickly dimming his awe.

 

“how many others have used this bed for… you know?” he quickly questioned the Emperor, glancing over at the man with a bashful look.

 

“none.” the man replied as he slid off his black blazer and placing it on a nearby chair. “none, because this is my bed. i will not allow it to be defiled by none other than myself.

 

“oh.” taehyung sighed, chewing on his bottom lip as he stared at the bed. his hands grew sweaty as he fidgeted with his long fingers, pulling and tugging one another in short strides.

 

“its better if we finish this quickly,” taehyung felt a hot whisper against his ears, not having realized the Emperor had made his way beside him. his eyes were hooded, the bored look still plastered on his face.

 

“...okay,” he mumbled, looking at his shoes unable to face the man directly. “okay, sir.”

 

the Emperor sat himself at the edge of the grand mattress, in front of where taehyung stood.  his hands were placed on his knees, waiting and watching taehyung, leaving him uncomfortable.

 

he wasn't even naked yet but he felt like the Emperor had already undressed him.

 

“how do i…” taehyung trailed off, words no longer forming at the tip of his tongue. he shifted his feet awkwardly before he looked at the Emperor.

 

“come here.” the man commanded, flicking his finger in his direction as he called him.

 

taehyung immediately obeyed.

 

the Emperor sighed, no sign of emotion on his face as he reached for taehyung's arm and tugged him forward allowing him to sit beside him. taehyung was shocked at the action, his eyes filled with worry. the Emperor noticed, albeit proceeded to take tug at the end of taehyung's shirt indicating it was time to undress.

 

hesitantly, taehyung lifted the edge of his shirt, revealing his soft tanned skin. so pure and untouched, he was a bit shy. he's had to change for gym class in front of many of his classmates before which wasn't a big deal then. hell, jimin and taehyung would be shirtless and practically naked around each other all the time! but with the Emperor, it was nothing innocent. it would be filled with lust and an unfamiliar passion that filled him with anxiety.

 

yet the Emperor did not care, because it was all a part of the initiation. being fucked would be better than being beaten by merciless men. his virginity would have to forgive him. although understanding the circumstances, taehyung further felt an aching in his heart. he had hoped he could have spent his first time with a person he actually loved and adored.

 

“take off your pants next.” the Emperor continued to command which taehyung continued to obey. what other choice did he have?

 

he stood and slipped off his pants before the Emperor who was still fully clothed. he pouted at the sight. 

 

“why am i the only one naked?” taehyung felt exposed, ugly even. his once lovely tanned skinned had bruises blooming across his body.

 

fuck. how would the Emperor find him attractive, if it were even possible?

 

“fine. i'll undress, too.”

 

the Emperor rolled his eyes before he shrugged off his own shirt in compliance, as to make it even. giving taehyung a looked as he dropped it onto the floor, “happy now?”

 

taehyung felt as if perhaps he had acted too rashly, the man was the Emperor after all and he had been nothing but decent to him so far. quickly regretting his words as he looked away from the Emperor's now exposed chest.

 

the situation wasn't helped by the fact that the Emperor was very handsome with a nice, toned chest leading to a little trail of black hair down his abdomen. 

 

fuck.

 

“i don't have all day.” the man quickly unbuttoned his pants, kicking them off onto the floor, joining his shirt.

 

“right… sorry.” 

 

they were so close yet so far. taehyungs innocence was nearly gone as he stood in nothing but his boxer briefs, little yellow ducks happily on display.

 

a soft sound came from the man before him. was that a chuckle?

 

“the quicker you come over here, the quicker you can leave.” the Emperor’s voice grew irritated as he reached for taehyung's arm once more, hoisting him atop the bed before climbing atop him.

 

the Emperor’s flesh against his felt so warm it send a shiver through him, light goosebumps littering his skin. the Emperor laced an arm around taehyung's frail waist, pressing him tightly against him. his hands ran down his back, cupping the curve of his ass before gently squeezing.

 

taehyung yelped, however, before he could protest he felt his boxer leave him with a quick movement, feeling a slight cold breeze.

 

his face grew red as the Emperor began to fondle him. taehyung could do nothing but close his eyes, allowing the Emperor to do as he wished with him. the pressing of his half hard cock against his belly further embarrassed him. he didn't want to admit that he felt attracted to the man nor that the man had begun to excite him in such a way.

 

god, did he feel weird.

 

the Emperor’s hands traveled throughout taehyung's body, slapping and squeezing his ass causing him to yelp once more.

 

he dared open his eyes, wanting to take a quick glance, only coming face to face with the Emperors piercing gaze swallowing him in all his glory. he left out a shaky breath as he desperately tried covering himself, only to be stopped by the Emperor.

 

“i won't hurt you,” the man whispered as he moved taehyung's hand away. the man stopped for a moment, scanning over taehyung's naked being with a bit of awe.

 

“o-okay… mister Emperor.” taehyung mumbled, utterly terrified.

 

“listen,” the man began, “just for today, you can call me yoongi.”

 

the kid was cute after all. and his body was well taken care of by the looks of it, even with the bruises and bandages. his skin was a perfect mixture of caramel, untainted by lips and so utterly soft, comparable to silk. his hair was messy, sticking to odd sides and angles as he was pressed into the mattress. 

 

the Emperor rarely got excited, but, by all means, he was prepared to treat the young man.

 

the Emperor quickly shimmied himself out of his boxers, sitting on his knees as he reached for a small, purple bottle on a nearby nightstand.

 

“this is lube. i'm going to use this to make it easier on you since it's your first time, but you have to relax. or else you're going to be in terrible pain. do you understand?”

 

taehyung nodded, spreading his legs a bit further as yoongi lathered a bit of the clear substance onto his fingers.

 

“say something if it hurts. but remember: relax.” 

 

taehyung took a deep breath, easing himself into the mattress and gripping tightly onto the black sheets as yoongi pressed a finger against his hole. slowly, yoongi began to push in his index finger causing taehyung to whimper.

 

he definitely felt tease, swallowing yoongi's finger whole with a bit of resistance. “o-ow…” he whined, throwing his head back as he thrashed his legs 

 

yoongi paused, rubbing circles on taehyung's thigh with his free hand. “shh… itll be over soon.” the Emperor cooed soothing words, pressing a soft kiss to taehyung's inner thigh. he allowed taehyung some time to adjust before slowly pushing in another finger then another.

 

pants slowly began to slip from taehyung's lips, unintentionally at first before a feeling of ecstasy flooded over him.

 

yoongi quickly pumped his fingers in and out in a reparative motion, enjoying the soft mewls taehyung emitted. his free hand cupped the youngers cock, giving it a soft squeeze as he began to jerk him off in the same rhythm as his fingers actively fucked him.

 

slowly but surely, he felt the younger tense before him noticing how his toes would curl. he emitted such cute little moans each time yoongi pressed into a certain spot, causing the man to chuckle.

 

“feel good?” he questioned, receiving a gurgled moan in response before he slowly withdrew his hands. licking his fingers, he looked at taehyung as he whined, his face completely red.

 

“i'm good with my hands.” 

 

taehyung whimpered slightly teased, nodding. “i can see that.”

 

grabbing the bottle once more, yoongi dispensed a generous amount on his hand before lathering it onto his cock. taehyung watched him shyly which yoongi quickly smirked at, causing the younger to bashful cover his face with both hands.

 

“i can't believe i'm doing this…” he mumbled, sneaking a peak at yoongi between his fingers.

 

yoongi scoffed, rolling his eyes as he positioned himself against taehyung's pink, puckered hole. “its now or never, kid.”

 

“dont call me kid, its creepy.” the man sighed, biting his lip and nodding. “do it.” 

 

with that, yoongi slowly pushed his hips forward, allowing the tip of his cock to breach taehyung's tight walls.

 

taehyung let his head fall back, brows furrowed together at the sudden newfound fullness he felt on his lower half as the man slowly edged himself inside of him. he placed his hands atop yoongi's biceps, squeezing lightly as the Emperor eased his way in.

 

the younger man's lips parted in ecstasy without a sound, forming a soft ‘o’ shape. his legs curled around yoongis hips as the latter entered him completely, hips against hips. hovering over taehyung, yoongi could not hide the moan that fell from his lips as taehyung tightened and throbbed around his stiff cock. the younger man felt so good for a first timer.

 

allowing taehyung to get used to the sudden feeling of his hard cock, yoongi stayed still pressing kisses against taehyung's collarbone yet never kissing his lips. no, not at all. for yoongi decided his first kiss would be left to someone else; he knew he had taken too much already.

 

taehyung's arms slowly came to wrap around yoongi's neck, pulling him tightly against him as the pain that crept against his ass subsided. he let out a sigh, opening an eye to look at yoongi before nodding, signifying his desire to continue on.

 

yoongi nodded back, slowly pulling his hips back. edging his cock out before quickly pushing back in, filling taehyung to the brim with a small whimper flooding yoongi's ears.

 

yoongi would continue edging out again, this time fully, before he pushed in inch by inch. leaving taehyung to whine at the slow pace, aching and wishing for more yet loving the heat that they shared. 

 

“go… go faster, or something. you're killing me here..” taehyung suddenly groaned as yoongi pulled away completely. his cock fully erect pressing against his bare stomach.

 

“turn around,” he demanded, which left taehyung a bit shocked but he obeyed nonetheless. “lay on all fours and lift your ass up.”

 

he felt more exposed in said position, hoisting his hips upwards as yoongi gave them a small squeeze as he positioned himself once more. quickly pushing the tip of his cock back in before thrusting forward at a faster pace, sending taehyung into a shock, his face smothered into a pillow.

 

the younger male groaned at the sudden depth, feeling yoongis cock completely stuffed inside his perfect ass.

 

he grit his teeth, his emotions going wild. unknowing whether to hate the man or beg desperately for more. a bit of drool slipped from his lips as he gasped and moaned wildly, burying his face further into the pillow as yoongis pace quickened. 

 

yoongi squeezed at taehyung dainty hips tightly. leaving light hand prints as he continued to thrust harder each time, his eyes closed tightly as small, quiet moans filled the air.

 

“fuck…  i- i dont know… i dont know sir, how long does-does it take?” the younger questioned, his body completely filled with heat and ecstasy, a growing heat evident at the core of his cock beginning to build.

 

“you'll know, itll feel good.”  yoongi simply stated as his rhythm slowed once more, agonizingly pulling himself from taehyung once more. “now it's my turn to relax.” 

 

taehyung turned to face the man, lifting himself up only to witness yoongi laying on his back, waving for taehyung to get on top.

“but… i dont know how to do it,” taehyung pouted, bashfully sitting on his knees.

 

“its not hard. just get on and i'll help you.”

 

without much of a choice, taehyung relented. he threw his leg over yoongi's side as he cradled his hips. yoongi placed his hand on the youngers thigh, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

 

“lift yourself up a little,” yoongi said, which taehyung immediately obeyed. the older male pressed his cock against the youngers ass once again. slowly edging taehyung down atop him.

 

the faces the younger made drove yoongi crazy. his face twisted and contorted in a mixture of confusion and desire. his cheeks slightly tinted pink in embarrassment as he finally made eye contact with yoongi, who was biting his lip and looking at taehyung with the same level of intensity and lust visible in his eyes.

 

“you're doing great, just like that. yeah… slowly.” yoongi murmured soft, reassuring words until the younger sat completely atop his cock. his tight ass gripping him hungrily causing yoongi to groan.

 

“now you can go at your own pace,” yoongi gave his thigh another squeeze before rubbing soft circles onto his skin. 

 

“okay…” taehyung mumbled, taking a moment to get accustomed to the new position before slowly lifting himself once more. 

 

he began to bob himself up and down on the olders stiff cock as the man watched him intently, occasionally hearing a stifled moan as he rolled his hips a specific way.

 

taehyung would definitely have fun with that. growing a bit confident, the younger man leaned forward, pressing a line of kisses down the older man's chest as he rolled his hips and grazed his fingertips over yoongi's sides.

 

yoongi chuckled, running his fingers through taehyungs hair before lifting his chin up to face him, “when you're not talking back to me, you're actually kind of cute.”

 

taehyungs face grew incredibly red, his cock twitching against his belly at the sudden compliment. 

 

“u-uh… thank you.”

 

yoongi noticed the mans sudden stiffness, a genuine smile finally appearing on his lips as he reached down to fist at taehyung's lonely cock. carefully giving it a soft squeeze before he began to move his wrist in a steady motion, leaving taehyung to moan and whine from the pleasure.

 

the youngers hips grew rapid, allowing himself to fall into a pit of bliss. he rolled his head back, leaving yoongi to bask in his glory as he pleased himself. the youngers hips slowly began to stammer as more sinful moans filled the air. his breathe became staggered and he hiccupped gasping for air  the heat in his stomach grew to caress his entire lower half.

 

“is… is this it?” taehyung mumbled a bit incoherently as he let out a loud moan. yoongi had jerked his hips forward, pressing himself deeper into taehyung. the younger placed his hands on the olders chest, gasping and groaning as he released long streams of white, cumming into the Emperor's hand and atop his chest

 

the man chuckled, releasing taehyung's cock as the man laid atop his chest in exhaustion. taehyung was panting heavily, his body hot and sweaty from the aftermath.

 

“that that was it,” yoongi whispered, running fingers through the younger man's hair. “you're done.” 

 

taehyung couldn't look at yoongi. he was far too embarrassed from his actions, he could not face him at all.

 

“... you didn't finish.” he mumbled burying his face against the older man's chest. 

 

he felt yoongi lift his hips as he pulled himself out. taehyung let out a content sigh, missing the fullness a tad bit too much.

 

“its fine. takes a lot to get me to finish. dont worry about it.”

 

taehyung pouted, eyebrows furrowed. “or was i not good?”

 

yoongi paused his movements, his chest moving up and down as he breathed eliciting a soothing effect on taehyung. “no. you were good. i would have fucked you for hours, but you came first and it's not pleasant after you orgasm. i didn't want to hurt you.”

he never thought of that. taehyung lifted his head, taking a quick glance at the Emperor. he presented himself to be a very scary, hard man yet he showed taehyung a kinder side. he could have easily overpowered the younger, but he chose not to.

it wasn't the most desirable situation, but taehyung would not have had anyone else take his virginity. 

 

yoongi noticed taehyung's sudden staring, raising a brow in confusion. the youngers eyes quickly widened having been caught, however, the Emperor did not scold him, he simply chuckled.

 

“we **’** re finished now. you can get dressed.” taehyung nodded, lifting his weakened body from the Emperor. he felt completely sore all over, noticing small, pinkened hand marks forming on his hips yet didn't really mind.

 

“taehyung.” the older called for his attention.

 

“hm?”

 

“welcome to the Empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi and taehyung wont have the ideal relationship lol theyre not the main pairing so prepare to suffer.


	11. sandy beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin's initiation was not what he expected.
> 
> “i'll take care of you, jimin.” namjoons deep voice enveloped him in a sense of comfort, filling his ears as his surroundings turned dark. he could see nothing in front or behind him, all he could feel were namjoons large hands holding him in place, maneuvering him as he wished, like a small rag doll.
> 
> “h-how can i know that?” jimin puffed out a quivering question.
> 
> there was a pause as namjoon took a moment to gather his thoughts, lips grazing over the crook of jimin’s neck within the depth of the dark before he finally whispered; “i take care of what is mine, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight! dubious consent. the tags have been updated. please, and I beg, do not read if you are uncomfortable. 
> 
> not safe for ramadan.

jimin was sure he loved namjoon from the moment he laid eyes on the man. unfamiliar feelings of passion and adoration flooded his being. those emotions held so deeply in his chest could no longer be denied as he stood by the large man. he was terrifying, no one could deny it. namjoon had a certain aura that demanded respect, making anyone around him feel little, almost unworthy, in his presence.

 

jimin was one of those people, but instead of crawling away from such a force, jimin simply craved it. he craved namjoon’s entire presence; his power, his being, and his soul.

 

he could only hope he could possibly unearth who this namjoon truly was, as well as all of his capabilities.

 

“namjoon… i'm scared,” he called out as namjoon lead the smaller man to his room. “i have never done anything like this before… this whole initiation thing.”

 

namjoon had been so sweet and kind to him on the day of his initiation. he caressed the younger man’s body like a series of gentle waves against a smooth, sandy beach. hands against his tan skin as if he were a doll, carefully holding him as if he were to crack from a simple wisp of air.

 

“i'll take care of you, jimin.” namjoons deep voice enveloped him in a sense of comfort, filling his ears as his surroundings turned dark. he could see nothing in front or behind him, all he could feel were namjoons large hands holding him in place, maneuvering him as he wished, like a small rag doll.

 

“h-how can i know that?” jimin puffed out a quivering question.

 

there was a pause as namjoon took a moment to gather his thoughts, lips grazing over the crook of jimin’s neck within the depth of the dark before he finally whispered; “i take care of what is mine, little one.”

 

namjoon bit down against the untainted flesh of jimin’s neck, eliciting a light hitch in his throat. nibbling every now and then, the taller man trailed blossoming bruises as he sucked and nipped at every inch of unclaimed skin as he could possibly reach.

 

a heavenly sensation draped jimin. moans drenched the air like beams of the sun on a summer's day, warming both men to the core. they kissed and groaned against each others lips until they could feel no more pain, no more sorrows. for the only important thing laid in that very room, in that very bed that they would soon share.

 

“i-it’s my first time--” jimin carefully stuttered out. tiptoeing around the sharp shells that littered hidden underneath the surface of the sand in attempt to not injure himself or elicit anger within namjoon from the sudden confession.

 

the lather paused, pulling himself away from the younger man as he made way to find a nearby light source. a pale yellow hue filled the room, sicker than the lovely sun’s rays. namjoon then turned to look at him with messy hair, puffy lips, and dark, hooded eyes filled with a glint of excitement quiet evident. “i didn’t take you for a virgin,” the man chuckled as he soon led the younger to the nearby bed, “but i’m more than sure you won’t disappoint. just do as i say, understand? you’re in my hands now, jiminie.”

 

the taller man wasted no time in gently pushing jimin atop the bed. gulping, the younger man nodded as namjoon slowly began to edge off his top. “... i understand, rm.”

 

the older man was not gentle. no, not at all. fingers quickly grasped jimin’s hips, practically ripping off his clothing in a mere instance leaving him bare as prey in front of a predator. namjoon cupped his little cock and gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting a small whimper to seep from jimin’s plump lips and flood the room in a wave of heat. 

 

before he knew it, namjoon’s other hand begun to tease at his puckering hole causing jimin to gasp, eyes wide, at the sudden surprise. 

 

“can-- can we slow down?” he whimpered. for everything had begun to pass by before his eyes. no, no, this was not how his first time with namjoon was supposed to be. they were supposed to make  _ love _ , not a hurried, sorry excuse of a quick fuck. jimin wanted to go slow, kiss and mark namjoon with his loyalty. as the sun marks those that frolick underneath its gleaming rays on a summer’s day.

 

he wanted namjoon to swim in the love his heart so earnestly flooded him with.

 

yet, there was no response.

 

the man simply furrowed his brows at jimin with what appeared to be a small scowl. namjoon did not particularly like the smaller mans constant chatter, much rather preferring him be quiet; docile and obedient.

 

jimin whimpered at the stare namjoon directed at him, suddenly feeling all too bashful and-- and inadequate as namjoon continued to work wonders with his hands. he squeezed his cock again, gentle at first before he gripped tighter and started to tug and thumb at the pink bulb that sat atop, precum already leaking from the smaller man. moan after moan dripped from his mouth, swirling into the surrounding air like spells of lust until they dissipated into nothingness. namjoon suddenly pressed the tip of his finger past jimin’s tight walls causing the younger to gasp at the intrusion; harsh and dry. it was certain something new yet… too uncomfortable for his liking.

 

“a-ah… nam, slow down.”

 

with a sigh, namjoon slowly pulled his fingers back. the man reached into his back pocket, removing a small red tube and dangling in front of the lathers face; lube. jimin gave a sigh of relief, smiling softly with red tinted cheeks at the man.

 

“will it hurt a lot? losing my virginity i mean?” he questioned, laced with a mixture of fear and excitement of a sort.

 

namjoon chuckled, “virginity as a concept was only created to limit the amount of sexual partners deemed acceptable to have; it was made to guilt people. it’s not exactly important.” jimin pouted at the response as his heart sank to the depths of the sea.

 

that wasn’t exactly the answer that he was looking for.

 

reading the sudden sullen look on the younger mans face, namjoon leaned forward to press a kiss atop the youngers cupids bow. “no,” he whispered, finally tugging his belt off and lowering his pants zipper to pull out his aching cock, “it won’t hurt if you relax yourself.”

 

eyes widening at the sight of namjoon in all his glory, jimin released a breath he unknowingly held. the tension rose in the room as namjoon popped open the red tube, lathering a generous amount of the clear liquid over himself.

 

disregarding the foreplay, namjoon quickly aligned himself against jimin, who had his mind deep within the white clouds, too enamoured and drunk on passion to ever truly realize the severity of their current state.

 

he had only wanted namjoon; to please the man however deemed possible even if that meant hurting himself.

 

the push was slow, nonetheless painful. a burning sensation centered on jimin’s lowered half, causing him to grit his teeth with eyes shut tight. a small, choked sob gurgled in his throat as he desperately wished to cry out. the sudden moan that seeped from namjoon’s plump lips stopped him, however, his eyes shooting open in attempt to catch sight of a wondrous wave crashing against the shore. 

 

namjoon was gorgeous; sweat glinting against his forehead at what seemed to be too painfully slow for him, his red lips parted and oozing such a magnificent essence jimin desperately wished he could hear forever. the sudden virgin tightness being all too unfamiliar to namjoon, almost as if it were a treat sent to him by none other than the gods themselves.

 

a smile suddenly appeared on jimin’s lips, all too proud to be the cause of namjoon’s excite. 

 

_ he  _ had made such a man create those unearthly sounds.

 

suddenly, the pain no longer mattered. he only needed namjoon to continue making those small sounds of sincerity, of  _ weakness _ , all because of him.

 

the fullness was not very comfortable, something rather odd to jimin, but he ignored it. his aching cock laid untouched between them, desperately wanting attention as it throbbed at the mere sight of namjoon hovering above him. unabashed, he grasped his shaft and began to stroke. namjoon’s eyes flashed a hungry look, rolling his hips thus burying his cock deep to the hilt into jimin’s ass causing the man to groan.

 

namjoon leaned forward, continuing his marking of jimin’s soft, tanned skin with bites and countless hickeys. for he was on a mission to let everyone know jimin was his and his alone.

 

before long, the two steadily created a rhythm between themselves as namjoon thrusted slowly at first, before his hips grew unsteady and erathic. jimin closed his eyes as the heat he once heard many people talk about when referring to sex finally began to envelop him. it was heavenly, his grip on his cock growing tighter as he jerked himself shameless before namjoon, who, quite frankly, enjoyed the sight of jimin becoming a withering mess.

 

small globs of drool fell from his mouth between tongue filled kisses, sweat gleaming against their bodies as things grew hotter. the sloshing sound of namjoon’s hips crashing against jimin’s brought a smile to the youngers face; _this_ , this was love.

 

when jimin called out the older mans named, gasped and moaned and scratched at his back, he announced his love for the older man. between kisses and moans and drenched passion, jimin called out; “o-oh, f-fuck… namjoon-ah! i'm going to cum, fuck! nam-i-i love you!” he quickly came over his bare chest, a high filling his mind as it drove him far off shore to a land filled with ecstasy; a paradise.

 

yet his confession laced with passion and adoration was not reciprocated.

 

the hair clung shallowly as namjoon merely became rougher in his thrusts. his plump lips crashed against the smaller mans, silencing him to muffled moans. swallowing all the sweet sounds he gave as he slammed into the smaller man. fisting at his hard cock until jimin was a withering mess underneath him, nothing but mewls and a squirming mess fueled by euphoria he had never before experienced.

 

a sweet, liquid as white as shells splattered across jimin's chest as namjoon pulled out and released atop him, the finalization of marks, making the younger man as his.

 

“you’re here to stay now, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimin loves namjoon more than namjoon cares about him. our poor boy. let's see how this turns out.
> 
> I deeply apologize for my absence, but I have returned from university for now! The first years was... surely an experience. Now, I have roughly 2 chapters written out. One is simply dialogue, but the next chapter will transition back to Yoongi and Taehyung.
> 
> Happy Readings. Hope you enjoyed! Please, let me know what you think. I love and appreciate every comment and kudo.


	12. a tightly woven bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “how can you just stand there and act as if this is all okay?” he spoke in a hushed tone, anger lacing the tip of his tongue as taehyung clenched his hands on his lap. a mixture of irritation and sorrow filling his mind as the man had done nothing, completely nonchalant as he held taehyung’s life at the palm of his hands.
> 
> yoongi took a moment to respond, retracting his hands as he moved closer to face the young man, taking a kneel in front of him. “i never said it was,” his voice grew soft, such a tender voice taehyung never knew such a man like him could hold. the only memories taehyung held of the Emperor consisted of harsh, abusive words with irked eyes and sweet moans hidden behind a veil of lust. this… this was all too new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi and taehyung share a moment together. isn't that so sweet? 
> 
> we shall see a new side of our beloved Emperor.
> 
> Also! I forgot to mention that Yoongi is 19 in this fic.
> 
> Ages (again) are as followed: Jimin 17, Taehyung 16, Namjoon 18, Yoongi 19, and Ashley is 21.
> 
> Sojung is 18, and Zuny is 17. Although they are not seen yet, Hoseok will be 18, Seokjin will be 19. 
> 
> Fic is centered roughly around mid-November for those who wish to know ;) The December babies will go up a year soon.

taehyung awkwardly sat atop the Emperor's bed. clothes haphazardly thrown on and wrinkled from the events that had just occurred.

 

_ damn _ . he still couldn't believe it.

 

he looked around the empty room, the Emperor long gone to the bathroom, leaving taehyung alone for once as he gathered his thoughts.

 

taehyung was in a gang now, and soon jimin would be, too.

 

what the fuck were they supposed to do now? was there a “gang 101 for dummies” or a “how to act as a gang member” manual they could borrow? they would be thrust into all too unfamiliar territory like sheep awaited by ravenous prey hoping for an easy meal.

 

terrified. he was utterly terrified for what may lie ahead. he had heard stories about those who joined gangs. it was, after all, a one way trip. blood in, blood out, as many would put it. there is no way out from the lifestyle, no matter who a person may be. you were destined to live the rest of your life as nothing more than that, to die as nothing but a gang member.

 

his fingers trembled at the thought. what would they make him do? what would Jimin do? Images of drugs, guns, and violence filled his mind. ounces beyond ounces of marijuana, heroin, cocaine, or basically any drug one may think of. guns that lay hidden beneath the surface, sold to god knows who for god knows what. neither of them were cut out for the gang life. taehyung could only imagine the horrors they may eventually face as Emperors, especially with people like the Knights dwelling just around the corner. hovering, waiting for the right moment to swoop down and catch the unsuspecting kill.

 

suddenly, like the hunters around him, a familiar voice sprung taehyung back into reality jump causing him to. sneaking up on him as he dazed with his heads in the clouds, the real world obscured with a fog of nausea the Emperor had re-entered the room with a small towel draped around his pale shoulders. “i see you're dressed,” he commented cooly, stepping one delicate foot over the other as he made his way into the room, circling the younger as a tiger does a deer.

 

the man was shirtless, causing taehyung to swallow a lump in his throat at the mere sight of his bare chest. soft, bleached strands of hair poked into odd directions as little water droplets rolled down his cheeks causing the younger man to invertenly stare as they slid down to the tip of the Emperor’s chin.

 

yoongi had taken a seat in a nearby chair, eyeing the younger man. waiting and observing his response to their… initiation. the Emperor did not expect the younger man to be so relaxed. rather, he expected there to be crying, cursing and an over all burning hatred protruding from the younger man.

 

the Emperor eyed him as he waited for any sign of distress or probable attack.

 

“well?” he spoke up once more, raising a brow as he watched the younger continue to stare as if he had two heads.

 

taehyung quickly looked away, eyes drawn to his hands that rested atop his lap. “...well, now what?” he asked rather hesitantly, a quiver evident at the end of his words.

“not much to it now.”

  
“how so? i mean-- this is all new to us. we know nothing about being… gang members--"   
  
“Emperors.” yoongi suddenly cut in, his legs crossed as he peered intently at the young man while simultaneously dabbing the towel over his face. “you are not  _ gang  _ members, you are noble Emperors. that is one of the first rules you will learn; hold your status highly for you are a lucky chosen one.”   
  
“ _ lucky _ ?” taehyung could not prevent the scoff that simmered in his throat like an angry spice flaring to life. “i'm sorry but-- but yoongi, this is completely  _ crazy _ ! we do not know  _ anything  _ about the Emperors lifestyle--"   
  
“which is why we will teach you. you're one of us now, taehyung; we protect our people like no other.” 

 

_ ‘such a great job protecting ashley that turned out to be _ .’ he thought cynically to himself. taehyung sighed, clearly dejected as he began to sink into himself. his fighting spirit all too tired to utter curses or arguments to the man before him. there was a misery that draped him, leaving him all too tired and drained of all his might. sadness was brimming at the edge of his heart, threatening to overtake him if he stayed in that room for any longer. as taehyung’s vision grew blurred and ashened, long, slender fingers were placed upon his shoulders, giving a firm squeeze and steadying his heart rate as he became grounded to the earth below him once more. his heart screamed at the touch, craving every hint of comfort and love he could cling onto. he knew, however, whose calloused hand was placed against his flesh, only causing a sinking guilt to grow in shame.

  
why, oh why, did such a man have an alluring effect on him?    
  
closing his eyes, he nibbled at his lip as to prevent a sob-- everything had changed so abruptly. one moment he was a child; a teenager who was having the time of his life going to school, worrying about finishing high school, avoiding his shitty parents until he was old enough to vanish, and sneaking out with his brother for single night out. before he knew it, his life had gone down hill. 

 

it was all but a blur, passing before his eyes as if he were watching from a screen. now he sat in front of a killer; a mad man who had fucked him and ridden him of his virginity yet proceeded to act as if it were nothing of much importance. a simple chore to do amongst his busy schedule of the day.   
  
he could not prevent the tears that stained his face. slow lines of droplets slid down his bruised cheek as he cried to himself. curling into a tight bawl as to avoid the Emperor's eyes as to not show further weakness.

 

for the man before him had already seen him way beyond his comfort.   
  
“how can you just stand there and act as if this is all okay?” he spoke in a hushed tone, anger lacing the tip of his tongue as taehyung clenched his hands on his lap. a mixture of irritation and sorrow filling his mind as the man had done nothing, completely nonchalant as he held taehyung’s life at the palm of his hands.   
  
yoongi took a moment to respond, retracting his hands as he moved closer to face the young man, taking a kneel in front of him. “i never said it was,” his voice grew soft, such a tender voice taehyung never knew such a man like him could hold. the only memories taehyung held of the Emperor consisted of harsh, abusive words with irked eyes and sweet moans hidden behind a veil of lust. this… this was all too new.

 

yoongi would continue to surprise him in more ways than one.    
  
“taehyung,” he called his name with ease. placing his hands at each side of taehyung's legs, uncurling the man and keeping him where he sat. “i love my members. every single one of them. although you are new, i promise you will grow to become someone with power, with courage, and incredible strength required to protect yourself as well as jimin. for as long as i am your Emperor, you will  _ not  _ fall.” taehyung’s soft cries turned to hushed sniffles as he listened closely to yoongi’s sincere words. he did not fully know if he could trust the man, but his words were nonetheless sweet.

 

“you have nothing to fear for now. there's nothing else to this initiation. you are now a member and will be protected. you do, however, have tasks at hand that must be accomplished. we will discuss those tasks at a later time, alongside your brother. fear not, however, as other members will gladly introduce you the ropes to our lifestyle.”

 

taehyung nodded, biting at his lip before he finally glanced at the man. a mistake, once again, for the Emperor was staring at him intently with soft eyes and a slight curl to his lips in attempt of a consolation.

 

“lift your head up.” he commanded after a moment of silence with a lazy smile. when taehyung hesitated, the Emperor reached over and slowly, yet with a bit of force, lifted the lathers chin.

 

“rule number two: Emperor’s never cower in front of others. you must show your face with pride and present yourself as nothing less than a mighty Emperor. never let anyone walk over you if you do not wish for them to do so, which you should never allow.”

 

for once, and the last time for a long time, taehyung saw the Emperor smile at him with a glowing adoration radiating in his direction. a small bubble of a sob escaped his lips, feeling too many emotions overwhelm him at once. he lurched forward without thinking, wrapping his arms around a stunned Emperor. the man, however, did not pull away or flinch at taehyung’s touch, he merely allowed the younger to do as he wished without much argument. taehyung gladly soaked in the warmth the Emperor emitted, suddenly losing the feeling of fear and uncertainty that had cursed him during that period.

 

“okay.”

 

\---

 

“wheres jimin?” taehyung had gathered himself together, feeling much better after a much needed hug. he was now draped lazily over the bed, puffing his cheeks and staring at the ceiling in attempt to entertain himself as yoongi dressed himself.

 

“he is still with rm.”

 

“when can i see him?” taehyung hurriedly asked the older man in worry, lifting himself to catch the Emperor’s eye. he had only seen jimin for a few minutes before they were whisked away to different rooms. taehyung missed his brother dearly. the future held mysterious things for them as new members of the Empire.   
  


millions of questions ran through his mind. his home, his schooling, his life would never be the same after this. they had to discuss the rules of the lifestyle as soon as possible.

 

“soon.”

 

“why not now?”

 

“because.”

 

“but why?”

 

“they're busy.”

 

“but i want to see him.”

 

“no one barged in while we were fucking, you wouldn't want someone to do that to him now would you?”

 

the younger deflated. “...no.” yoongi was all too boring, and, quite frankly, too much of a tight ass for taehyung’s liking. he did not even allow taehyung to roam the halls as an attempt to quench his curiosity, even with presence of the Emperor alongside him.

 

“you'll see him later. it's not the end of the world.”

 

the man sighed, a bitter taste at the tip of his tongue as he sank into himself. god, he missed jimin so much. “it  _ feels  _ like the end of the world whenever i'm not near jimin.” 

 

a scoff echoed through the room, causing taehyung to immediately throw himself backwards onto the bed in frustration. yoongi rolled his eyes in utter disbelief, lifting a brow in the younger’s direction. “why?” he asked genuinely curious.

 

pressing the palms of his hands to his cheeks, taehyung mumbled a soft reply before he began flailing his feet atop the silky sheets: “he's my only one.”

 

another scoff. “only one  _ what _ ?”

 

taehyung shrugged with a little pout. childish, really. “my only one. ‘tis all.”

 

the man couldn't understand what he meant, nodding his head yet saying nothing more. 

 

he saw the bond that they shared, anyone could see it by the way taehyung so adamantly attempted to protect the other, but found it strange. of course, the Emperor felt a bond with his people, but they were nothing too important to him. it was all business and nothing more. the Emperor held those loving emotions with ashley and namjoon, having practically raised them, along with a few of their friends, all to an extent. even then, the Emperor believed only those loyal few would stay by his side, but no one else.

 

it was a cruel world the Empire followed. you cannot be too trusting of those around you. for even a beautiful flower can consist of thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can satisfy your TaeGi needs, beloved readers. As I have said, this will be an extreeeeeemly slow burn, all because I love suffering. lol. 
> 
> I hope no one is disappointed. 
> 
> Remember how I mentioned last chapter I had roughly 2 chapters done? Now I have about 3 more. haha. I will be revising them slowly, then they will begin to trickle in. 
> 
> I want everyone to get to know (and love) all of the characters, so most chapters will be dedicated to them. I will also be adding some new faces to the equation soon enough.
> 
> All I can say is that this will definitely be long. I do have my outlines set, and have an ending roughly done, so I will be working the chapters around said ending.
> 
> (unless I change my mind because I am a sadist like that hahahah)
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> This is non-beta'd. If you find any mistakes, pls let me know. I am lazy and I hate re-reading things, so it is very helpful.
> 
> Comments, kudos, first born children are greatly welcomed!
> 
> (not rlly i h8 kids)


	13. war among siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung and jimin are finally reunited. is it all but a sweet, blissful reunion in heaven? or will there be tension between the two?
> 
> “we were almost out of there!” taehyung cried out, voice echoing off the walls as they screamed, louder and louder, at each other. desperation seeped from every syllable, want and desire sinking into their anger draped ears. “we were so close, so close i could almost taste it. we just needed a little more time--"
> 
>  
> 
> “i didn't have that time anymore!” a full blown wail escaped jimins lips, piercing the cold air around them. a cry filled with hopeless desperation, wishing to reach far enough to his brother who seemed oceans apart in such a tight space. “i would have died there, tae. i would have lost everything! every part of myself would be dead if i had stayed there any longer! that is not the life I choose to live for its hardly living at all!”

after several lifeless hours apart, taehyung and jimin were finally reunited. the Emperor had exited the room one moment, the next, jimin was standing awkwardly in the door frame. 

 

taehyung all but tackled the younger man, flailing and kissing his brother quite lovingly all over his face. they squealed and squirmed in each others arms, lovingly sinking into the warm embrace.

 

finally, they were at peace.

 

as they calmed down, jimin gradually broke the silence between them. “how was he to you?” he questioned adamantly, eyes wide and jittery filled with a need to know.

 

“he was surprisingly… kind and-- and soft. he treated me as if i was something fragile, believe it or not.” 

 

“good!” the man yipped excitedly, like a small pup. if he had a tail, it would surely be wagging at the mere sight of taehyung. “i don’t care who he is, i would have his head on a silver platter if he were to ever hurt you.” 

 

taehyung scoffed with a light hearted eye roll. “we know that's a lie.”

 

“okay,  _ maybe  _ i would be skinned alive if i tried, but! i would give a nasty glare.”

 

“that's all that matters to me jimin.” taehyung murmured as he held onto his brother tightly. the taller man nuzzled his head right into the crook of jimin's neck, taking in the sweet, familiar scent that he had grown to adore.  _ peace at last. _ “you're still the same you. sweet, sweet jimin.” 

 

“oh?” the smaller man chuckled, light and delicious in the dreary air. eliciting a sharp spark to ignite in taehyung's fire. “but why wouldn't i be?”

 

his brother shrugged, finally loosening his hold on jimin, “i don't know,” he took a step back, freely frolicking around the room rather curiously as if he had not already spent hours stuck inside it. “i just assumed getting the dick you wanted would cause an awakening risen from within your  _ prostate.” _

 

the smaller man instantly deflated, his fingers becoming fidgety with the edge of his sleeve, eyes darting nervously. “ah… yeah, that. that was surely... something.”

 

the air grew cold. no matter how hard taehyung tried, jimin would simply not look up to meet his gaze.

 

that was when he knew.

 

“ _ no _ .” taehyung suddenly deadpanned, his hands splayed on jimin’s shoulders as he lurched forward to face his brother, mere inches from his face. “ _ no _ , don't tell me that fucker hurt you. i knew something would happen. i  _ told _ you to be careful, minnie!”

 

“now's not the time for ‘ i told you so’s’ tae. not right now, i'm  _ begging _ . not after he used me as a cum rag and fucking left me there.” jimin ran his chubby fingers up and down his arms in attempt to comfort himself.

 

taehyung sighed. peeling his gaze from jimin with a tight frown, he wrapped his arms around his chest as he took a moment to think. of what, jimin did not know. that is until taehyung suddenly stood, making his way towards the door.

 

“i'm chopping his dick off.”

 

“tae, _ no _ .”

 

“you cannot, and probably will not, do anything to defend yourself and your dignity, but i sure as  _ fuck  _ can. just watch me--" the older man all but ran to tug the lather away from the door. persistently guiding taehyung away from the door as he feverently attempted to make a quick dash outwards.

 

a small sigh parted from jimins lips, all too tired to argue with his brother as he let go. the shorter man weakly made his way to a nearby chair in dismay as he confessed, “he left me, but it does not mean i love him any less.”

 

“wait…” taehyung ceased all movement, his eyes zoning in on jimin as he processed his words. shock quite clear on his face; a twitch to his eyes, a nibble at the inside of his cheek, and that dumb part of his lips that always made him look like a fish out of water. with a raised brow, he moved slowly as he began to speak in an accusing tone that always worked in making jimin curl into himself, shaping himself into as small a ball as possible, “you  _ just  _ met this fool and you love him? jimin, please, be reasonable for once in your life.”

 

as if stepping a top a twig, a snap resonated inside jimin. he curled and uncurled his hands, a frown digging into his once soft face as he released an angered snarl. “i can love  _ whoever  _ the fuck i want and  _ whenever  _ the fuck i want. my love-- my love doesn’t have to have a reasoning behind it!”

 

taehyung scoffed, his arms crossed across his chest distancing himself in disbelief. “ _ hah _ . which is exactly why you get thrown and dumped in the dirt.”

 

“thanks,” jimin huffed, turning his head to stare at the nearby wall, suddenly too upset to face taehyung. “my own brother sees me as trash. that's  _ exactly  _ what i need right now.”

 

“if it brings you to face reality i'll say it again. all if need be.”

 

“i'm trying to get consoled. instead i'm being scolded like a bitch.”

 

“i've  _ tried _ consoling and coddling, but you never fucking listen! and i'm sick and tired of picking up the pieces some asshole leaves behind in place of the jimin i know.”

 

“ _ no one's _ asking you to pick up anything!” he stood, sending the chair he sat atop soaring across the wooden floor. a hard clunk ringing throughout the once lively room. “i’m not some maiden in distress that needs you to come save me every splitting second.”

 

“we both fucking know you would die if i didnt help you.”

 

“i'd die? who the  _ fuck _ nearly got himself into trouble getting wasted on their first night out huh?”

 

utter shock resonated throughout taehyung as if he were slapped in the face. with a scoff, taehyung edged closer only to push jimin’s chest, causing the lather to sturtter in his steps. “do  _ not _ try to pin this shit on me.” he jammed his finger into his chest. “don't you recall who pressured me into going out in the first place?”

 

slapping his finger away, jimin seemingly grew in size in attempt to defend himself. spitting harsh words at his brother. “oh, yeah. i totally put a goddamn gun to your head to make you go out. whoops. that's all my fucking fault. want to pin anything else on me? why don't you go ahead and say every problem of ours has been related to me. go ahead. i'm waiting.”

 

“i did not fucking say everything is your fault.  _ do not _ put words in my mouth.”

 

“you were thinking it, though.”

 

“y'know, i love you but i want to strangle you sometimes. more specifically: now.”

 

“the feeling is mutual.”

 

taehyung took a step back. his eyes skimmed over jimin, from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his shoes. he utterly adored the indulged brat, but he was taehyung's brat.

a sigh fell from his lips, “i don't blame you, or anyone for the matter." taehyung confessed, allowing the words to stream past his lips. "i dont blame anyone besides those piece of shit _knights_ for fucking us over. all i'm saying is that you're careless jimin. all. the. time. and you know you are. you don't think and in the end we all pay. especially me, because i fucking see the aftermath of it all.”

 

tears threatening to fall, jimin could do nothing but whimper. his vision grew foggy with sadness and frustration mixed together, water brimming at the edge of his eyes. “you don't think i suffer?” he whispered, more to himself, as he hung his head low. “why do you think i do all of this shit in the first place!”

 

pinching at his eyebrows, taehyung groaned. “we have lived the same fucking life yet what do you see me doing jimin!? i don't do what you do. i stick to myself and, so far, i've been  _ fine _ . if we would have just stayed home, nothing would have happened.”

 

“you're right! you’re so right, taehyung!” jimin quickly looked up, meeting taehyung’s burning gaze. he lifted his arms to nothing in particular, circling his arms around to emphasize their surroundings; empty and bland. “ _ nothing _ . day in and day out: absolutely  _ nothing  _ would happen other than the repetitive fear we endure living in that--that hell hole.” his tears finally vanquished the barrier that held them so tightly. “do you blame me for not wanting to live that life, forever behind those goddamn walls?” he pressed his chubby little hand against his heaving chest, body trembling as jimin let himself sob.

 

“we were almost out of there!” taehyung cried out, voice echoing off the walls as they screamed, louder and louder, at each other. desperation seeped from every syllable, want and desire sinking into their anger draped ears. “we were so _close,_ so close i could almost taste it. we just needed a little more time--"

 

“i didn't have that time anymore!” a full blown wail escaped jimins lips, piercing the cold air around them. a cry filled with hopeless desperation, wishing to reach far enough to his brother who seemed oceans apart in such a tight space. “i would have  _ died  _ there, tae. i would have lost everything! every part of myself would be dead if i had stayed there any longer! that is not the life I choose to live for its hardly living at all!”

 

the room grew quiet, the shouting slowly dimming as taehyung stared at his feet. what felt like an hour passed between the brothers, the tension growing strong as taehyung simply stared at his shoes, completely motionless. finally, with a quiver to his voice, he spoke: “you almost lost me today. does that at all bother you?”

 

jimin all but leaped at his brothers defense, the question far too crazy even for a fight of this extent. “of course it does!” he cried out, edging close to his brother until he grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together, “but you're here  _ now _ ; alive, and that's what matters to me. now we have a reason and a way to get out of there! don't you see? it was a blessing in disguise, babe. we were meant to be at the club. we were meant to meet who we met. we are meant to become Emperors.”

 

taehyung let his own tears break against their dam, flooding down his cheeks in quiet bursts. “i'm mad at you don't call me babe,” he sniffled in a weakened voice, far too tired from the events occurring seemingly too fast around them.

 

all the more stubborn, jimin pulled taehyung close to his chest. wrapping his arms around taehyung’s waist as he hugged his beloved brother against himself, murmuring sweet words against his shoulder; “babe. baby. hunny bun. love muffin. sugar plum. need i go on?”

 

they remained quiet for a moment, sniffles filling the air before taehyung suddenly spoke. “choke on a toe.”

 

a fat kiss made it’s way to jimin’s forehead; the sign of a truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i suck at updates lol. not going to lie to you all, but i feel a bit unmotivated.
> 
> i mostly wrote out dialogue for the other chapters, and it all sounds fine in my mind, i am simply too... lazy... to update and edit regularly.
> 
> please, blame me for all your suffering. i deserve it.
> 
> let me know what you think about this chapter. 
> 
> this is one of my favorites so far.
> 
> they're siblings, so i want to emphasize how siblings may fight, the dynamics of their relationships, and who they are as people. i hope it's realistic.


	14. the future that lays ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are explained what the next move is. but how will they take it? what will happen to them?
> 
> taehyung is not happy.
> 
>  
> 
> “now that you're tamed,” taehyung scoffed as the Emperor spoke after a moment of silence. no one could tame him, he only wanted to comfort jimin. “ill explain what we'll do.”
> 
> “i'm waiting.”
> 
> the Emperor sighed, clearly perturbed yet continuing on with his plan: “i'll send some men along your side in order to receive some of your possessions.” his hand motioned over to the two guest who had yet to speak or move from the moment the boys arrived. standing as still as mannequins, faces expressionless and hands held tightly behind their backs. completely submissive to the Emperors orders. “your lovely parents won’t place their hands on you, that is, if i have anything to do with it. you're not their’s anymore, you're mine.”

ultimately the brothers were unable to spend much alone time together. soon after their reunion, they were rushed out of the Emperors room by a small, blonde woman. deep set bags sank underneath her soulless eyes that kept the boys curiosity at bay. she was quiet, making no attempt to converse. the short haired woman simply lead the two brothers down the path to a different room through sluggish mannerisms. the boys, however, did not object for there was no other option available.

 

waiting for the two boys were none other than the Emperor, namjoon, and two unknown men standing off to the side. the men were all crowding the room in what they presumed to be the Emperor’s very own study.

 

 “now what?” taehyung quickly asked as they stepped into the room. wasting no time in demanding much deserved answers before anyone could muster a word, feigning ignorance to the situation at hand.

 

“this is it.” the emperor motioned his hands outwards as he sat behind his grand oak desk, one leg crossed over the other. “welcome.” his lips curled upwards in a cat like smile. one that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“ _welcome?_ that’s all you have to say? you gotta be fucking kidding me—“

 

“tae, please—“ jimin attempted to reason with his brother before he burst, all to no avail. fighting would only cause more trouble, and frankly, jimin was all too tired.

 

“no. tell us what we do now. this is all new and we are _not_ trying to die before we even begin living. we're not safe anymore.”

 

“as if you were ever safe.” namjoon scoffed behind them, rolling his eyes as taehyung quickly whirled around in anger. facing him with his brows creased, eyeing the seemingly bored man from head to toe before he spat out venomous words.

 

“ _shut up_ , namjoon. how the fuck are we gonna go back to those demonic parents of ours after being gone for _days_ ; one for _my_ recovery and the other for our _deflowering_ mind you. they're still our parents and they _will_ eat us alive.”

 

“especially with tae coming home like… well, like now.” his brother quickly motioned to taehyung from head to toe, clearly emphasizing the state of his tattered clothing. most importantly, the dark bruises and bandages littering taehyung's body peaking from underneath clothing. white bandages nearly fluorescent and unmistakably obvious against the man’s sun kissed skin. the vibrant purples and blues and fading greens mingling in a tight embrace over his face. “we’ll be dead meat, especially if we don’t tell them _exactly_ where we snuck off to… they won’t be happy without the details.”

 

“not only that, but we missed school! and so close to finals, too! i dont care much about it, but we still _need_ to go.”

 

“you have yet to graduate.” yoongi suddenly murmured more to himself, causing taehyung to unknowingly flinch at his presence.

 

“should've asked that before we were fucked, huh? i thought you all knew _everything_ about everyone, oh powerful one.” taehyung turned his body to glare at the older man. the nerve of that man. boasting about his almighty knowledge yet seemingly unaware of the ages of the Empire’s new recruits.

 

“we know what we must.” the Emperor argued, weaving his fingers together to rest atop his lap. “regardless of the circumstances at hand, we were still required to initiate you unless you preferred spending your days like sitting ducks for the knights.”

 

another flinch at the cool tone with such gruesome words, his skin curled and crawled at the mere sound of the older man.

 

“fine, you guys don’t give a fuck. no matter what you say, whatever you do is only for your own benefit. especially if those savages get ahold of us. that whole talk about protecting your own was bullshit then, _yoongi_ dearest. i shouldn’t have expected much or thought so highly of someone as cruel, cold, and conceited as _you_.”

 

the man quickly looked at him with hooded eyes, a frown on his face; “dont call me by that name, boy. you're swerving out of line and i will not lose sleep if i were to allow someone else to discipline you; right here, right now.” huffing, the man pinched the tip of his nose bridge as he thought for a moment. plans and strategies all coming align right before his eyes.

 

“stop being a pain in my ass when i have yet to decide what we can do to assist you brats. you were getting ahead of yourself, as per usual.” ‘there was no way the Emperor could proceed to _properly_ strategize with taehyungs mere presence automatically giving him a migraine.

 

“... you weren't exactly very clear, sir.” jimin mumbled, breaking the silence that unknowingly filled the room as the Emperor and taehyung glared at each other. nervousness was apparent on his person as he fidgeted with his fingers. regardless of his insecurity, a sudden tug at his shirt garnered his attention. peering up he saw none other than namjoon scowling at him. his eyes a deep, dark black set with dissatisfaction causing jimin to unconsciously whimper and sag into himself under the pressure of his gaze.

 

oh, no. he had displease namjoon somehow. by-- by talking out of line? oh, but he was only trying to defend taehyung, his brother. namjoon couldn’t be upset with him. jimin did nothing wrong! he wasn’t at all speaking against the Emperor himself. no. no. that’s not right at all. he just-- he just--

 

taehyung quickly came over and slapped namjoon’s hand away, pressing his palm where his hefty hand originally pressed against jimin’s dainty frame. quickly reverting his attention back to the Emperor once he swatted the pesky fly away from his sweet jimin. “you told me i could call you by your name. i’m not crossing any boundaries.”

 

“you were allowed to use that name for the _initiation._ now, i repeat, shut the fuck up while I think.”

 

“make me— “

 

“tae,” a mouse like whispered filled his ears, “he wants to help. please, be patient.” with a pout, taehyung glanced at jimin and sighed as he gave in. holding jimin’s hand in attempt to sooth the small man from the menacing figure beside him.

 

jesus christ. taehyung would forever curse to hell the name that was kim namjoon. no way was he ever going to hurt his jimin again.

 

“now that you're tamed,” taehyung scoffed as the Emperor spoke after a moment of silence. no one could tame him, he only wanted to comfort jimin. “ill explain what we'll do.”

 

“i'm _waiting._ ”

 

the Emperor sighed, clearly perturbed yet continuing on with his plan: “i'll send some men along your side in order to receive some of your possessions.” his hand motioned over to the two guest who had yet to speak or move from the moment the boys arrived. standing as still as mannequins, faces expressionless and hands held tightly behind their backs. completely submissive to the Emperors orders. “your lovely parents won’t place their hands on you, that is, if i have anything to do with it. you're not their’s anymore, you're mine.”

 

“we’re not anyone's. we’re not some belongings you can own. we’re people for fucks sakes! practically kids, mind you.”

 

“then go back to them alone.” yoongi’s voice boomed across the room. “handle them yourselves if you’re so mighty. you have such a big mouth but no bite. i _told_ you we would have your back, and i am keeping my word. yet here you are rejecting every ounce of help we may offer. don’t you care about what might happen to jimin? hm? you’re obviously not up for a fight, so who might they lay their hands on next?”

 

“jiminie over here doesn’t have a scratch on him for now.” namjoon stated, voice low and daunting. his tongue darted outwards, licking over his bottom lip as a predator would do as it eyed its next meal. the taller man quickly stepped beside jimin once more, pushing taehyung away so he could press his palms at the edge of the smaller man shoulders. jimin instantly froze, his body going rigid at the sudden cold touch. “do you want him to stay that way? unbroken, fresh, innocent. or shall we throw you two to the wolves?”

 

the room became silent for what seemed like an eternity. all that filled the air was the sound of beating hearts, thumping and running quickly. the sound bled deeply into taehyungs ears, so deafening it nearly drove him insane.

 

“we are here to help,” yoongi suddenly spoke, releasing taehyung from his unconscious trance-like state. “only if you accept it. we are not beggars. if you do not accept our guide, you are on your own. for good.”

 

taehyung glanced at his beloved brother, nibbling at his lip as he searched jimins eyes. brown orbs that were once filled with a desire to belong now utterly void of any life, clearly zoned out and in his own world.

 

safe. he was safe hidden away in the depth of his conscious.

 

behind him, namjoon only squeezed tentatively at his shoulders. “what will it be boys?” namjoons leaned in, hovering closely to jimins ear.

 

a gurgling, angry volcano erupted in taehyungs stomach, but he could do nothing. namjoon would not budge. all that the younger man could do was walk towards yoongi, looking at him intensively and never breaking eye contact.

 

he took a deep breath as yoongi stared back, face blank and expectant, waiting for taehyungs next move.

 

his eyes closed tightly, fists curled into a tight ball before he let himself loose. _this was all for jimin_ , he continuously repeated the mantra.

 

“when can we start the move?”

 

* * *

 

the complex was a lot harder to roam than what taehyung originally believed. it was like a labyrinth created to confuse and disorient those who did not belong; which clearly worked if he were to say.

 

it made finding ashley incredibly difficult. all he wanted to do was say his goodbyes for now, to hug her, and see how she was doing. but the fucking halls were a mess.

 

all too quickly, he began opening and closing doors in attempt to find the infirmary. he knew it was a dangerous and stupid idea, but hey! how else would he find her?

 

pouting at the never ending doors, he had forgone knocking as well, simply barging into every room with an evident death wish.

 

as he reached a maroon, pine door, he saw a soft glimmer of yellow seeping from underneath its door frame. his eyes shot open. all the other doors had been dark and alone, so this would be his first time entering an occupied room.

 

taking a deep breath, he slowly took the handle within his palm and eased the door open.

 

there laying on a soft, white mattress was none other than ashley. taehyung quickly smiled at her sleeping figure, that is, until he discovered who sat beside her. caressing her hand was none other than the Emperor himself. a look of complete exhaustion clear as day on his face. the man seemingly grew 10 years older after mere minutes from their last separation.

 

taehyung had never witnessed someone so small and fragile, an aching sensation filling his bosom as he watched the Emperor squeeze ashley's hand with all his love seeping from his palm.

 

eyebrows furrowed tightly together, a frown hanging from his features, while a slow, clear tear rolled down his cheek. a clearly intimate moment which taehyung had unknowingly walked into.

 

quickly yet as quietly as he could, he pulled the door back to but a crack, allowing himself to peek at the older man.

 

his attempts to sneak away had failed, however, as the Emperor quickly wiped his tears away and called to him; “you're not very discreet. come join me if you wish to visit her. i will be taking my leave soon.”

“o-oh… no, that’s not necessary. i only wanted to see her, to say my goodbye’s for now… before we left for the move, y’know.”

 

“ah, yes. you’re right. she would like that.” yoongi waved taehyung over with a flick of his wrist, signaling to a nearby chair. “our Empress recently took her pain medication, so she will be out like a light for a few hours.”

 

taking the chair, taehyung put a decent amount of space between the two before he finally sat down. no way was he risking anything, even if the Emperor did look… sad. lost in his own thoughts as he caressed the image of ashley laying peaceful in bed with his eyes. the eyes that once bore down on his, ruthless and cold before, now looked at ashley with what taehyung believed to be of high esteem. the sort of protectiveness a wolf held for its pack in a gruesome winter’s night.

 

“i guess that’s okay then. she might have been worried anyways.” the younger man stated in a hushed tone. “i don’t want to worry her anymore.”

 

“yeah,” yoongi whispered, cupping the young Empresses hand once more. “i don’t either.”

 

the two sat in silence. the mere sound of ashley's labored breathing filling the stale void between the two.

 

at least then did the two have something in common. one was the seeming hatred they held for one another. the second being the gratitude they held for ashley.

 

taehyung might not have understood, nor know of, the history they shared within the Empire, but he saw a clear attachment between the two. but who wouldn't? ashley was a welcoming woman. so kind and serene, she made everyone around her feel… normal.

 

welcomed.

 

accepted.

 

even if their stories were but a mystery to her, she emitted a loving aura.

 

if ashley trusted yoo-- the Emperor with all her might then, maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t all that bad? taehyung wanted to trust her judgement. but… was the Emperor someone he could really rely on? or was he a measly talker, yapping his order yet breaking promises.

 

he did not want to entrust him so easily.

 

when the time came, taehyung took ashley's other hand lightly as if she were a doll, pressed a soft kiss to it and whispered his ‘see you later.’ he made his way out the room with a held breath, dismissing the eyes that bore into him as he exited the room and made him feel like jelly.

 

he had business to take care of after all.

 

jimin was waiting for him to return to his side.

 

they had a worrisome mission to accomplish, and all he could do was hope it would turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took so long to update... i sincerely apologize. here is a 2k demon as a peace offering. 
> 
> honestly, im so close to dropping this because-- the motivation is gone. i dont know if people even /like/ this.


	15. adjustments to a new freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin squirmed beside taehyung, almost as if he had the same hesitance sprout to mind. “i-i can imagine that he’s killed... many with the whole Empire thing. we’re only cautious right now, because we don’t know him or any of you. please don’t take it personally.”
> 
> “for his life, our legacy, his people; yes, he has. but he has no reason to hurt you. you’re actually quite welcomed, but we understand your hesitance.” seokjin drived along nonchalantly as if they weren’t discussing the lives of others.
> 
> “how can you justify that though?” taehyung’s interjected, attempting to understand the reasoning seokjin held. “they're still… someone. still a loved one, family member, they still existed.”
> 
> “not everyone is a saint, taehyung. not everyone is kind or as generous as you may hope; as you and jimin probably are. some people were made to destroy, to kill and cause sorrow in the world.”

the two men from early were silently lounging around in the resting quarters outside the Emperor's study. jimin was quite obviously nervous, making no attempt to converse with the two men without his brother by his side.

the pair, however, did not give off a harsh appearance. no, they were well groomed and rather…  _ pretty _ .

they held no harsh edges like namjoon and the Emperor; demanding respect. the aura they held did not call for those around them to cower before their presence. instead they held an airy breeze surrounding them, clinging onto them so lightly, it was almost welcoming.

taehyung, however, obviously could care less about their auras and crap. all he wanted to do was get their shit and go.

the men lead the two to a truck parked outside the complex; big and black, with tinted windows so no one could peer in, ensuring privacy. it seemed all too obnoxious for taehyungs liking, but it would get the job done.

everyone buckled in, the brothers holding each other’s hands as expected. 

the tallest man from the group, that held himself the most elegantly, with broad shoulders and very plump lips went to speak as he adjusted his mirrors, eyeing directly over the pair in the back seat.

“first of all, i would like to introduce ourselves. im kim seokjin. call me seokjin or jin, whichever you prefer! or hyung, even. from what the Emperor tells me we’re only a few years older than you two. other than that, we'll begin with retrieving your absolute necessities.” his eyes were calm and collected. soft and gentle around the edges yet with a bit of mischievousness laced underneath.

“--in case you guys get uncomfortable and want to dip as quickly as possible!” the second man stated. he turned from his seat to flash a bright, heart shaped smile at the two. “and i'm jung hoseok. they call me hobi back at the base. you guys need anything, let us know.” his eyes spoke volumes as they flared with intensity, yet nothing too overbearing. it was just right. filled with nothing but joy and a cool calmness to them.

the two nodded.

“let us know if you feel threatened, even the least bit. yoongi sent us specifically so we could get to know each other since we’ll be teaching you the roles of the Empire until you're well adjusted… as well as a higher level of precaution. yknow, if your parents really think they're hot shit or somethin’.”

“ _ yoongi _ ,” taehyung spat out. “is a dick. he won’t let me call him by his name but  _ you _ can do it? god, what a hypocrite.”

the men were silent for a moment before blaring out in complete laughter. figures shaking and wheezing to the nines.

“yeah,” the man with the heart smile,  _ hoseok _ , giggled out. “yoongi’s a dick when he’s mad. but don’t worry! the Emperor has a soft spot for all of us.”

“oof, when you went off on him like that, it was the first time i have  _ ever _ seen him act like a literal Emperor. he takes his role as leader seriously, but he rarely uses his ‘Emperor’ stance on anyone, unless he’s  _ super _ pissed.”

“hell yeah. yoongs is a teddy bear for the most part.”

the taller man hummed his agreement.

“most characterize him as grumpy, emotionless, or a generally mean man, but in all honesty yoongi is nothing like that.” the broad man said as he drove down familiar streets. “he's one of the kindest, most generous men you will ever find. if possible, he would give every inch of himself to those who need it, from head to toe, until there is nothing left. even if that person did not give him a second thought, yoongi would give.”

“he’s so… scary at first.” jimin whispered more to himself than to the others. “i'm sorry if it's rude, but i find that hard to believe. it just sounds like you guys are, um, buttering him up for us.”

“nah. we have no reason to.” hoseok shrugged, rolling down a window to allow a cool breeze to seep in. “y’all would find out eventually. we just thought it would be easier to tell you upfront. so you wouldn’t be on edge all the time. you feel me?”

“it’s all a facade, really.” seokjin added. “here’s something you guys need to understand: you can’t survive being nice out here. people can easily play you, making you lose all your cards, leaving you with nothing in the end. not even the friendship one may assume to have ever lingers behind.

“you have to play your cards well. with a game of skill, you need to have an excellent poker face.” hoseok nodded along with seokjins words.

“if ‘friendship’ doesn’t last around here, why would you guys want to be so friendly with us? pretty suspicious if you ask me.” taehyung raised a brow as he met seokjin’s very gaze in the mirror. “how can we trust you, or anyone in the Empire for the matter? how do we know yoongi won’t back out and—and hurt us later on when he figures out we’re of no use.” taehyung was not having it. trust was something to be earned. seokjin and hoseok were people the boys only just met. their histories and reasoning for joining the Empire were but a mystery to the two.

who knows? maybe the two were ruthless killers sent to keep the boys at bay.

taehyung and jimin needed to consider who they held closely in their lives from now on. no one could be trusted quite easily.

jimin squirmed beside taehyung, almost as if he had the same hesitance sprout to mind. “i-i can imagine that he’s killed... many with the whole Empire thing. we’re only cautious right now, because we don’t know him or any of you. please don’t take it personally.”

“for his life, our legacy, his people; yes, he has. but he has no reason to hurt you. you’re actually quite welcomed, but we understand your hesitance.” seokjin drived along nonchalantly as if they weren’t discussing the lives of others.

“how can you justify that though?” taehyung’s interjected, attempting to understand the reasoning seokjin held. “they're still…  _ someone _ . still a loved one, family member, they still existed.”

“not everyone is a saint, taehyung. not everyone is kind or as generous as you may hope; as you and jimin probably are. some people were made to destroy, to kill and cause sorrow in the world.”

“but they're still  _ people _ ,” jimin murmured as he met the hoseok’s eyes through the side mirror.

“they  _ are _ people, but not everyone is human, jimin.” seokjin sighed, finally turning a corner and arriving at their destination. no one made a move to exit, however, basking in the calm that swirled in the air. seokjin soon unbuckled his seatbelt, turning to face the two with sincere eyes. “yoongi only orders the purging of the bad, boys. those who traffic the innocent; who sell their organs and pure bodies to the disgusting; who hurt children and bring horrors to the world. the Emperor has made a dent in society, yet no one has noticed. it's a thankless job with people constantly referring to you as the devil himself, but we know who he truly is. he is a savior in disguise, with no one to save him.”

“no one’s expecting you to love him right now.” hoseok spoke, reassuring seokjin’s words. “to kiss the ground he walks on or kiss his ass, because frankly, his ass ain’t that great.” seokjin flicked hoseok’s forehead with the tips of his fingers. “ _ ow _ . you know i'm right.”

“-- regardless of your feelings for him, we want to make you feel welcomed and as if you belong with us. as long as the both of you are our brothers, we will care for you. no one will hurt you and we will protect you as long as you let us. we are your home for as long as you'll have us.”

* * *

allowing the boys to gather themselves, physically and mentally, they soon exited the car alongside the two men. soon, they were facing what jimin and taehyung once called their home. an ordinary, plain house that held secrets filled with pain and suffering unbeknownst to many passersby.

finally, they would be leaving that house. their dream coming true. yet the boys could not help but be fearful. worry lacing their minds as they moved closer to the tacky blue doors that greeted the, unknowing whether their parents would dare step in front of the two men accompanying them or whether the men could properly protect the boys from their parent’s fiery wrath.

jimin pulled out his key, unlocking the front door and finally stepping inside.

a quiet greeted them which only worked in setting their brewing anxiety. before they could release a mere breath, a thunderous yell filled the stale air with a fire that set the cool house ablaze.

 

it had begun.

“boys?” footsteps boomed from the kitchen, making their way towards the front door.

taehyung, dear god, taehyung wanted to flee right then and there from the mere sound of her voice. yet seokjin and hoseok moved to cover them, whispering reassuring words as she came into their sight. their father trailing right behind.

“where in the  _ fuck _ have you two been?!” their mother raged. “first we have to find out you two idiots snuck out using my good sheets, then we find out you skipped school--?! and who the  _ fuck _ is this?” her eyes flashed with flames, ready to smite those who stood in her way.

“ah, hello!” seokjin gleamed, smiling brightly at the fuming parents. he held a good few inches above them, hovering menacingly over them as they stopped before the men. “we are here to collect their belongings.”

“what kind of  _ bullshit _ is this?” their father added, sizing up the two men. “who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are, barging into our home like this? i’m not scared of two little cunts coming into our home with our sorry excuse of children.”

“kids, why don’t you go to your rooms. we’ll come talk to you after we deal with these two lovely guests.” their mother demanded, clearly unafraid to show their true colors after being insulted in their home. rage seeping from their flawless facades after being disobeyed; their prides ruined from the sudden challenge.

“nah, they can stay right here.” hoseok chirped with a slight upturn to his lips. “you’re not going to place another filthy hand on them anymore.”

that only seemed to make the fire grow. their father turning red, veins littering the side of his neck as if ready to burst. “we should be calling the police! what right do you have? disrespecting  _ good _ people in our own home.”

seokjin and hoseok looked at each other. desperately attempted to hold back their smiles, only to burst into loud, obnoxious laughter. another series of airy wheezes that shrilled through the dense air. the parents, however, only glared at the two. obviously unable to find anything funny in their situation. “ _ good _ ? you idiots got nothin’  _ good _ going for ya’ here.”

“get the fuck out of our—“

without another word, hoseok reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out a small handgun, pointing it directly at their father’s skull as he dared take a step forward, wanting to lunge at the two. “my, my. what balls you have,” hoseok singsonged. “did you really think you could do attack us just now?” hoseok furrowed his brows, jutting out his lower lip. “i thought good people were supposed to treat their guests properly. y’know, as common courtesy?”

seokjin sighed beside him, crossing his arms against his chest. “and here i was hoping we could have a nice, civilized conversation.” he sighed dramatically, wiping an invisible tear from his cheek. “i guess we just  _ have _ to be the bad guys. boo hoo, hoo-hoo hoo.”

the boys froze, eyes wide as they watched their previous tormentors become prey themselves. their parents stepped back, an evident storm taking place inside their heads. the usual remarks they used to attack and weaken the boys held no power over the two men who held themselves highly. taehyung almost felt a swell of  _ satisfaction _ resonate in his chest as he watched their figures sag.

_ finally _ , he thought,  _ they’ll get what they deserve. _

 

flicking his gun towards the direction of the living room, hoseok commanded the parents to take a seat on the couch. “go. i think we’ll have some fun while the boys pack their things. y’know, as a gift for taking care of them so well.”

seokjin nodded, turning to the younger two and whispering in a soft voice; “they won’t leave our sight, but call if you need anything.”

with that, the two quickly scurried away towards their bedroom.

after quickly pulling out various bags and suitcases to fill with clothing, the occasional stuffed animal, and almost anything they could get their hands on, the boys were utterly confused. it was all a chaotic mess, with emotions running wild in the condescended room. once they were to leave through the front door, there would be no turning back. no more hiding in fear of random beatings and curses, no more long starved nights filled with tears.

 

there would be no more war hidden behind closed doors. soon becoming free to govern themselves, taking back the control of their lives that was once so wrongfully stolen from them. facing the exposure to the cold winds of the new world.

they would soon face an all too different kind of battle at the hands of the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im attempting to edit and publish as many of my pre-written chapters as quickly as possible, in case i do want to drop this work. it only seems fair to publish what i already have. i want you guys to know where this was going and to not leave you completely in the dark. let me know what you think.


	16. he is who he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the weather was going to turn gloomier day by day. the once shimmering sunlight rays that welcomed the people of Seoul during the summer would soon vanish behind clouds filled with blue snow. “our Emperor found me one day, and lifted me up from the hell i dug myself in. god, i cant even explain it. it may sound cheesy and stupid, but, wow, this man has this-- this power. a power that makes you feel at home, safe, peaceful, whenever you're in his presence. its as if he knows all the answers even before the problem arises. he knows you before you find yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF PAST DRUG ABUSE

bags upon bags were stuffed into the trunk of the vehicle as soon as they fled from the wretched blue house.

their parents no longer dared look into their general direction as they were ushered out by seokjin and hoseok. jimin and taehyung knew not what the two men had done to them, but they could sincerely care less. the boys had merely witnessed the two cheerfully dancing in a circle around their parents, loudly singing ‘ring around the rosy’ as they swayed hoseoks gun from one parent to the other. mother and father were undoubtedly afraid, shaking and trails of tears running down their faces, however, those people were but a passing memory-- less important than an ant frolicking across the dirt road they walked upon.

jimin let out a heavy sigh he unknowingly held the moment he and his brother buckled up in the backseat.

“free at last, free at last.” taehyung smiled a bit forcefully, resting an arm around jimin’s shoulder. “feeling any different, minnie min?”

jimin shook his head, taking in taehyung’s face for a moment before burying his face in the crook of his neck. “no. not really. im scared, i'm fucking terrified and might piss my pants but… i’m glad we’re here; together.”

with his lips curling into a smile of his own, taehyung only pulled jimin closer.

* * *

 

“i'm surprised yoongi didn’t personally see this mission out,” hoseok stated aloud as he buckled up the moment seokjin pulled back onto the road.

seokjin smiled, a small chuckle escaping his own lips. “he’s a busy man after all, you can’t blame him.”

“yeah, you're right.”

“why would he need to come at all? he’s done enough damage as is.” taehyung huffed. regardless of their countless attempts to prove to the younger boys that the Emperor was someone kind and sincere, taehyung could not help the lingering resentment that boiled red underneath his skin. “it was nasty enough with just two people, if our parents had seen yoongi and namjoon they would’ve definitely shat their pants.”

the older males erupted in a maddening laughter, only leaving the boys confused. why did they laugh so much? taehyung could only roll his eyes. “oh god, if yoongi would have met them he would’ve definitely done something stupid. they're lucky he didn’t.”

“i'm sure he’s not that bad… right?” right jimin murmured more to himself than to the others.

jimin always wanted to see the best in people, even if that desire ultimately led him to his own cruel awakening. the small man had hoped that the Emperor was someone kind, because now they would be tied to him for the rest of their lives. no matter what taehyung may wish, they would have no way of escaping. fate had already been set in stone.

“he’s a good man,” seokjin nodded, proudly bragging about his Emperor for anyone to hear. “we wouldn’t be who we are without him.”

“yoongi is… one of a kind.” hoseok quickly affirmed.

“hoseok can talk from experience. he, like no one else, truly understands to what extent yoongi would go for his people.”

taehyung couldn’t help but scoff. “look, i'm sorry if i find it hard to believe, but you're honestly saying  _ that _ man is a good person? you guys take whatever chance you get to talk about him, and i don’t know whether to find that creepy-- or just creepy.”

the two took a moment of silence, quickly stopping at a red light. “you won’t know it now, and that's alright. you can hate him, curse his name, wish everything wrong to happen to him, but yoongi-- yoongi would do anything for us.” the light turned green, and they continued on.

“he’s not all bad,” seokjin reaffirmed. 

“i know this may be too personal but yoongi and i--” hoseok took another long pause, sucking in a quick breath of air. “when i met yoongi i was in a terrible place in life.” he stated as a matter of fact, allowing his arm to dangle freely from the car window. a small breeze of cold, november air to seep into the warm vehicle. “i was hooked. popping pills, smoking and injecting whatever anyone handed me; doing all kinds of shit. i owed so much to so many people, eventually the addiction made me lose everyone. above everything, i had lost myself.” the weather was going to turn gloomier day by day. the once shimmering sunlight rays that welcomed the people of Seoul during the summer would soon vanish behind clouds filled with blue snow. “our Emperor found me one day, and lifted me up from the hell i dug myself in. god, i cant even explain it. it may sound cheesy and stupid, but, wow, this man has this-- this power. a power that makes you feel at home, safe, peaceful, whenever you're in his presence. its as if he knows all the answers even before the problem arises. he knows you before you find yourself.”

the man sighed. his eyes grazed the side mirror as he stared back at himself while the road passed underneath them. “i was in a bad place, but he didnt treat me as if i was just some druggie lost in the streets like everyone else did. he didnt see me like  _ garbage _ . so,” he paused, laughing lightly. a beautiful airy laugh that filled the tense air, cascading over taehyung and jimin as they heard the man confess his history. although they were still strangers, hoseok had decided to confide in them, which left a little tingle sensation in the younger boys hearts. “as stupid as it was, i fell in love with the man. he was my savior and soon to be my Emperor. people often need reasons to help someone in need, to make themselves feel better or what not, but yoongi, with every bit of himself, truly wanted to help me because he wanted me to  _ live _ .” the words on his tongue quivered a bit. outstretching his hand, seokjin took hold of hoseok's, giving his hand a firm squeeze. “i feel like that's the greatest gift anyone can give another person.”

“so, you just… felt like he was the one?” jimin questioned shyly. “even if you didn't know him?”

hoseok nodded, “at the time, i didnt know who he was or what he did, but i knew nothing would change how i loved this man. he wasnt the Emperor at the time, but he was working towards it. nonetheless, he was my world, and thats what's so  _ enticing _ about him. he reels you in with his heart, makes you feel so important. so yeah. it was stupid really, but i wanted to give him my everything. and… i did. even if i had to beg and cry and make a fool out of myself, he ultimately gave in, like the pushover he can be when he loves us just as much.” another signature laugh breezed by. “he didnt want me to join, he said he wanted me to have my own life, but i said i wanted to spend it with him. told him that he couldn't change my mind. so he slept with me.”

a hitch unknowingly fell past taehyung, his eyes wide at the revelation. he looked over and noticed jimin staring wide eyed right beside him.

“y-you too?” taehyung stuttered out. who else had the Emperor… initiated? was it a common occurrence?

“yep!” the older man confirmed nonchalantly. “but i really had to beg. he pretended to be upset, but i was glad i was a part of the family, so he wasnt too mad at me.”

a small tug resonated in taehyungs heart strings. he didnt exactly think he was special but… the one connection he had to yoongi was nothing  _ new _ . he wasnt the only one to see the Emperor so vulnerable.

before he could think, words slipped from his mouth. “... does he do that to-- to everyone?”

seokjin chuckled, harty and loud. “oh  _ god _ no. yoongi’s a dick. hobi was the first, but that was  _ ages _ ago, like i'm talking  _ ancient _ \--”

“--i'm not  _ that _ old--"

“the last time yoongi slept around was eons ago. it's really not his thing.”

“--youre actually  _ much _ older than me--"

“you're the second person to get initiated by him, behind hobi. no one else.” seokjin quickly glanced upward, catching taehyungs eye in the rearview mirror. “no need to get jealous.” seokjin winked playfully, allowing a pink blush to fall atop the apples of taehyungs cheeks.

“n-no thats not it! i'm not  _ jealous _ , i barely know the twat.” he argued quickly flailing his hands upward in defense. 

beside him, jimin threw himself into a fit of giggles soon followed by hoseok.

“oh god, i hope i didnt mislead you with that! i'm over him now, yoongi is basically my brother. yeah, we've seen each other naked but i wouldn't want to touch him with a 10 yard stick.” he looked back at the younger two, his faces scrunched up with a disgusted look while his tongue was stuck out.

seokjin, with a lovely windshield like laugh, only shrieked at the sight of hoseoks face. they all settled into a soft hum of giggles and chuckles as they slowly relaxed. 

breaking the silence, seokjin spoke once more, “though i can see why hobi was surprised he nor nam came along. neither go along initiation just anyone.  _ especially _ with their status.”

quirking and eyebrow, jimin piped up a quick question. “oh? but why wouldnt they?” he stuck his lips out in a small pout. “wouldnt they initiate  _ more _ because of their status? yknow, to help the Empire grow?” 

glancing at the mirror once more, seokjin quickly locked eyes with jimin before meeting taehyungs gaze.

he was quiet for but a moment, until he softly whispered words that pierced the two mens hearts. “the rank of the initiator is... is passed to the person they initiate. which means, you two are being held very highly in the Empire as of now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a little moodboard dedicated to this fic on my twit: @peachyoongii 
> 
> (how to insert links, i have no idea xs) 
> 
> (( need me to tag possible triggers? let me know!))


	17. kindness they never knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you guys didn’t have to do this… honestly.” jimin added as he soon went over to embrace a sobbing taehyung. “do we… do we really deserve all of this?”
> 
> in the duration of their entire lives, all they were thought and engraved into their minds was the belief that they were nothing but burdens. to have something so easily handed to them was… all too new. it was terrifying.
> 
> if they were ever to get accustomed to the love and gifts and kindness, they would fear the day it would all be taken.

“you’ll now be living in an apartment complex held by the Empire.”

“is it… safe?”

“believe it or not, but we have people everywhere.” seokjin winked, pulling their door open allowing them to take in the sight of the grand, brownstone building.

“your new home.”

“our new home,” jimin breathed out, as if it were a dream come true. he took in the surrounding area, not very pretty, but promising enough. eyeing the bottom of the building to the very top, where the slowly setting sun was present, bleeding into gold and tinted auburns. jimin watched it tentatively as if wanting to capture every ticking moment before it were to all fade away before his eyes.

“all ours.” the brothers hands found each others once more.

* * *

 

“ashley lives just a few floors below you guys. as well as her sisters! it’s all temporary housing for now, since a big shebang happened. though it’s not really crucial you know about it right now. sorry.” hoseok bobbed along the stairs, hauling one of their luggage to their new living quarters.

“are they nice? i hope that they’re okay, no matter what happened.” jimin pursed his lips, dainty, puppy eyes peering up at hoseok as he spoke.

“we can go visit the girls later. you guys already met the youngest though; zuny. she lead you guys around the complex once.” hoseok smiled faintly, his mood dampening just a tad from his usual happy go lucky demeanor. “sweet girl.”

the man tugged out a key and opened their new home right before their eyes. it was small, yes, definitely so, but it was better than a dingy street corner with no running water or heat. the boys couldnt and wouldnt complain.

the apartment was already filled with basic furniture; a small, leather couch and matching loveseat situated in the living/kitchen space; a boxy television apparently from the late 90’s lined in front; basic kitchenware, along with a simple two chair dining table set; a single bedroom with a bed big enough for two and basic wardrobes. 

it was all the boys could ever truly ask for. something beyond their wildest dreams, all happening before they could even properly breathe.

“... i hate him so much.” taehyung suddenly spoke, with a quiver to his voice as he rolled his suitcase to the bedroom, mouth agape at the small yet welcoming abode. conflicted emotions swam through taehyung's head; gratitude, hatred, a hint of lust that made him sick to his stomach, and above all-- sorrow.

even if the Emperor was willing to give his people everything, there was still that lingering doubt that loomed over taehyung's mind. if he was so willing to give, he wouldn't mind  _ taking _ either.

taehyung didn’t need saving. he wanted to live on his own accord, do as he pleases and how he pleases. yet with the Empire… all he would now know would be the confines of another wall. this time much broader… and invisible.

“i fucking hate yoongi with my everything and i want him to choke on his own dick.” he continued on as slow globs of tears fell down his face, sniffling and scrunching up his nose. “i wish i had never met him, but-- but fuck, i can’t say thank you enough. to either of you.”

he was grateful, that was the truth. never in their lives have they ever had people lay themselves on the line just for their safety, for anyone other than themselves. the most selfless act one could do, even if the brothers were strangers to the two men. seokjin and hoseok-- as weird and awkward as they were-- did not hesitate to stand between them and their parents, risking everything they had to protect jimin and taehyung.

maybe it was just orders, but it tugged at his heart.

a part of him wished to believe that maybe, just maybe, they weren’t all that bad?

“you guys didn’t have to do this… honestly.” jimin added as he soon went over to embrace a sobbing taehyung. “do we… do we really deserve all of this?”

in the duration of their entire lives, all they were thought and engraved into their minds was the belief that they were nothing but burdens. to have something so easily handed to them was… all too new. it was terrifying.

if they were ever to get accustomed to the love and gifts and  _ kindness _ , they would fear the day it would all be taken.

“as our brothers, as the innocent,” seokjin slowly began with the sincerest voice he could muster, “you deserve everything you were once denied. you deserve safety. and we’ll die before we let anyone rid you of what is rightfully yours.”

“you’ll always be loved with us, we promise you.” hoseok soon came close to the shaking boys, hesitant for a moment before he quickly embraced the two with seokjin soon joining.

“once an Emperor, always an Emperor.”

with words such as those, that brought wonderful once unknown feelings of belonging to their hearts, also brought worries of the impending future. once an Emperor, always an Emperor.

* * *

 

“okay! so, just the basics for now.” seokjin perked up, lifting a finger as he began to list things after the boys were properly situated with all of their belongings. “don’t leave this apartment unless accompanied by either me or hobi, at least for a week. i hate to say this, but with your new ranks you'll be in a bit more of a hassle than the rest of us. you guys can call us any time of day with these little bad boys.” the man held out his hand, having wiped out two small flip phones from his pant pocket. “these are yours. now, they aren’t the cutest or the greatest, but they work for basic calls and texts.”

“ _ and _ no one can track you with them. very convenient. we live a couple blocks away, but we can be here in a matter of minutes.”

“-- seconds if we break a few laws.”

“but who cares about laws right?’

“these also have the Emperor’s business number, but don’t call him unless its life or death. he’s been pretty busy, and i’m sure none of you would actually want to speak to him.  _ anyhoot _ !” seokjin chirped, “sadly, you’ll probably be withdrawn from school at this point. soon you’ll be put to work, though nothing too hard for now.”

“which is where i come in!” hoseok gleefully yelled, twirling around before sticking his arm up into the air. “i’ll be teaching you little cuties about defending yourselves! isn’t that exciting?” he was practically gleamed as brightly as the sun as he did another twirl, excitement emitting from his very smile. “i’m more of a gun type of guy, but we’ll cover other areas first.”

jimin eyes grew wide, gasping. “we’re going to learn how to use guns? but--but aren’t they illegal?”

“pish posh. illegal, shmeegal. we're just using them to protect ourselves when cops aren’t around to do shit.”

“not like they  _ actually  _ help,” seokjin quickly added with an eye roll. “better to be safe than sorry.”

“trust in your hobi-godfather,” hoseok threw up finger guns with a little wink. “you'll be pros in no time!”


	18. shoot your shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of gun usage.

“are you awake?” jimin mumble into the crook of taehyung’s neck. the boys laid shrouded by the darkness of their solemn bedroom.

 

it was nightfall by then, a cascade of light blue leaking from the moon into the room. seokjin and hoseok having long gone from their small abode, taking the calming ruckus and jokes and laughter with them. all that was left were the countless thoughts, of unanswered questions, swimming in the minds of the young men.

 

"of course i'm not." jimin snorted. "what kind of question is that?"

 

"a dumb one."

 

"well? whadya' want?"

 

taehyung could feel the pout on jimins lips that hovered so closely to his neck as the older man cuddled close to him chest. "what? now that we're Emperors we cant have  _ deep  _ midnight conversations anymore?"

 

"naah, we're too hardcore for that now." taehyung snickered earning a pinch to his side.

 

"i'm serious! i'm scared as fuck... aren’t you, too?"

 

"i dont wanna think about that." taehyung grumbled like a child, squeezing his eyes tightly as he curled closer to jimin. "there’s nothing much we can do now but sleep. shit, we don’t know this area well enough to guarantee we'll ever be sleeping nicely again." the man yawned. "hell, what if there’s drive bys and screaming every night except this one? so far, we’re lucky. let's take advantage while we can, hm?"

 

jimin sighed, agreeing with his brothers point, nonetheless still ansty. "fine," he sighed. "but that won’t stop me from overthinking."

 

taehyung pressed a kiss to jimin’s forehead, placing his large, earthy hands around the older mans sides with a reassuring squeeze. "gotta get used to it, buttercup."

 

* * *

 

the boys dreamed wonderous dreams of neverland. figures flying throughout the blue sky, a shimmering yellow power hovering so tauntively above them. it called to them, edging them forward. 

 

just for a touch, it would say in the most delectable voice it could muster. a sweet sound that echoed from a distance, never near the pair. somewhere yet nowhere.

 

so, they trudged on towards such a calling. delicate finger tips so untouched and unused would be burned by none other than the malevolent, red sun.

 

* * *

a few days passed in utter boredom. all jimin and taehyung could do was watch television, eat, and sleep their days away.

 

they grew accustomed to awakening at noon every day, watching crappy morning cartoons while eating cereal.

 

one day, however, they were greeted by a much needed and expected guest.

 

"everything doing alright? you boy’s need anything?" hoseok gleefully shined as he made his way into past the door frame. he was wrapped in a series of hoodies, the tip of his nose a bit red from the nearing winter.

 

"nah. so far so good." taehyung said between munches of frosted flakes. "haven’t found any of those hidden cameras you guys must've installed."

 

"ah, seokjin is quite the clever one. i doubt you'll ever find them." the lather snorted, a small dimpled smile on the corners of his lips.

 

with a snort taehyung quickly flicked his eyes up and down hoseok’s frame as he studied him before questioning the man. "what brings  _ you  _ here?"

 

"oh, nothing. i came to check up on you guys. i wanted to know if today would be a good day to start your basic training? neither of you has ever held a gun before, right?" hoseok asked the man before him.

 

"if water guns don’t count, then no. no we have not." taehyung hummed in response. "and practice sounds better than being stuck in here." he stood up, making his way to knock on the door of their room where jimin dressed himself after the announcement of hoseok’s arrival, still heavily groggy from sleep. "jiminie, hurry up! hoseok doesn’t care if you're ugly."

 

the boys were tied to the apartment until they received a notice. so, jimin no longer cared about keeping up his appearance, especially if there was no one to appreciate him and his looks! except for taehyung, but he was his brother after all. he didn't need to impress him.

 

"fuck! hold on, i'm almost done, hyung."

 

frankly, doing absolutely nothing should be the ideal lifestyle for two teenage boys, but they were riddled with anxiety. the boys much rather preferred sleeping their days away. if they were unconscious, at least then whatever mystery that laid hidden in the night wouldn’t hurt them too deeply while in rem stage 3. they wished to become numb to anything that laid crouched behind their black door, forever remaining unconscious to the events that unfold.

 

"but like i said,” taehyung turned back to hoseok, “that's still my response and it hasn’t changed. we haven’t done shit and i’m dying of boredom. oh, please save us mighty  _ emperor _ ." taehyung snickered as he taunted, pressing his palm to his chest before promptly choking on bits of his cereal.

 

"as expected, but no worries. we'll get to working soon. i'm a good teacher.” hoseok grinned. “you're lucky for that, because i'm the only one in the empire with some decent patience."

 

"pfft, i can tell." the younger man huffed, plopping back onto the couch. "if i were to breathe in the emperor’s direction he'd start yelling at me and shit. for no reason! i can’t get a fucking break with him."

 

hoseok laughed, taking a seat next to the boy. "have you spoken with our lord recently? i wouldn't be surprised if you didnt, but have ya?"

 

"nope." the younger exaggerated his word with a loud 'pop.' "not yet at least. i don’t have a reason to annoy him, nor has he given me another reason to complain or further hate his guts... for now."

 

the older man raised his brows with a slight shrug: "fair."

 

as if on cue, jimin finally exited their room. a light jacket hugging his small, slightly shivering frame as he finished up wrapping a scarf around his neck.

 

"tae!" the boy practically screeched at the sight of his brother still clad in red pajamas. "i thought you’d be ready by now! look at you! you’re not even fucking dressed, yet you always complain about me being late!" jimin waved his small, curled fists in the air as he continued to babble on in a fit of rage.  _ cute _ . taehyung, as per accustomed to situations like such, cooly drank from his bowl of milk allowing jimin to nag on. he sipped with a slightly bored look on his face.

 

"i can finish getting ready in 2 minutes compared to your 20." taehyung stuck his tongue out, delicately crossing one leg over the other while propping the other on top of their coffee table. "besides i can’t leave hobi hyung alone."

 

with a  _ humph _ jimin plopped himself onto the couch between the two. "yeah, you can! he’s no princess."

 

"hey!" hoseok squawked as he was pushed away. "i'm a delicate guest. i should be treated with respect, yknow."

 

"delicate?? you?" jimin guffawed as he turned to face the older man..

 

"i don’t know about that hoseok hyung." taehyung pouted, having spilled some milk on himself from drinking too quickly..

 

"you're picking us up to go practice our aim, how the fuck is that delicate?" jimin rattled on, a high pitched tone to his voice only rising higher per second. " _ ballet _ ! now ballet is fucking delicate! swan lake would fucking implode at the sight of a goddamm gun."

 

while on the subject of guns once more... taehyung’s mind couldn’t escape the thought of the actual existence of such weapons in the same world he resided in. yeah, he knows that guns are a thing and they exist, but he has never before seen one in his life. guns and the variety of weapons people chatter about were but a dull image at the back of his mind. it all felt so far and surreal, in a way.

 

"do you... do you have one on you right now?" taehyung asked with a hint of hesitation at the tip of his tongue as he set his mug down, interrupting the two bickering. he didn't necessarily wish to know the answer to his question, but curiosity got the best of him.

 

were all members supposed to be armed? he never wanted a gun near himself or jimin, but if it came down to it, there would be not objections when it came to their protection. were hoseok and seokjin fully armed the entire time they spent with the younger two? how often did they have to use them?

 

hoseok’s mouth curled a bit into a grimace, before he finally responded with a tight nod. "yeah. boss told me not to whip it out right away, or else yall would have a heart attack on the spot."

 

"thanks." jimin bit his bottom lip, raising his hands up to form a slight barrier between himself and hoseok. "i don’t think i'll ever like seeing one, even if we'll-- we'll have to use one." the smaller man visibly shivered at the idea of pulling a trigger, the foreboding sound ringing so menacingly in his ears.

 

"but other than our training," taehyung quickly added in attempt to stay the conversation to something lighter (as light as it could get with the Emperors), "how much longer do we gotta wait? we're dying here."

 

hoseok, as sweet as he was, only smiled before doubling over in a small fit of laughter. he quickly clapped jimins back in excitement. "they're trying to find work for the both of you, but nothing too complex. so dont worry too much, you'll get outta here in no time. but!" he interjected. "we can’t have either of you on a corner selling dope or ass-- you're too inexperienced for that shit. and frankly, you would get caught and probably cause the Emperor more struggles than necessary."

 

"damn. that's sweet of you." jimin rolled his eyes.

 

"what? at least i'm honest."

 

"then, like, what can we do? you got any clue?" taehyung edged closer, setting his chin on jimin’s shoulder.

 

"my guess is... you'll probably do small stuff. gotta earn your stripes, yknow?"

 

_ "the fuck are stripes?" _ the boys turned to look at one another in confusion, however, hoseok continued on without answering.

 

"something like learning how to make shit, weighing and cutting, is saved for when we trust you enough. you'll be branding our name around the city, probably some minor pickpocketing, repping us as best as you can, etc. you gotta work your way up, even if you already have a good status thanks to rm and the Emperor. it’s... like a business, in a way. gangs, schools, anything and everything have their own set rules, even if they're left unsaid. there are rules you have to follow."

 

"okay. i guess it could be worse." jimins eyebrows were furrowed together with a hint of doubt.

 

"better than selling ass." his brother quickly yipped. "we'll take what we can get."

* * *

the men made their way back to the Emperors house. instead of being lead down familiar hallways, they entered an elevator that quickly descended deep down passing floors upon floors.

 

"jesus fuck, is this some kind of labyrinth."

 

"nah. just headquarters."

 

once hoseok finally gave them the cue to exit the elevator, the boys were in awe. their surroundings were lined with shining silver walls, glistening underneath the white lights. the corridor was empty and slightly hollow. it was far less decorative and homey than the above ground floors, but nonetheless interesting.

 

as the boys made their way behind hoseok, every scientific, scifi movie came to mind. it was totally alien without a soul in sight.

 

"no one can hear us down here, so we can practice our shooting as much as we want without bothering others. and its tightly secured so no one steals our shit either."

 

"but what if there’s some kind of trouble?"

 

hoseok smiled, lips curling upwards as his eyes become glossed over in deep thought. "no one would try us."

 

* * *

their shooting range was as basic as any other. across from the boys stood two black body silhouettes on paper, each shooter separated by a thin sheet on clear, bulletproof glass for protection. hoseok had also handed them pairs of earmuffs to muffle the booming sounds of their weapons.

 

the man started the pair off with something reasonably small; a smith & wesson m&p self defense pistol. it was a comfortable handgun that hoseok believed would be perfect for the beginners. not only was it lightweight, but it was also prepared with an automatic safety feature. the boys would not accidentally shoot themselves unless the triggered was completely depressed leading to a lower probability of a negligent discharge.

 

jimin and taehyung, however, viewed the pistol as the devil itself. sitting so snuggly in the palm of their hands, the pair has no clue what to do with it. they held so much power, yet so much fear. with one single pull, their futures would be forever etched into stone.

 

* * *

practice wasn’t as hard as expected, they soon found out. it wasn’t all that different from playing with water or bb guns. but the few differences they did share, were quite extreme. 

 

for instance, the kick back was startling. the feeble men could feel their bodies wobble like jello after their first pull. it took a while to get accustomed to, but once they did, they became pros in achieving their composure. 

 

hoseok was proud, for they had learned to control themselves and their guns from the very beginning. he didn’t need to yell or scare the boys more than necessary.

 

"be the controller, never the controlled," he would preach as the boys continuing shooting one round after the other. bullet after bullet floating in the air like birds before crashing into the black silhouettes.

 

as long as the holder masters the beast, they would be set down a wondrous path.

 

never allow the beast to rule you.

 

for once it does, you will forever lose yourself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! sorry for the late update.


	19. assignment day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> run heavily inspired the second half of this fic. you'll see why. ;) I would recommend listening to it while youre reading.

after hoseok came seokjin. the older man stayed longer than their teacher. at first he casually dropped by in order to check on them, but had suddenly decided to make himself at home.

the man wasn't as easy to read as hoseok. yes, he was kind to the boys, but they didn't really know him to the same extent as they did hoseok.

hoseok was an open book, meanwhile seokjin gave a preview before being tightly sealed.

the older man was adorned with delicate features that made jimin so utterly jealous. from his plump lips so finely carved, to his doe eyes that gleamed in the gloomy room giving it a tint of sparkle. it was as if one were sat in front of royalty. the man was gorgeous afterall, meanwhile jimin was merely cute. seokjin was but a dream miles away, a charming aura that whispered appealing promises of grand, alluring adventures. making everyone that met his gaze feel special and as if there was no one else in the world other than them in that single moment.

that's why when seokjin solely focused on conversing with taehyung, reeling his beloved brother into his enticing hold, jimin became quiet and squirmish where he sat on his side of the couch.

"ah! i almost forgot the reason for coming in the first place!" seokjin suddenly pitched as he dug in his pant pocket. the man pulled out an envelope with a red waxed seal finely pressed against the paper. "i will be having a birthday party soon! please, do come, boys. i'd love to have you." 

right then,  _ there _ , there was his captivating smile that emitted its repeated warmth to the brothers as it did to many others before them. the exact same smile that held open arms yet to a certain hold. a distance that was friendly enough to be polite, but allowed seokjin to keep his private heart sealed as tightly as the envelope he held.

"promise me you'll come?" he perched a question as he tilted his head off a tad, lips pouty.

before jimin could speak, a taehyung hurriedly replied with a chip of enthusiasm. "of course we will! don't worry about it. we'd much rather be there than here."

the two laughed.

"oh, another reason why i came!" seokjin spoke once more, "we have decided missions for the two of you. taehyungie will be working the night shift with rm this upcoming weekend. you'll be tagging with him. jimin, on the other hand," he moved to face the lather, "will be working directly with our lord, as per the Emperor's request."

wait.  _ what the fuck? _

"but-- but why?” jimin’s eyes widened in surprise. “why me of all people? this must be a mistake i cant-- i--"

seokjin only looked at the younger man with a tightly set face. his shoulders held high, back straight, lips formed into a line, never giving away too much of what he felt. jimin felt like a child peering at his expectant parent; "our lord never makes mistakes."

"fuck that.” taehyung quickly objected, turning to face jimin and cupping his hand lightly. the brother always knew when to rescue him. “let me work with him instead. i hate his guts, but i don't want jimin alone with him of all people. please."

"i'm sorry boys, but those are your orders and you must obey. at least for now until you get the hang of things. it won't be set in stone." he sighed. "look, i don't understand why he asked for jimin either, he's never asked before, but now he has and we all must work with it."

frowning at the unfolding situations, taehyung could not resist to argue so heatedly on jimin’s behalf, as well as for himself. "Emperor this, Emperor that. yoongi is full of shit. he kept saying shit about following the rules, but who exactly makes them? he does, doesn’t he? he’ll turn into some fucking dictator soon enough. getting everything he fucking wants and no one will say much as a  _ peep _ . fuck him."

another sigh fell from seokjin, his eyebrows scrunched in discomfort. "i can assure you that there are rules, but the Emperor does not make them himself. there's a committee, you see," the man begins to explain as he eases into the couch, "the committee is made up of respected and intelligent members. mostly originals, elders, and individuals who have deemed themselves worthy. they decide what is best for all of us as a whole society."

"then what are the rules? what have they decided? i've seen no rules take into effect."

“its like survival of the fittest out here.”

"there are rules generally regarding how we as Emperors and Empresses must behave; never let others walk over you, keep your title held high, and never betray your family. then there are rules pertaining to the higher ups, especially rank wise; you earn stripes with different missions and the level of said missions. the more honor you bring to the Empire, the higher rank you hold." the man shifted in his seat as he leaned forward to whisper in a low voice, as if hiding something from an unknown guest, from hidden gazes that could pierce through their front door. "murders, robberies and the like being some of those missions that give you a better name when members new ranks are taken into consideration."  
jimin gulped. what exactly would he have to do to prove himself to these people? he was never born to be a murderer. no one ever was.

“basically, you’re telling us, we have to be some hardcore gangsters to have some decent respect around here-- unbelievable.” his brother slouched onto the couch, groaning and rolling his eyes.

" no, that’s not the case at all, taehyungie. no matter your rank you are never allowed to demean those ranked lower than you and if you are lower than someone else, never let yourself lose confidence. always, always stay respectful to the high ranks, though. for they have done plenty to keep us all alive."

“when you explain it like that-- it sounds better than what we have seen.” jimin shyly admits. “we haven’t felt welcomed or-- or as if anything has been explained to us. it’s all blurred lines.”

"i can answer as much as i can meanwhile i'm here. anything else you'd like to know boys? i’m all ears."

"actually n-no…” jimin stuttered out pathetically, “not for now."

oh, god. how he wanted the man to leave. taehyung and he desperately needed some time to gather themselves from the newfound news.

"sounds good!” the man chirped, as if he didn’t just inform the boys about the next step of their initiation. it was as if they were merely exchanging kimchi recipes with good neighbors. “i do hope to see you soon. and if you need anything, do let me know. good luck with your missions. we are all expecting great things from you."

turning to face one another, the brothers could only grimace as seokjin exited the apartment.

* * *

in the past, taehyung had never hated a person other than his parents. everyone else was irrelevant in his everyday life. other than jimin, his partner in crime. it seemed like it was just the two of them against the world. since that dreaded night, he had grown to hate the knights, as well as rm and the Emperor himself.

if the man had a choice, he would much rather watch paint dry than spend the night tagging with rm.  _ no _ , he would much rather  _ not  _ be in the situation in the first place.

the older man passed by the apartment building to pick up taehyung, telling him to dress warmly for they would have a busy night on the streets of seoul.

taehyung could only sigh as he coated himself with double hoodies and mittens.

winter air blew harshly against his frame as he followed the older man down the flight of stairs.

"fuck are we going?" he questioned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets for warmth.

"downtown. cops don’t usually check that area during this time. perfect for us to tag a few buildings." rm talked nonchalantly, not even sparing the man a glance.

"i'm kinda artistically challenged, so i dont get why yall made me do this. i like art but cant do it for shit. jimin, on the other hand, is amazing--"

"our lord chose jimin for another task, get over it." the older man scowled at the younger, immediately halting his steps and turning to face him. "nothing will change his mind so quit bitchin’. just do it."

taehyung only frowned. their bickering would start early tonight, huh. "i'm _bitchin’_?” he dared pointedly respond. “i have the _right_ to fucking bitch all i want, asshole. none of you have the right to treat us like this. isn’t that what your own rules say? give us some info at least. we’ve been living sheltered from the world for weeks, then suddenly we get a bombshell dropped on us like this? this is beyond fair. i can’t fucking stand you, but i have to work with you now."

"listen, kid. do you think i like you? newsflash. i dont. i dont want to do this either but we got no other choice. i’d much rather be in bed with seok-- with-- where it’s _warm,_ ” the man stuttered out, “anywhere but here, but thanks to you i can’t. so let's get this over with and go. it’s not rocket science."

taehyung narrowed his eyes as the intake of the older mans words. his slip of tongue surely caught his attention, but he remained quiet. that would be saved for another time.

rm quickly pulled the younger mans attention to a nearby truck as he unlocked it. large and black and-- an exact copy of seokjins. the interior was tidy yet too constraining for taehyungs liking as he took his seat. seokjins truck felt much better.

the relationship between the two men was oddly interesting, taehyung making a mental note to question seokjin about rm when possible.

* * *

 

“there’s not much to tagging, but we do have our own signs. take a mental note of them. for example,” rm grabbed a bag from the back seat of his truck, presumably filled with spray paint as they clinked and clanked. red, black, and gold cans fell from the bags as he threw it onto the floor after having grabbed what he needed. the man quickly began to move his arm around. curving colors into different lines, all collecting at the center as they formed and morphed to color the brick wall with a special insignia of nothing else but a crown. a large black and red crown with three points dotted with golden circles.

it was a sign taehyung would have almost forgotten, if not for the memory such a sign held. a memory from the night at the club with ashley. a sign he recognized from the Emperor’s own room.

“wait-- is that--?”

“yep. that’s our sign alright. get used to it. its basically everything we have to do tonight, but we can also have a little fun with it.” rm smiled, eyes gleaming at the freshly painted sign against the wall. eyes filled with nothing but pride for the sign his people wore above their heads. tilting his head to the side, he stuck out his tongue as he began to spray intricate designs, curves forming over the wall to form numbers and drawings. sevens surrounded the crown in gold, floating like clouds against the hovering crown. right above one of the crowns points he painted a single four-sided rhombus shape in white, small rays emitting from the sides like a light.

“there. isn’t it pretty?” he chuckled, throwing a can in taehyung’s direction. “now you can just do whatever. no shields. no blue or gray. if you use numbers, only 3’s, 4’s, or 7’s. mainly focus on crowns if you really want to rep us. it’s okay if you fuck up, i’m not the most artistic, either, but we do this to show fuckers who’s the boss around here.”

“okay. sounds easy enough.” the younger man nodded. hesitating for a moment, he glanced down at the can in his palm.

red.

without much as a second though, taehyung began to draw anything that came to mind. smiley faces, hearts, mini crowns and the like. anything that filled his hearts desires. releasing every bit of pent up stress as he painted wall after wall throughout the night. rm glued to his side, occasionally adding his own little art pieces. big, bold letters that spelled out rm being his signature tag next to a creature with a rounded head, big bulging eyes, a potruding tongue and two circular ears like mickey mouse.

the men were carried away with their silly designs, their name flying onto every possible surface. it sent a rush coursing through taehyungs veins, allowing him a moment of  _ fun _ . something he had yet to experience with anyone besides jimin.

the men were nearing the end of their mission when suddenly, a patrol car came into their view. at the sight of the two men, spray cans in hand, the cop lights flicked on, raging sirens filling the street. an officer holding a flashlight in their direction shouted: “you there! stop!”

“shit,” namjoon cursed as he pushed taehyungs shoulder to signal the unexpected arrival of the law. “let's  _ go _ !” he yelled, grabbing the younger mans shoulder, tugging him towards himself as he began to run.

“oh, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” taehyungs eyes widen as he followed right behind the older man. focusing solely on the older mans back, never looking back as the cops followed them down the solemn road.

“dont slow down! keep up!”

and so he did. he ran and ran until the sirens and the lights all meshed into one big mess. as he and namjoon ran from street to street, taking curves he never knew existed and jumped from fences twice his height. life as he had known it had definitely ended, but a new route had made itself clear in the road to the future.

“we're gonna head to a nearby bridge, got it? itll be narrow, so if they get close run as fast as you can. if you get caught, we were just spray painting. nothing more, nothing less.” namjoon slowed down to explain to him, his eyes piercing into his before he gave a quick, motivational pat on the back.

the bridge was in fact small, used mostly just to view the han river that flowed underneath. however, waiting for them at the end of the bridge was none other than the cop car. 

taehyung smiled as they halted their steps, tugging on namjoons sleeve to pull him into the other direction. being the tease he was, taehyung poked out his tongue before he lifted a hand and flicked up a sign; his middle and ring finger pressed against his palm to compose a symbol of horns. a sign namjoon had just taught him. it was a taunting game that the police surely did not appreciate.

just as they thought they could get away, another cop car had blocked the entrance they used, sealing them in with a dead end. once they were spotted, it was game over for them that night.

cuffs pressed against his dainty wrists, so cold and harshly digging into his flesh, once the officers had them in custody. the cops werent very friendly after their escape attempt, forcefully throwing their bodies against the side of the cop car, cheeks pressed against the top before they were shoved inside. a laugh bubbled from his tummy as he glanced at namjoon sitting next to him. with cuffs put on just as tightly on his wrists as his own. the two, although still not on the best terms, could only smile at one another.

mission completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed. please, let me know any of your thoughts or concerns in the comments below. <3
> 
> also! I do not plan on passing 30 chapters, so everything will be a wild ride soon enough.


	20. and 'round, and 'round, he goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin tried his best to shimmy out of the older man’s grip to no avail. “you know what you did to me. don’t try to play victim here. I know who you are. I know what you can do.”
> 
>  
> 
> “and who might I be exactly?”
> 
>  
> 
> “a user. a player.” he spat out the words. His heart raced in his chest, taking a deep gulp as his face grew hot.
> 
>  
> 
> “don’t tell me you didn’t like how we played. you were practically throwing yourself at me before, what's so different now?” the man pressed a kiss at the juncture of jimin’s shoulder and neck, causing the younger to shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is roughly 5k with ~2k worth of smut. so there's that.

when taehyung didnt return to jimins side by midnight, by one in the morning, by two in the morning, was when jimin began to panic. thoughts of his missing half disappearing into the darkness clouded the mans mind.

 

there was no word.

 

no text message or call.

 

merely silence as the clock on the wall slowly tiked. minute passing minute. jimin sat in place on their couch, so empty without taehyung, as he stared at the door. waiting. hoping. for him to come back home at any given moment.

 

but he never did. 

 

the connection the two shared after years of abuse, years of nights morphing into one, called out strongly to him; tugging at his being. almost forcing him to jump from his seat and run out the door in search for his brother. the bond desperately wanted to find his soulmate before he would be taken from him forever by the monsters of the night.

 

creatures morphed into existence behind jimin's eyelids every time he blinked, only crawling closer and closer to him before they lashed out. animals so cruel and ferocious that no one, not even rm, could ever beat regardless of their many arms and skills.  no such creatures could ever possibly exist, but jimin could not muster any tangible thoughts without taehyung by his side. no one was there to guide him back down to earth as taehyung had previously done so many other times.

 

no one could be trusted with his person when people like his adoptive parents existed, when people like the knights existed. any individual who wished to harm an innocent did not deserve to exist in the same world as taehyung, jimin would argue.

 

so, doing the only thing he could muster with thoughts swimming in his mind, calling him to gather arms in order to protect, protect,  _ protect _ . he grabbed his phone and dialed a number he knew would provide answers no one else could.

 

"e-emperor?" he whimpered as the call was answered. "i need tae. please, please help me get him back."

* * *

Emperor Min had bags weighing underneath his eyes. so dark and heavy jimin could not understand how the man was still awake at this hour. the man had picked up the younger in a black car, prefering to speak to him in person as to ease his thoughts as they roamed around in the depth of the night.

 

now, jimin could not be fearful of the man when his brother was missing. the thoughts in his mind beat all the hesitance in his heart as he took his seat searching for any sign of the two men.

 

“have you heard anything from them at all?” he wondered, twittleing with his fingers in nervousness. “tae would’ve called me if he could but-- but what if someone caught them?”

 

the Emperor was silent, face neutral as he took his time to respond. “no,” he answered slowly and cooly, “namjoon knows how to take care of himself, as well as taehyung. there’s no risk of them being injured, if that’s what you’re worried about. he didn’t earn his stripes by merely being a member.” he scoffed with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“oh. I guess you’re right.” jimin sighed, lowering his head.

 

the city would look so beautiful to any onlookers, but to Jimin it was filled with endless mysteries. he remembers running away from his home looking for adventures, calling out to any man or woman who would steal him away to a world unknown and unfamiliar to the misery he called reality. gladly taking any drink, any offer of a ride or comforting embrace without much of a second thought.

 

how ignorant he once was.

 

being with the Empire, even if only by a few weeks, made him realize how familiar death was in his everyday life. death was no stranger for it laid hidden behind the shadows of smiles and words, waiting for its next pray. something he never truly considered when he snuck out, leaving taehyung alone in his bed. waiting and wondering when or if jimin would arrive home. Never knowing if the last memory he would have of his brother is that of his face slowly descending from their bedroom window, all before appearing as one of the many forgotten faces on a news report. 

 

one minute you are blessed with life, the next, you are stripped away from your body and soul and pushed into nothingness. all too soon, you can have your last breath,

 

apologies would never suffice for how he once treated his blessing of a brother. it would be a lesson jimin would forever have to live with.

 

jimin was deep in thought when suddenly, Emperor Min received a phone call. the man quickly answered, his low voice dragging in response; “hello? where are you, nam? the kids worried sick.”

 

“sorry.” jimin faintly heard his response, eyebrows shooting up as he leaned offly close to the elder.

 

“is that rm? oh god! ask him where taehyung is! is he okay? are they together? where is he? why hasn’t he come home-- yoongi, please, please--” the younger babbled on and on, giving no mind to how he addressed the elder as he leaned in closer, attempting to snag the phone before the elder scowled in his direction.

 

“hold your horses. let him fucken’ talk, kid, geeze.” the man slurred, a bit annoyed as he returned to the important call. “so where are ya? do we gotta go pick you up?”

 

“yhh-- yeah, about that..” the man chuckled. “we kinda got caught. they have us in the joint. think you can bail us out? or at least call someone to pick us up?”

 

shifting his car around in the empty street, the Emperor swerved into the other lane in an illegal u-turn. “i’ll head on over. be there soon.”

 

with a click, they hung up and the men made their way to the nearby police station.

* * *

police station’s were weird. nothing too deep and scary as they were talked up to be in big movies and horror stories. you simply walked in, talked to a cop at a desk behind glass, paid whatever fine was due and walked off if it wasn’t a completely serious crime.

 

“the young one’s off with a warning, since it’s his first offense,” a male officer with a rounded face explained as he uncuffed taehyung and rm. “the other one will be getting charged 300,000 won for vandalism.”

 

rm merely chuckled, dimple on display as they were freed. the officers eye twitched at the nonchalant response, a deep frown set with wrinkles etched onto his face from years of service. “no more funny business from you two, understood? we’ll have our eyes on you.” the officer explained before he let them go. “next time it won’t be so pretty on your records.”

 

jimin, to put it simply, was ecstatic the moment his eyes laid sight on his brother. there was not a single scratch on him, his head to his toes exactly the same from the last moment he saw him. suddenly, the pressuring sensation that filled his lungs and weighed his chest was all but gone, disappearing into nothingness. once they left the station, he reached out to taehyung, wrapping his arms around the man and rested his chin on his shoulders in a tight embrace.

 

“don’t you  _ ever _ , and i mean  _ ever _ , fucking scare me like that again, tae,” he practically cried in glee. fear being a feeling he never wished to familiarize himself with ever again. “and  _ you _ ,” he turned his attention to face rm, a frown set in place. “don’t you ever fucking drag him down into that mess ever again. he doesn’t need to be in there with  _ you  _ of all people.”

 

rm laughed, loud and harty, “oh, honey, he’d be in something much worse if it weren’t for me. don’t go around saying shit you don’t understand, princess; be more grateful. next time he won’t have someone watching his back.”

 

jimin’s face burned in anger, his mouth opened and closed as he thought of a comeback, only to be interrupted by taehyung. “jimminie, i’m fine. don’t worry about it! rm was cool, he didn’t hurt me or do anything bad, so give him a break will ya?”

 

his heart dropped. did he just hear that correctly? taehyung was actually defending rm, of all people? after everything?

 

“don’t worry so much, I promise it was all fine I actually had fun doing it.”

 

“oh.” he furrowed his eyebrows together, suddenly feeling small between the circle of men. “oh, that’s good then.” his shoulders sagged as he curled his arms around himself in attempt to comfort himself. If he makes himself small enough, maybe then they won’t look at him as if he were the most idiotic man on the world. 

 

taehyung had chosen rm, and that-- that was fine. right? he certainly doesn’t own taehyung, but it felt nice to have his brother on his side, then no one would hurt him. but-- but if he liked rm, which he obviously didn’t before and knew how he had treated his own brother, then-- then jimin could handle it.

 

or so he tried to convince himself as his chest ached.

 

they rode in silence after that. jimin clung to taehyung neck, fearing someone were to swoop down and capture him, stealing him from jimin’s grip until they finally arrived at the apartment complex.

 

Emperor Min glancing to his wrist where a rolex was adorned, waiting for the boys to step out. Clearly wondering if and when he could get out of there.

 

“Now that that’s settled, ill be taking my leave.” he stated as rm stepped out, confusing jimin greatly. “rest well. I will see you soon, jimin. I want you in my office first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“I’ll take them up,” rm nodded to the man before they moved towards the looming building, so sad in the night sky.

 

and with that, Emperor Min left them.

* * *

 

the tension that engulfed the house had slowly died down. immediately jimin began to feel better relaxed knowing where taehyung was, but of course, rm had yet to leave. 

 

taehyung had hurled himself onto the bed the moment they got home, leaving the two men alone in the living room. Jimin could only scowl, throwing glares at the taller man all the while taehyung was passed out in deep slumber, mouth wide open with cute little snores and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth.

 

jimin didn’t want to disturb him, no matter the nuisance rm may cause.

 

“do you plan on just sitting there or are you going to leave yet?” jimin questioned the older man with a snarky frown, taking a seat on the couch far, far away from rm’s reach.

 

“no, I don’t think so,” the man flashed his signature smirk, proceding to lay on his back atop the couch right next to jimin, to his dismay. “I’ll be resting here tonight. I don’t feel like taking my leave, so i’ll take my place on the couch.”

 

“uh-- who the fuck gave you permission?”

 

“I did.”

 

“and who said you could do that? I don’t want you here, which i make pretty fucking obvious.”

 

rm rolled his eyes, placing his feet back onto the ground as he leaned in closely to jimin’s face. “I did. and you outta like it, because i’m not leaving and thats final. Y’know, the Emperor and I are pretty easy to spot, so who knows who the fuck coulda’ followed us from the station. unless you don’t wanna have some fucking protection, I would stop arguing if i were you.” he laughed low and tauntingly. jimin could only curl into himself as rm pressed close to his side, unmoving, as if he knew his affect on the younger man. “do you understand now?”

 

“yeah. fine. I got it.” he shuddered at the sudden feeling of the mans hot breath against his neck. “do what you want. not like i can stop you anyway.” rm only chuckled, another wave of hot breath fanned across the younger man’s neck, a flash of heat blossoming over his sensitive neck.

 

“I liked it better when you were nice to me, minnie. I haven’t done anything bad, have I? I only gave you what you wanted. yet you’ve been so unkind to me.” the man pouted, he fucking  _ pouted _ . a glint to his eye as he only seemingly came closer, practically caging jimin in as he wrapped an arm around his body, resting his hand at the younger mans side. “will you let me know what I possibly did wrong? hm?” 

 

jimin tried his best to shimmy out of the older man’s grip to no avail. “you know what you did to me. don’t try to play victim here. I know who you are. I know what you can do.”

 

“and who might I be exactly?”

 

“a user. a player.” he spat out the words. His heart raced in his chest, taking a deep gulp as his face grew hot.

 

“don’t tell me you didn’t like how we played. you were practically throwing yourself at me before, what's so different now?” the man pressed a kiss at the juncture of jimin’s shoulder and neck, causing the younger to shiver.

 

his body could not move from under him, it was if he was glued in place, hands stuck to his knees as rm began to pepper kisses over his neck. unconsciously tilting his head to allow the sweet sensation to spread over himself.

 

god, he felt so weak, but it felt so good.

 

his eyes fluttered to a close as the older pushed him down, hovering above him. cold hands snaked underneath the hem of his shirt to expose his flat stomach. light kisses pressed into his flesh, hands roamed over his body, exploring every crook and crevice.

 

“turn around,” the man commanded. rm lifted himself up from the younger as he turned, looking at jimin with hungry eyes. once again his hands were placed on jimin’s body, cupping his ass and giving it a squeeze. the smaller man’s pajama bottoms were cute and fluffy, black cotton pants that were so easy to slide off the curve of his ass as Jimin propped himself up on his hands and knees for rms view. rm slowly and playfully pulled the pants slightly below his ass, squeezing and kneading at the round flesh before leaning down to mouth along the backs of his thighs and soft globes. jimins breath hitched in his throat at the exposure, suddenly feeling a cold breeze.

 

“w-wait… what about taehyung?” he asked in worry. never would he wish his brother to see him be so-- so weak. to see him as he really was: an easy prey.

 

“he won’t hear us if you keep quiet.” the man chuckled, pressing a hand to the small of jimin’s back to keep him in place. “we can have some fun. don’t you want to make me happy? I thought you said you loved me, baby.” rm spoke in a low voice, pressing his chest against the youngers back. teasingly, he jerked his hips forward burying his clothed crotch against his ass, clearly hard from the unfolding events.

 

“... I did. I did say that,” the younger muttered with hot, labored breaths. he pushed his ass closer to the older man, causing the man to smirk. namjoon’s hand made its way to unbutton his pants before pushing them down, including his boxers, leaving himself bare. jimin knew it was wrong, but his body kept wanting it, kept craving the touch from the man he knew he could never have. he hated him, how the man made him feel, how the man fit almost perfectly against his small frame, how defenseless he could be around the older man, but he needed him for another night. just for another night, he wished to be a doll namjoon could easily use, ready at his disposal.

 

a soft moan fell from his lips as he felt rm rub against his exposed bottom, rutting his hard cock against his hole so teasingly. “its stupid, so stupid,” the younger muttered as he fell into a spell of lust, “but I want it.” he buried his face in shame against his arms. “can we--?” he shyly asked as he turned his head to face rm, biting his plump lip.

 

“of course. what kind of man would I be if I reject such a pretty thing like you?” rm pressed a kiss to the youngers cheek before he pulled back altogether, grabbing something from his back pocket before ripping it open. “I got the lube, leave it to me, princess.”

 

_ thank god _ , jimin thought. a small smile grazed his lips. maybe namjoon had changed. maybe… this time it would be better. maybe he wouldn’t regret it in the morning.

 

it was all wishful thinking.

 

the older man wasted no time in lathering the slippery lube over his aching cock, before pouring the rest over jimin's tight heat. “you look good like this. bent over backwards for me. if only you could see yourself.” continuous words filled the silent air and filled jimin up with a sweet glee. how he loved being compliment, praised, even in situations like such.

 

“I like doing this for, for you.”

 

“I hope i'm the only one you do this for, jimin.” without hesitation, the older man pressed a finger into the youngers hole. slowly stretching the younger until his finger was snug inside him, causing jimin to moan in content into his fist. the older man curled his finger, pushing it in and out before adding another and another until jimin was squirming and begging, finally ready for something bigger.

 

they laid in silence other than the occasional squeak and soft moan from jimin. namjoon was always trying his best to remain quiet, looking at Jimin intently with a small smirk before he sunk deep within his warmth. the push was a bit painful at first, since jimin hadn't done anything since the day the two were last together. however, he soon became used to the fullness in his lower half. arching his back prettily, giving namjoon a better view.

 

namjoon was still as big and thick as he had remembered him, filling him up in all the right places. his cock throbbed inside his warmth, finally unifying the pair after so much time apart. jimin would be a filthy liar if he said he didn’t miss the man, for his cock and for his being. a light trail of drool slipped from the youngers lips at the warming red sensation swooping over his body. the older took a moment to allow Jimin to adjust to the size, before he began to move. hot squelching noises filled jimin’s ears from the lube. it was so dirty, only making jimin more turned on.

 

all of a sudden, namjoon hooked his arms underneath jimins legs, pulling him to a sitting position. jimin sighed heavily as he sunk lower on the older mans cock with the sudden shift, hitting him deeper against his prostate. his legs shook as they were pulled apart, with namjoon quickly pulling the rest of his pajama bottoms off and throwing them to the side; his lower half now completely naked.

 

namjoon thrust his hips upward, burying himself to the hilt and easing jimin down to meet each thrust. the younger tilted his head as he felt kisses trailing down his neck. a sudden pressure on his neck as namjoon bit down and sucked little red love bites over his once pure flesh, claiming him for the world to see. how he would explain that to Emperor Min, jimin didn’t know.

 

his heart ran wild as one of namjoon’s hands roamed underneath his shirt again and over his tummy until it reached his nipple. giving it a light tug, he soon became to flick and play with the hardening bud causing jimin to whimper and squirm on his cock.

 

“you big tease, s-stop,” was all he could muster in a whisper. his little chubby hands trying to swat at namjoon’s hand, only for the older to grab hold of and press to his lips before he nibbled. he hooked one of jimin’s fingers into his mouth, giving it a light suck before letting it go.

 

“show me what you can do then, if you don’t want me to tease,”namjoon whispered, pulling his hands away from the youngers knees. jimin blushed, suddenly feeling too shy underneath the older man's gaze. before namjoon could argue, he lifted himself up from namjoons lap and turned to face the older. taking his stiff cock and lining himself up before slowly sinking down, one hand on the man’s shoulder for leverage. leaning down to bite at same spot, leaving a faint bruise as he readjusted to the fullness. “so-- so full.” he babbled, rocking his hips forward, little pink cock leaking between their bodies. “I wanted to see you while I do this,” he shyly admitted as continued to roll his hips, causing namjoon to moan.

 

namjoon fisted his hand at the back of jimin’s shirt, pulling him tightly against his chest. the younger gladly wrapped his arms around the man’s neck for stability. “god, jimin,” the older man groaned against his ear. “you have a tight ass.” he slapped at the perky globe, earning a small yip from jimin.

 

unexpectedly, namjoon’s hand gently ran through his hair. stroking and petting the youngers head making him preen before he grabbed a fistful, tugging the younger man's head back in surprise causing him to stutter in his staggered jumps. little tears brimmed jimin’s eyes, but a certain heat spread to his lower half he had never felt before as the man continued to pull. namjoon took the opportunity to thrust upwards right against the younger mans prostate, then began to mouth down the side of jimin’s face. nipping and biting his plump, red lips until they were bruised and puffy. licking over the younger man’s adam’s apple, biting every inch of flesh he could reach until he was satisfied with the amount of hickeys he left.

 

the two men grew hotter with each thrust and moan, their orgasms slowly building at the pit of their stomachs the more they would grind their hips against each other. namjoons cock perfectly angled to hit jimins prostate leaving him a squirming, whining mess each time he rolled his hips, massaging the sensitive muscle. bodies fitting so perfectly against one another as their paces grew faster, the couch groaning and creaking from underneath them as they chased their climaxes.

 

namjoons large hand cupped at jimin’s cock, squeezing and tugging with a quickening pace. he rubbed his palm over the head, palming the younger mans precum over himself for an easier slide. jimin’s voice hitched as he finally came in namjoon’s hand, a blush coming over his cheeks in embarrassment. his heat tightening around namjoon causing the older man to groan and stutter in his strokes, milking the younger through his climax. 

 

not long after jimin came namjoon, his thrusts becoming sloppier and slower before he buried himself deep one last time as he shot hot cum into jimin’s smaller frame, exhausted and spent against his large chest.

 

namjoon groaned against jimin’s mouth as he kissed him sloppily and wet. “do you still love me now?” the older man questioned, eyes hooded with lust as he waited expectantly for an answer from jimin, still lithe on his lap as he pressed a tentative kiss over the bruises littering jimin’s neck where he claimed the younger.

 

large doe eyes peered up at namjoon, jimin’s whole body feeling like jelly leaving jimin to nod very slowly. “i do. I still do, namjoon.” at the conformation, namjoon smiled, cupping and caressing jimin’s cheek with his clean hand before leaning down to place the first gentle kiss atop his lips.

 

“let's keep it that way.”

* * *

after getting cleaned up, the two laid to sleep on the couch together. jimins small frame spooned against namjoons toned chest, a heavy arm hanging over his side as the older man slept. occasional low snores filled the room, allowing imin to know when the older man had fallen asleep.

 

yet he could not. sleep would not overtake him.

 

he still felt raging thoughts swimming in his consciousness, reminding him of the mistakes he had made that night. one thought in particular standing out:  _ god, _ he prayed,  _ i hope taehyung didn’t hear anything. _ the thought of disappointing his brother made jimin’s heart race. taehyung had no reason to judge jimin, since he knew how compulsive he often was with his actions, but the underlying fear of being criticized made his heart burn red. he understood his brother had bonded with namjoon during their mission, but to what extent, jimin did not know.

 

before he realized it, a wet droplet ran down his face causing him to freeze. his finger lightly grazes his cheek only to realize he was in fact crying. 

 

how weak, he thought. jimin knew what he was doing. he would have to face the consequences sooner or later. for now, he would let namjoon sleep, he would allow himself the pleasure of holding the older man closer as if he truly loved Jimin. for one night, jimin allowed himself to live an unreachable dream before he slowly fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

rm was gone when he woke.

 

now alone and cold in the middle of the night. it was still dark out, but the side of the couch the man had occupied lacked warmth. 

 

apparently, the man had been gone for a quite while. his absence wasn’t very surprising, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

 

sighing, he thought it best to join taehyung in the bedroom, otherwise it would be a long night of overthinking. carefully, he made his way into the bed, maneuvering his way underneath the covers. taehyung unconsciously wrapped jimin in a protective embrace causing jimin’s heart to flutter.

 

yeah. at least he had Taehyung.

 

although he laid ashamed, jimin knew he'd allow namjoon to come and use him up again and again for as long as his heart desired.

 

but in the end, that would only break him even more.

* * *

 

"where have you been?" Emperor Min had asked, waiting in the darkness of his office as rm slinked his way in.   
  
"I was with the boys,” he said, rubbing at his neck sheepishly, not even shameful of the litter of bites jimin had left on the man. “didn’t feel like leaving right away."   
  
the man scoffed. "your business is here, not in between their legs."   
  
"I promise I didn’t touch taehyung, if that's what you’re so worried about,” rm chuckled as he took his seat in front of the Emperor’s grand oak desk.   
  
"I could give two shits about that brat,” he huffed in annoyance.   
  
"sure ya’ do, sir." rm rolled his eyes. "he was your first lay in over a thousand years, how do you expect me to believe that?"   
  
Emperor Min only flipped off his counterpart before handing him a tightly rolled bud, having already lit the end and had a drag. "how did the mission go other than getting caught? I thought the mighty rm was past that by now. apparently your skills need some brushing up."   
  
"nah, they're fine. I was just distracted, 'tis all." rm pressed the bud to his lips, taking a long, slow drag. keeping it in his mouth for a moment before exhaling. "the boys’ cute, I dont get how you havent hit it after that one time."   
  
now it was the Emperor’s turn to roll his eyes. unbelievable.  the amount of disrespect these youngsters get away with nowadays. if he had spoken to his Emperor in the same tone as rm did, he’d be in a hell lot of hurtin’. "sex isn't all that. what? like you've fucked Jimin since then?"

 

the Emperor knew of course, especially with all those marks on the man’s neck. savages, really.   
  
"sure as hell did." namjoon boasted, proudly. "his ass is the best. shit, i wouldn’t get pissed if you hit it, too. 10/10 would recommend."   
  
"I'm not interested.” the Emperor took the bud rm handed him, taking another drag. “besides, I don’t need your permission to do anything. That reminds me-- does Jin know of your little escapades?"   
  
almost instantaneously, rm’s hand halted mid air, brows furrowed. the Emperor merely laughed loudly at his sudden hesitance, "ah. I suppose he doesn’t. wouldn’t want anyone telling him, would you?"   
  
"you wouldn’t dare. Seokjin is the best thing in my life, but, damn, does he give me blue balls."   
  
"if he’s so precious to you, why sleep with another? I'll never understand that. he wouldn’t let just anyone in his pants. we all know that much; he makes it quite clear."   
  
"I know! but who the fuck stays abstinent in today's day and age? no one. shits weird." rm groaned, burying his face in his hands in desperation.   
  
"which is why you like him." the Emperor snorted. “you did that to yourself, now deal with it.”   
  
another groan, "fuck me for choosing the 'different' ones."   
  


making a face, frowning and nose scrunched in disgust, the Emperor only gagged. "i'd prefer not to. my dick should never have to go anywhere  _ near  _ you."   
  
namjoon rolled his eyes, attempting to kick at the older mans legs. "you know what I mean, fucking geezer. but like I said, jimin has a nice ass. he’d be down for anything if you just call him pretty. eats that shit right up."   
  
the Emperor rolled his eyes, taking a long slow drag before puffing out little orbs. "I'd prefer not to play with my members like that."   
  
the man shrugged, "suit yourself, but the offer always stands if you're ever lonely. so,” he clasped his hands together, shifting to rest one leg over the other, “how’s ash comin’ along? I haven’t heard much about her. Is that good or bad?"   
  
at the change of topic, the Emperor smiled just slightly. he nodded his head before responding, "better. much better."

* * *

the next day jimin arrived at headquarters bright and early just as the Emperor had told him. The building was still as big and confusing as ever, so he came extra early just to explore the place, having forgotten where the Emperor’s office was.

 

when he found the room, the Emperor did not bother looking up to greet him, apparently already expecting him.   
  
"i've heard good things from hoseok. don’t disappoint me,” was all he said as he waved him off towards a small desk at the corner of the room. “I’m a busy man, so you’ll be working as my secretary. you’ll do anything I tell you to, when I tell you to do it. no if’s or but’s.”

 

jimin thought it was easy enough, so he nodded his head. he could handle that.   
  
frankly, the Emperor did not need a secretary. more so, it was purely out of loneliness that he called upon jimin's assistance. he would never admit that, of course. every Emperor was quite prideful, even in regards to their own feelings.   
  
Emperor Min knew taehyung would be too much of a headache to work alongside him, so he believed jimin to be the next best bet, especially since the brothers desperately needed a job to support themselves. no one would hire high school dropouts, anyways, so it was the least he could do for them.   
  


namjoon's treatment of the boy wasn't necessarily agreeable, but what the man did was none of the Emperors concern. not unless he involved the Empire, otherwise it was out of his jurisdiction. even if he saw how jimin was being horribly played, there was nothing he could do but watch the events unfold from the sidelines. slowly, but surely, take notice of each passing day as the boy’s heart will once become broken. until rm is finally done playing with his toy, and off to another, if not with seokjin.   
  
sighing, he went on to typing on his laptop. punching in varying numbers, from how many substances were in demand to how much. who was willing to negotiate, who was interested in becoming partners and the like. paying off informants and protectors for people like taehyung and jimin. for nothing was ever done out of the goodness of someones heart, even for the likes of the Emperor. everything had a price, and if one did not pay for it, consequences would arise.   
  
it was all work he handled on a daily, but at least someone's presence helped with his stress.   
jimin was a quiet, obedient boy, after all, so he was the perfect candidate. he brought the Emperor his coffee just the way he liked it; black. and stuck to himself unless called upon.   
  
no wonder rm liked him so much, he thought. he had a perfect doll at his disposal, and a cute one, too, ready for whenever he was needing soft arms, or a soft voice to lul him out of his worries.

 

Emperor Min knew he was more than a mere doll, however, the boy was rather skilled and smart. hoseok had reported from their first training that the boy held quite an aim. as a result, the Emperor took it upon himself to keep the man under his wing. for turning frail, weak boys who wanted to prove themselves to society, like jimin, into something stronger, with confidence and power, was his specialty.    
  
shit, just look at namjoon and hoseok. those two were the best of their time, and only getting better with age, like fine red wine.

  
Emperor Min could surely work his magic on jimin  _ and  _ taehyung, but he believed jimin needed it more than his brother. taehyung was strong willed, and could surely handle himself.   
  
that's what being an Emperor was all about. taking your members  and turning them into something new, something grand with immense power no one would ever touch. all in order to protect the kingdom he so proudly reigned and raised from the ground up.    
  
now it would be jimin’s turn to grow.   
  
Emperor Min liked namjoon, for he practically raised him, turning him into the skilled mastermind he is today, but maybe he deserved to be taught a lesson. one cannot act so carelessly, for ones toy of pleasure may eventually come back to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commenter jez needed minjoon, so i had to deliver :^)
> 
> please, let me know what you all think! happy readings.


	21. jealousy/heart ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's seokjin's birthday party! how will things go for our brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes the elements of underage drinking and illegal substance usage (aka weed 420 blaze it).
> 
> ladies code are further introduced as well.

they waited outside the home for what seemed like ages. pacing back and forth, back and forth, between the front door before turning back and going around the hall again and again. taehyung clutched the gift they had bought seokjin tightly to his chest; a simple dress shirt the two managed to buy after saving up whatever meager wages they received from the Empire. it might be seen as something small to everyone else, but it was much to them.

their fingers trembled, teeth gnawing at their lower lips, eyes shifting from one place to another. it was their first party out since they had joined. the first after what seemed like years ago, let alone a birthday party. all of their time had been taken up by trying to survive, finding ways to feed themselves and keep off the streets.

working for the Emperor was fine for jimin, the two rarely conversed unless necessary, but taehyung had yet to receive another mission from rm or the Emperor since the night of their arrest. often he was left alone at home to find something to do, which didn't consist of much. hell, the man didn’t even know how to cook properly, let alone take care of an apartment.

"what if someone comes by and sees us?" taehyung asked, occasionally glancing over his shoulder. “what will they think then?”

"they’ll think we're fucking creeps that's what," jimin said puffing into his hands to keep them warm in the ever growing rigid winter air.

they laughed, shoulders slightly shaking before a breeze caused them to shiver.

"fuck, why is this so difficult? it's not like we've never partied before." jimin whined, burying his face in his hands.

"yeah, but it's kinda different now. its– we're with older people– fucking gang members. it's for sure different."

"ugh, i'm texting hyung. maybe he can come out and invite us in; itll be less awkward? hopefully?"

"yeah, yeah tell him to come out quick i'm fucking freezing."

jimin rolled his eyes, taking out his flip phone. "shouldnt have worn your hoe pants today."

"listen, minnie, it makes my ass look poppin'."

jimin rolled his eyes, quickly sending a text to the older man with trembling hands. "no one uses poppin' anymore."

"but i just did. that’s all that matters," he tutted.

with the sound of a ding, the front door swung open. curls of smoke escaping the walls, dim red lights bleeding onto the floor as a figure stepped out.

"come on in guys!" hoseok called to them, airs flailing in the direction of the door. "the parties waiting!"

* * *

 

"i'm glad to see you here," seokjin greeted them with a smile, his steps wobbly as he made it to the front of the house clearly tipsy. "drink. dance. have a good time! it's my birthday so you better or i'll be pissed," he winked.

"you don’t have to tell us twice," taehyung joked, presenting the older man the gift. "we hope you like what we got you. sorry if its kinda dumb."

"nonsense," he waved them off nonchalantly, "anything my brothers give me is worth something to me. except hoseok. he has to step up his fucking game."

"i gave you a photo album! of us! dont tell me that's not cute!"

"no, i'm tired of seeing you."

"wow.” the man clutched his chest dramatically. “the fucking disrespect."

the group chuckled, seokjin scooping out a clear liquid from a large tub in the kitchen, floating pieces of fruit at the top and gladly handing the boys drinks. "try my jungle juice! it's only the best."

with a single whiff, the brothers knew they’d be fucked.

"fuck, that's good," jimin practically moaned as the alcohol spread over his tongue.

the mans worry seemed to dissipate for a moment, that is, until a familiar figure stepped out from the shadows to meet them in the crowded kitchen.

"nice seeing you hermits get out for once," the man’s deep voice sank into their veins. "it’s a special occasion after all." namjoons arm snaked its way around seokjin’s waist, tugging the older man swaying against his chest for a back hug.

"damn right!" taehyung whooped as he took a long swig of the drink in one go before discarding his cup. "let's fuck this up."

beside him, jimin grimaced as he chugged his drink.

"hey! i want y’all to meet someone." hoseok called to the boys, practically dragging them to a nearby couch. they had each finished roughly 3 cups of jungle juice allowing all their fears and anxieties slowly diminish, loosening up in the sea of people who carefully watched their every move from afar.

there, sitting closely to one another, sat two women. one smaller women with short, rich bleached blonde hair, while the other had creamy brown curls and was slightly taller. 

"hobi?" the blonde woman peered up at their teacher with big, brown eyes filled with confusion and a hint of anxiety as her lower lip quivered almost invisibly to the naked eye. “who’s this?”

"ladies, i want you to meet taehyung and jimin. tae, jimin, this is zuny and sojung– ashley's sisters."

_ oh! _ taehyung's eyes widened in surprise, lips taking form of his signature boxy smile.

"hi!" he greeted with a wave jimin following soon after, bashfully.

"hello, boys. i hope the family has treated you well," the taller woman, sojung, bowed her head slightly with a warm smile. her eyes drooped at the sides, clearly tired and weighed down by what the boys presumed to be nights left unrested.

"i do hope so. we heard hobi has been teaching you." zuny, for just a moment, turned her head to face the older man before facing the boys, a sly smirk on her mouth. "if he’s ever too rough on you, let me know and i'll put him in his place."

"t-there’s no need for that! we promise! hoseok has been so good to us-- really." jimin stuttered out, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. "he’s a perfect teacher."

"don’t make him scare you into saying that." zuny chuckled, gently squeezing hoseok's shoulder before lightly punching him, making him yelp and pout.

"you can trust us, we're all family here." sojung giggled, light and airy in the heavy atmosphere of the room.

"we promise he’s not making us to say anything positive about himself. he’s been nothing but kind to us."

"ah, that's good to hear. though we expect nothing less than that from our hobi. hes so kind and gentle, no one can help but adore him. dont you think?”

rather than wait for their answers, zuny pulled hoseok to sit beside the sisters. she waved her hand over, signaling for the boys to take a seat.

"would you boys care to share a blunt? we've just rolled it."

"oh, um, we havent ever really–” jimin stammered dumbly, shaking his hand in front of himself. his brother giving him wide eyes beside him, as he too was dumbstruck in the situation.

"never smoked before? ah, well, that's okay. the offer still stands if you want to try, but no one will force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"no is okay." zuny nodded her head along with her sister, pressing her head onto her shoulder as sojung lit the end of the blunt. she sucked in heavily, holding it in her mouth for a few passing moments before slowly releasing the gray smoke into the room.

soon followed zuny, having been handed the bud and following the same process. she, however, coughed a bit after taking the drag. tufts of smoke curling from her lips as she coughed. her sister gladly lifting her arms towards the ceiling, causing the boys to furrow their brows.

before they could question, hoseok suddenly asked after having taken his own drag. "wheres ash? havent seen her in a while."

"oh! me neither. i hope i can catch up with her. is she okay?" taehyung asked curiously and hopeful. he missed his friend.

the girls shrugged, bodies clinging and thrown atop one another. legs finding legs, fingers curling around fingers as they grew comfortable on the couch. zuny fanned her hand about, face blissed out. "somewhere around here. that gals a free spirit. always has been and always will be."

"last time i saw her, she was with our lord," sojung commented offhandedly. "shes been better, but what can you do?"

from a distance, jimin could see namjoon and seokjin become closer and closer to one another. seokjin had definitely gotten tipsy with time, clearly enjoying every moment of his birthday party with ease. namjoon, ever cunning, took advantage of seokjin’s clingy demeanor the more the older man drank. rm held a giggly seokjin tightly, keeping him upright as the birthday boy gleefully swayed against the younger, pressing dainty kisses to every expanse of skin he could reach. rm smiled and accepted every bit of attention he received from the other emperor yet jimin’s stomach churned. his grip on his drink tightened, causing his palm to pulsate.

“i would not worry about him,” sojung whispered beside him while taehyung and the rest were casually talking amongst themselves about ashley’s whereabouts and progress. “he’s a well-known player around town. don’t fret too much, it’s not worth it. everyone has had a piece of nam by now. you’re worth more than that, and i speak lightly of him as he is a fellow Emperor.” her hand squeezed his shoulder in attempt of reassurance. “you’ll be better off without these Emperor men. often times they cannot be trusted with something as important as your heart.”

“yeah,” he breathed out, heart still racing in his aching chest as seokjin leaned to kiss namjoon on the lips. “you’re absolutely right.”

he turned away before he could see the kiss.

at that moment, a piece of his heart pulled off from its core and shattered into a million little fragmented pieces. his breathing was unsteady, his vision grew blurry as he downed the remaining bit of his drink. on a nearby table, jimin saw what appeared to be a similar small bud to that of what sojung and zuny were last seen sharing. hesitantly at first, jimin neared it. his hands slowly raised the lit roll to his lips, soon taking a slow, long inhale of the fumes into his lungs– 

and the world turned to a rewinded tape recorder. sucking him in harshly before throwing him out.

* * *

 

jimin watched from across the living room quarters; watched as rm and jin sat oh so closely together. to the point where the men's knees bumped against one another’s without an apparent disturbance between them because of it. they both seemed so calm next to each other. so tranquil it made jimin’s stomach churn with envy yet with a hint of adoration all at the same time. he couldn't hate the event that unfolded in front of himself, because even a blind person could see the magic behind it, behind them. although it was nothing other than two people sitting beside each other. shoulder pressed against shoulder, they shared a level of intimacy with each little graze of one's fingers across the others hand. the small smiles they shared as they glanced at each other before one stuck out the tip of their tongue in response causing the other to scrunch up their nose. it was nothing but pure love resonating between the two.

and jimin couldn't help but feel... unwanted.

as if he was intruding in a very private affair where only two were needed, where a third was but a pesky fly. 

he could not help but form a frown upon his usually vibrant face, a vile taste suddenly resonated from the pit of his stomach to the back of his throat.

"what am i thinking?" he thought to himself shamefully, his brows furrowed downward in frustration. 

they were his friends, his new supposed family. why would he think such gloomy thoughts? they confided in him with their darkest secrets and histories, but there he was: watching with desire from afar, envying them. clouding himself in a black fog of jealousy while his friends only ever wanted to be happy. the Empire opened up its arms willingly to him and his brother when no one else would. when the whole world around them kicked them to the curve, like dogs, yet here he was, doubting them and their love.

his stomach churned with his distress. the guilt enveloping his mind with a gray fog, slowly beginning to suffocate him.

of course he was lonely, he could easily admit that but... he was sure they loved him. one way or another. maybe not as much as each other, maybe not as much as he loved them, but they did love him to a point. he felt as if that should have been enough, alas it was not. he felt a lonely, gaping hole beginning to blossom at the center of his bosom slowly and surely beginning to grow with each passing day.

_ ‘i have to be loyal. it’s my responsibility, even if... even if they'd be fine without me.’ _

he sighed, putting his child like hand against his chest in attempt to calm himself. his heart thumped ever so slowly, painfully compressed against his rib cage which caused his breathing to become rigid. inhaling longer breathes in attempt to help himself only caused the world around him to become farther away.

everything seemed to slow itself down, as if time decided to take a break for a moment. a moment which seemed like eternity. suddenly the world in which jimin lived within did not feel like his anymore, for it all seemed to suddenly move away from him. as if he were behind a screen; moving yet not moving; living yet not living. it all blurred finely into a large black hole, but his senses were as sharpened as ever.

“jimin?” a voice suddenly called out to him. reaching out a hand that pulled him to the surface once more.

“w-what? sorry, i was spacing out,” he quickly replied, sitting himself straighter. his eyes widened as he looked to namjoon, the voice that had called out to him.

    “i said if you wanted to have another drink?” namjoon stretched out his hand, offering him a red cup. “i haven’t seen you guys drinking. i wanted to check up on you, kid.”

“o-oh… no, no thanks. i think i’m alright.”

“if you say so,” namjoon shrugged before pressing the drink to his lips, sipping the liquid before moving to kiss seokjin, passing the drink to his mouth.

jimin stared at the sight before him, suddenly deflating once more.

namjoon had definitely grown comfortable with his and taehyung’s presence in the Empire, soon becoming friends with his brother after their rough start.

jimin, however, could not cease the memories of their initial meeting from flooding his mind. their meeting could not be sweeped underneath a rug even if namjoon so tried. jimin would not forget that easily.

he remembered the press of namjoon’s lips against his, the touch of his large hands against his soft body, and all the sinful noises the two shared. the intimate act where two become one, although for a single night. they would never bond again, never morph into a single soul, only seeking each other out for the comfort and warmth the other could provide for the gapping hole the two could share. maybe it was for the better, maybe it was a sign for jimin to find himself and find what could fill the hole rather than rm.

yet such a thought was nearly impossible to penetrate his mind. he was left feeling… dirty. as if everything the two shared had never matter. no, he knew that their previous interactions never matter, however, he had a shred of hope within him that held onto the belief that namjoon did, in fact, care for the time they shared.

hell, namjoon took his virginity for fucks sakes. how was he supposed to forget the man with such a soothing, low voice? who held him with such large, dominating hands that provided a sense of security he never had experienced. after every time he’d had touched him. a presence that allowed him to feel loved, for once, by someone other than taehyung.

the smoke continued to swirl and choke him, pulling his body slumped against the couch he laid. dragging him into the depths of black he had once called his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see!
> 
> so, I have been thinking about going back and rewriting some of the earlier chapters since im not 1000% pleased with them.  
> HOWEVER, i want some feedback and/or thoughts from the readers:
> 
> would it be better to:  
> a) rewrite the chapters and post them individually as done before, or,  
> b) rewrite the chapters and post them all into a single chapter.
> 
> I would also like to let you all know that the story will not go passed 30 chapters, so please look forward to what i have planned for the future!
> 
> happy readings.
> 
> comments, kudos, etc are appreciated!
> 
> Happy New years and Happy Holidays to all!


	22. look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a very short, brief sex scene so there's that. also mention of physical violence which i do not go into depth

as the night grew dark, the men decided to take their leave. at that point, jimin had grown fatigued and grouchy. person after person passed by him, ripping every ounce of energy he held in his body, leaving him drained from their constant cheers and singing. their liveliness did not help sooth the emptiness in his chest. he tried being happy and brushing off the gloomy aura that clung to him whenever seokjin and namjoon passed by, alas, it did not work. he didn't want to be a debby downer, either, so the best option was to leave before he gave the wrong impression.

he once fed off people and soaked in their energies rather than be  drained by them. he loved being the center of attention and being gawked at like a work of art. now all he wished was to hide in his bedroom away from any and all prying eyes.

he had had enough. practically begging a buzzed taehyung to leave.

“i didn’t know namjoon and seokjin were that close.” jimin muttered as they stepped out to be greeted by the cool air.

taehyung shrugged. “they're dating, what did you expect? even i can see that they're practically soulmates, minnie. nam's so gentle with him.” his brother sighed, bundling himself tighter. “i never knew nam could be like that with anyone. i always saw him as a hard ass. really one of the reasons why i didn’t fuck with him at the start, but he’s actually decent i guess.”

“i don't know, but…” the man chewed on his bottom lip, disgruntled. he didn't like the sudden closeness they shared; taehyung and namjoon, seokjin and namjoon.

“but what?” taehyung pouted, giving jimin a small one over with a raised brow. “there’s really nothing much to it. they’re together now. they look cute, too. everyone says so.”

jimin continued to fidget, his eyes never leaving the ground as he rubbed his arms in attempt to soothe himself. he was making himself small again, something which taehyung quickly noticed.

“wait…” his brow dropped, a sudden sympathetic look replacing the confusion on his face. “oh no. don't tell me you still have feelings for that fucker.”

jimin took a deep sigh, refusing to meet his brothers eyes, instead choosing to focus on his black shoes on the concrete floor. he couldn’t face his brother, not when tears threatened to spill from the very moment they had exited the room. being further questioned, having his unrequited feelings and the realization of his crushed chance come to light, would only make the hollowness in his chest grow worse.

taehyung, knowing jimin like the back of his hand, simply sighed and made his way over to the lather. he placed a gentle hand atop his brothers shoulder before pulling him into a tight, comforting hug. one that jimin desperately needed as the world slowly ceased, stilling to an abrupt halt.

“what did you expect? really?” taehyung murmured against jimins shoulder, nuzzling into him tenderly. “these– these men can’t and shouldn’t be trusted with something as precious as your feelings, babe. they only fucked us because they had to.” 

right. he still hadn't known the events of that night after taehyung’s first mission. his brother had no clue of the relationship– if he could even call it that– which the two shared for such a short period of time.

of course he wouldn’t understand.

sniffs slowly sounded throughout the area as jimin allowed himself to drop his defenses. he couldn't take it anymore. the constant need to pretend to be strong in a world so cruel and stone cold. he needed a light to shine down on him, leading him to a better path. sadly, no such light could ever peak its ray's past such tall mountains of pain shrouded in a deep flaming darkness.

before he knew it, taehyung was pulling his arms from jimin’s frame, taking the last bit of comfort he held.

“i'm sorry. i have to go put in work. hoseok told me about this gig he needed help with– but if you don’t want me to go i could call off with him?” taehyung asked slowly, as if nearing a frightened animal about to leap.

jimin couldn’t help but scoff, feeling bitter bile rising in his throat.”n-no, i don’t want you to get in trouble. i’ll be fine.”

almost as if he could see through his obvious lie, taehyung pursed his lips. hesitantly reaching his hand out before retracting it, letting his arm dangle at his side. the man spoke; “if you need anything, let me know okay? i'll catch you later.” taehyung pressed a soft, barely there kiss to jimin’s temple before he was running off to complete another mission.

with that, taehyung quickly left him. just like everyone else, jimin thought. 

just like everyone else.

the earth no longer span its continuous path, merely frozen in place as everything slowly drained in color before jimin’s eyes. his whole world was dedicated to pleasing namjoon, hoping and praying someone of his status, of his charm and charisma, would notice someone as lowly as jimin. if it wasn't namjoon, it would be another. his brother, his parents, but not himself. he was living a beautifully crafted lie made by none other than himself.

all the red and golden bronzes that normally swirled so heavenly overhead quickly fell to the apples of his feet; dead. drained like lifeless creatures, the once loving, heated emotions he obtained from namjoons attention left him with nothing but a sense of dread. 

he was alone again. and now no one was left to save him from himself as the world slowly caved in around him.

jimin had cracked. losing everything he had ever loved all at once.

there was now nothing left of the once loving boy. what else could the Empire take now?

he needed something, anything to get his mind off things.

walking to nowhere in particular, jimin found his way to a nearby bar. it was old, raggedy, and practically falling apart with chipped gray paint on the walls, but he could take what he could get. men both old and young littered the space. all eyes were on him within an instant.

ah, yes. the familiar glowing radiance of passion and lust fluttered around him. blushing crimsons and fiery oranges sparkled as they followed him along the walls of the greasy club, engulfing him in all the right ways as he walked in. from his finely shined shoes, to the tight clothing he wore, to the curve of his sharp jaw and pretty, plump lips all eyes were on him and they all wanted a taste of their own.

jimin could have his choosing, and no one could say no to someone like him.

“you come here often?” a man whispered in his ear the moment he sat down at the bar booth. it was cliche and old, something jimin hadn’t heard in a while. he rolled his eyes, a frown set on his face knowing the man couldn't see him. feeling lonely in his state, jimin only chose to indulge the man. not all that handsome, the man still made jimin feel wanted. the man tried to curve around jimin’s body, hovering nearby him as if waiting for him to make a move. his presence was nothing like namjoon’s. namjoon was confident, his back straight and eyes analytical. this man was nervous, noticeable by the way his fingers trembled when he called the bartender over. he was smaller, too. not as toned or as muscular as namjoon, either. he was but a twig in the road jimin was striding across, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have any fun. he could light the dwindling fire in his core with the sorry excuse of a man. there was no other use for him besides that.

the boy finally turned, cocking his head to the side to present his tanned neck like a prize. “no, but i could change that,” he smiled, sweetly. his eyes fluttered as he languidly ran his hand down the mans arm. “how about you? care to entertain lil’ ol’ me on such a lonely night?”

so the man did. falling so easily for jimin’s charm.

“of course,” he replied like a thirsty dog. “no one as pretty as you should ever be alone. and with me, you won’t have to be ever again.”

he did not know how much he drank, how much he danced the night away. all he remembered was being stuffed into the backseat of a car. his pants hastily taken off and thrown to the side as the man’s cold fingers slipped into his hole, stretching him with nothing but spit. his hands were rough and ugly, pumping in and out of him until the man was whining.

jimin was flipped over onto his stomach, lifting himself onto his knees to present himself to the man. it wasn’t long before the man was stuffing his cock into the younger, fucking relentlessly into his pliant hole that gripped so nicely around his throbbing cock.

“god, so pretty. so fucking pretty,” the man, what was his name again?, moaned disgustingly against his ear. he wasn’t all that handsome, hell, jimin barely remembered his face, but at least his cock was good enough for jimin not to give a care. at least tonight he wouldn’t think of namjoon’s hands on him.

at least, he so hoped.

“fuck, f-fuck. go faster,” he’d moan out once the man’s hand would wrap around his lonesome dick hanging languidly between his legs.

if namjoon could have his own fun, so could jimin. no one was there to stop him from being loved, from being appreciated, from being worshipped for his body.

so he let himself be carried away by the desire to be cherished. from strangers and friends alike.

he came with a broken moan, face pressed harshly against cold leather as the nameless man above spilled into the condom.

there was no goodbye, no sweet cuddles or embraces afterwards. jimin merely whipped away the sweat that formed on his forehead, tugged himself into his pants and readied himself enough to walk away into the cold night while the man smoked a cigarette beside his car. he gave jimin’s ass a tight squeeze before he left, which made him annoyed, nonetheless jimin did not care for him anymore.

he had gotten what he wanted.

* * *

 

how he made it home was a mystery to jimin. by the time he had arrived, taehyung was still out doing god knows what. a deep slumber welcomed him after he had taken a scorching shower, ridding himself of every particle of the man he had slept with.

a booming knock awoke him the following morning. it was harsh and rabid, knock after knock pounding atop their front door.

the boy was scared, jumping from his bed and rushing to take a peek in the peephole.

there was a group of people, all dressed in a variety of red and black ensembles from head to toe.

“uh… hello?” he called from behind the door. “who is it?”

“park jimin?” an unfamiliar woman called out to him, ignoring his previous question in favor of stating her own. her voice was smooth and firm, no hint of anxiety that laced jimin's.

“y-yeah–” the boy trembled, too afraid to open the door. no one of the Empire had mentioned there being any sort of guest any time soon.

“move the fuck outta' the way,” the voice warned before they slammed the door open with a large thud causing jimin to yelp and cower close to the couch. the door smacked against the wall, bouncing back for a second before several pairs of feet stomped into the small apartment.

“you fucked up, little one.” a women, slightly smaller than him yet nonetheless daunting, hovered close to his face with cat like eyes and black straight hair. her skin was a beautiful tanned brown, however, there was a sharp scowl on her lips. “we are here on behalf of the Emperor who did not feel the need to discipline you himself.”

he was stunned; “discipline for what? i haven’t  _ done _ anything.” jimin argued, stunned from the sudden intrusion. who were these people? why had they come into their home without as much as an introduction?

“dont fucking talk back to me like that. i'm above you here. learn your goddamn place in this system. you fucked up and now you'll be subject to proper violation punishment. don't try to be all cocky when i have your fucking life in my hands, capish?” the women continued her taunting, circling the boy with her eyes piercing burning daggers into his small frame. he couldn’t defend himself even if he so tried. while he had decent gunning skills, he had never gotten into a real physical fight before.

there were two other women with the first, both as menacing as her. jimin couldn’t help the shot of fear that ran through him alongside a rush of adrenaline. 

jimin could only stutter out, “what did i do? what do i do? who  _ are  _ you? you expect me to be polite but i don’t even–”

it took him a moment to realize the sudden burning in his cheek. a loud smacking sound resonating throughout the living space hauntingly. he had been slapped across the face by the person who spewed such hateful words towards him.

“you don't do shit. you've done enough already. we know you slept with minwoo last night at the club off of 8th street.”

“fucking skank can’t keep it in his pants.” one of the women commented.

the women quickly turned to face her companion to reprimand them, “shut the fuck up, bora," then she returned to jimin. "now, obviously you don’t have any common sense, but sleeping with a  _ rival gang member _ is against every moral fucking code you should now. but in case you forgot: you shouldn’t fucking sleep with a rivals who are out to fucking get us! are you fucking blind? did you  _ not _ see his fucking colors? or were you too busy getting down for a dirty bastard to notice the most viable information an Emperor must take into account before acting,” the woman spat at him as the boy cried, holding his reddened cheek while his tears fell. the name minwoo did not ring a bell, there was no recollection of such a man in jimin’s mind. the events of last night were a bit of a blur, but he could have sworn the person he was with was completely random.

maybe it was a mistake! he wouldn’t betray the Empire, no, of course not–

but flashes of gray apparel did blur and morph in his mind. it was all too dark, his mind still flooded by the amount of drugs and alcohol he had consumed last night but– it couldn’t have been someone from the knights. it  _ couldn’t _ .

the women laughed, loudly and almost mockingly. “aw, poor baby doesn’t remember, but the Empire doesn’t fucking forget. we got eyes everywhere. you dont seem to realize who the fuck we are even when our lord has provided so much and been so kind to you. now you must learn from your actions." she huffed, her hands at her hips as she loomed over his form. she took a moment to breathe in his fear, fueling her energy to continue. she wasn't a bad person. if she had met the boy in different circumstances, maybe it would've been better for all of them. but duty calls, and she was in charge of disciplining most of the members. "48 hours," she sighed, more disgruntled about having to deal with such a situation rather than sympathetic, "that's how long you'll be without power. and you'll be subjected to a 5 minute beating by other members when the emperor calls upon you.”

_ what? _ his eyes widened in panic, his breath stuttering to a halt as he collapsed onto his knees. all of that for a little mistake? the women seemed so nonchalant, as if they hadn't handed him a literal death sentence mere moments ago.

“but, but,” jimin attempted, his lips bobbing like a fish out of water gasping for air.

“but  _ nothing _ . this is what you get for disrespecting us. you want to walk around actin’ all mighty and shit. well, you’ll learn. the Empire doesn’t tolerate little whores like you runnin’ around. we got a name to uphold. ‘fuck are you thinking, believing we won’t say shit to you. you were told to be careful.  _ multiple  _ times.”

“but, but  _ taehyung _ , he shouldn’t suffer because of  _ my _ fuck up.” he attempted to reason, he cried out and begged for anything for taehyung's sake.

“you should've thought that through before you became a whore. now you'll both suffer.” she scoffed, brushing his pleas off as they marched out the door as quickly as they came, leaving the boy in the dust.

no electricity for two whole days. no heat, no fire, no light. all pitch black and cold. in the dead of winter where everyone craved the warmth of a flickering light. the brothers would now have to huddle tightly to one another for warmth, mixed with whatever blanket they could find.

not only that, but jimin would have to face the other members, as ruthless as they may be, and receive his beating. maybe then hell know his place.

* * *

 

taehyung did not arrive until midday. what greeted him was the sight of their front door busted open, his brother curled into a fetal position on the flood as he sobbed. he immediately thought of the worst case scenario; someone must have come to hunt them down and hurt them. the younger male rushed to his brother’s side, uncurling his form in order to speak to the man.

“fuck, what happened? i’m so sorry– the mission took longer than expected. hobi had some new shipment where he needed back-up, but I should’ve been here instead. shit, babe. get up.” taehyung ushered out nearly breathless as he rocked his brother back and forth in attempt to soothe his shaking form.

jimin said nothing, too ashamed of what he had done to break the news to his brother.

his brother lead him to the couch, nearly dragging his limp form from the floor. "lemme get some water. you look like you haven't eaten anything. shit jimin. i can't leave you like this anymore." taehyung shook his head, biting his lip as he closed the door as best as he could before running to the kitchen.

nothing seemed to work; the stove ceased to turn on, the lights did not switch on, and the refrigerator seemed to be shut off. he got a bottle of water and rushed back to his brothers side, "i gotta call hobi. nothing's working in the kitchen. i think the powers off."

jimin whined, curling into himself again and covering his face with his little hands. little inaudible mumbles fell from his lips causing taehyung to lean forward with confusion on his face.

"speak up minie, I can't hear you." he'd urge, attempting to pull jimin's hands away yet with to no avail. that was when he noticed his shaking figure, lightly trembling with the occasional hiccup.

"please," taehyung begged, utter despair dripping from his tongue. "talk to me. i can't help if you don't talk to me."

loud sobs finally broke jimin's silence, flooding the room along with his tears. it was pathetic. jimin could do nothing but cry as of recently.

"it's my fault," he finally uttered in between broken sobs. "i'm the reason why the powers off."

"no, that can't be possible," taehyung chuckled, curling his fingers through jimin's hair, gentle caressing the soft strands. "don't say that, babe. it was probably just a mistake. i can fix it--"

jimin shook his head, his lips pursed in attempt to keep his cries at bay. "n-no, tae, you don't get it. i fucked up. some Empresses came earlier and told me i fucked up, like really badly, so we were going to get punished. it was some kind of violation, so i have to take a beating later, too." jimin whimpered, his chubby hands reaching to grasp taehyung's front, pulling him tight for an embrace.

"but, but why? they can't put that on you without a good fucking reason! this is bull-- i'm calling yoongi. i'm fighting yoongi. what the fuck as violations? how are we supposed to know what  _not_ to do if no one tells us! i'm sick of being their little dolls--" taehyung ranted, growing angry and frustrated from the constant string of bad luck they faced since entering the Empire.

"i--" jimin worried his lower lip, "i did something bad, tae. it's no one's fault but mine, and, and i know i deserve this, but you don't you shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

his brother did not relent, shaking his head rapidly in disagreement. "it couldn't have been  _that_ bad-"

"i slept with a knight!" he shouted, shutting his eyes tight as he pulled from his brothers arms. he could not look into his eyes, too shameful and disgusted with himself to take in his brothers reaction. "i didn't know it was one of them. i didn't-- it just happened and now we have to suffer, because of my dumb ass mistake. and, and it's okay if you hate me, because i hate me too since i can't seem to do anything right anymore. but you shouldn't have to suffer so i'll talk to yoongi, or anyone so you can at least be without punishment." his chest heaved, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. the room seemed like it ran wild as his heart raced yet taehyung remained silent. the air was deafening without the usual light chatter they shared.

taehyung sighed causing the older male to flinch. "i," he began with some hesitance, "i don't hate you. you say you didn't know, so i'll take your word for it. you fucked up, yeah, you shouldn't have done that, yeah, but there's nothing we can do now." the air stilled, the cold finally beginning to seep harsher through the broken door. the usual warmth that radiated from his brother also seemed to burn weakly as well. taehyung was tired, but jimin was his brother. he would be by his side no matter how much his brother may hurt him.

"come on," the younger lifted himself from the couch and beckoned for the bedroom. "it's been tough for both of us. let's sleep for now. okay?" the edge of his lips curled upwards ever so slightly, his eyes twinkling just a bit of his usual self.

hesitantly, jimin pulled himself together and reached for taehyung's hand. "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise. i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me yet here i am, alive and posting for once lol  
> I've been in a writing mood, so i decided to pump out as much as i can before the year ends since i know i've been starving you guys for far too long. hope you enjoy!
> 
> by the way, the girl who busted our poor jimin was supposed to be hyorin because i love her, so obvs i needed to make her a bad guy lmao


End file.
